Naruto: Overlord Arisen
by DA Exodus
Summary: The Overlords were long thought gone; however, a new Overlord has finally been found in the peaceful village of Konohagakure. What will happen now that the new Overlord has taken his throne? Simple the world will tremble before his greatness. Multi crossover
1. The New Overlord

**Naruto: Overlord Arisen**

**Chapter 1: The New Overlord**

**Demonick: Hey guys I'm back and with my new story Naruto: Overlord Arisen. First I have to give a shout out to Lord Farsight and his story born of wickedness as well as 26 Lord-Pain's NU: Dark Lord Plus for the inspiration from this story. Yes there will be some parts in my story that will be from theres but I will not reveal what they are. Also Here with me as always is Phenix.**

**Phenix: Hey guys what's up.**

**Demonick: Also with me are some of the minions mainly Doc, Giblet, and Gnarl, however there will be others popping up also.**

**Gnarl: Master Don't you believe that it's time to begin the story already you don't want to make the viewers upset by delaying it.**

**Doc: I have to agree with Gnarl on this Master we really should start the story.**

**Giblet: Master, Master, Master! *jumps onto demonick***

**Demonick: *backhands Giblet away* I guess you're right Gnarl. But next time do NOT question my decisions now lets get on with the show!**

Naruto dashed through the forest at a breakneck pace, jumping from tree branch to tree branch with practiced ease, the large scroll on his back not deterring him whatsoever.

"Damn it! I hope Iruka-sensei is ok, but I have to get the scroll back to the old man first." Naruto mumbled to himself.

You see, Naruto, even though most would disagree, is actually a rather smart individual. His problem lied with the fact that while he knew all the history and what not of the village, he just found it all so boring that he couldn't stay awake! Now though he was pissed at himself. Just that day he had failed the academy, but Mizuki had told him of a makeup test that he could take so that he could become a genin for the village. Naruto had been so distraught at the time that he immediately latched onto Mizuki's words not once thinking them over until he had already procured the scroll from the Hokage's tower. By this point he had already deducted that it was a trap meant for him from the beginning so he prepared himself for the upcoming confrontation. He had been ready for the traitor when Iruka showed up completely destroying his plan and ending him in the current cluster fuck that he was in.

His musings were soon cut off though as he dodged to the side, avoiding several shuriken that would have embedded themselves in his back.

"Give up Kyuubi brat!" Mizuki said as he appeared in the clearing. "There's no way that you can beat me!"

"Fuck you!" Naruto rebuked the white haired chunin.

Both parties were preparing to fight when a small brown impish creature ran out of the forests. The creature gazed at Naruto for several seconds before elatedly screaming out, "Master," and running to the startled blonde. Soon the open field they were standing in was filled several more of the hooping creatures as they shouted, "Master Master," when an old gray creature stumbled out after them. Said gray creature took stock of the situation before speaking.

"Enough!" It roared. "Stop pestering the master you stupid browns! Can't you tell he is confused!" The creature shuffled over to the blonde before once again speaking. "Master it is good to finally see, we have been searching for you for a long time."

Naruto was stunned from the sudden turn of events before finally recovering enough to reply. "Wait, what are you talking about. My name is naruto Uzumaki and I am nobodys master. Also who and what are you?"

The creature blinked for a second before speaking in a tone that sounded like he had just remembered something after forgetting it a long time ago. "O' I'm sorry master, my name is Gnarl and I am the minion master, and these creatures surrounding us are known as minions. We are the property of the Overlord, hailed from the Uzumaki lineage, and you being the next Uzumaki in line, are the new Overlord." Gnarl spoke.

The entire time they ignored the gaping Mizuki, who had just recovered from his shock, in favor of their current conversation.

"The hell did you do you fucking demon?!" Mizuki yelled.

Gnarl, hearing Mizuki's sentence, became enraged at the peasant's audacity to question the Overlord, someone vastly more superior to him. "How dare you insult the Overlord you useless peasant! You should be grovelling at his feet for forgiveness for this slight, hoping to all the gods in existence that he decides to be merciful to you!"

Mizuki laughed at the aged minions words before finally speaking back up. "Me. Grovel at his feet? Preposterous! He is a demon who deserves to be killed like one!" Mizuki then unstrapped and unfurled the remaining fuma-shuriken from his back before spinning it. "Now die!" He said as he launched the spinning projectile.

Naruto ducked beneath the weapon before jumping back and readying himself to assault his ex-sensei, but was stopped by Gnarl.

"Here master, take this." Gnarl spoke as he handed Naruto a spiked gauntlet with a gem in the center of the palm. "Equip this gauntlet Sire and command the browns to attack him by sweeping your hand towards him. No one opposes the will of the Overlord!"

Naruto slid the gauntlet onto his right arm as instructed, causing the gem in the palm to glow a faint burnt orange. He then swept his hand forward causing the browns to sweep towards Mizuki who was caught off guard by the sudden surge of brown minions. Sooner than he could react though the minions had surrounded him and began to jump on the stunned chunin, dragging him to the ground where they began to kick, bite, punch, slash, bludgeon him to within an inch of his life. It was also during this time frame that Iruka managed to catch up to Naruto and Mizuki only to be caught by surprise at the sight before him. Naruto saw Iruka and commanded the browns to stop their beating and drag the unconscious and barely living chunin over to where Iruka was standing, mouth agape.

"So Iruka-sensei how did I do?" Naruto questioned.

Iruka snapped out of his delirium at the sound of Naruto's voice and answered the blondes question after asking for him to repeat what he said.

"After everything that's happened tonight... I would say you pass with flying colors Naruto, Congratulations. Make sure you report for team placements tomorrow morning at the academy." Iruka replied with a small smile.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei and I will, don't worry."

"Actually Sire that might not be possible." Gnarl voiced from behind the blonde.

Naruto and Iruka turned to the gray minion before Naruto spoke. "And why is that Gnarl?"

"Because Sire, we have nowhere that we can rebuild the tower after it was destroyed by the light races and...and herrrrrr." Gnarl said as he added a growl at the word her.

Naruto was caught off guard by that tidbit of information but continued with his questions none the less.

"What do you mean by light races and who is her?"

"...The light races are the races that claim to be more civilized than all the others. They consist of the Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Halflings, and Faeries. And as for your other question well…...for that you need a more in depth history of the Overlord dynasty. Also master it's very faint but I feel 3 more chakra signatures similar to yours, I believe they are your relatives. We should check it out soon Sire."

Naruto stood in shock at hearing that he may have some living relatives; however, he broke out of his shock to address the situation at hand. "I agree Gnarl, but can we atleast go and talk to the old man first?"

Gnarl contemplated his masters words for several minutes before finally coming to a decision.

"I...guess that is ok Sire, but afterwards we sould check out the first and closest of the 3 chakra sources. Once we have finished those goals we need to meet up with Doc and Giblet and start searching for the tower heart.

"Wait, who's Doc and Giblet?"

"I'll tell you later Sire, let's go speak to the old man first like you asked."

Naruto accepted Gnarl' answer and began walking back to the Hokage tower with his army of browns, carrying the still unconscious Mizuki, Gnarl, and Iruka in tow. As they re-entered the village Iruka spoke up.

"Naruto what are these things and why are they following you?" He questioned

"How dare you speak to the Overlord so casually. You will either address him as master or Sire, otherwise you will pay the consequences!" Gnarl said in outrage at Iruka''s casualty with Naruto.

"It's fine Gnarl, he is allowed to address my casually like that. And as for your question Iruka-sensei, these things, as you called them, are known as minions and they belong to the Uzumaki dynasty of Overlords and I, Naruto Uzumaki, am the next in line to become Overlord." Naruto said as they entered the Hokage tower and began ascending the stairs, the browns lifting Mizuki's body even higher in the air to carry him up the stairs with them, no one noticed the pearl white eyes that had been following them since they entered the forest, nor the fact that the owner of the eyes darted up the stairs after them and hir around the corner of the second to last step as to not be noticed.

Naruto knocked on the Hokage's office door and received an audible "enter" from the other side. He next opened the door and shifted inside, none noticing the little child that dashed up to the closing door.

"Hey old man, I brought your scroll back and I also brought a traitor with us too." Naruto vocalised, pointing down to Mizuki in the process.

"Thank kami! Naruto-kun i'm glad to see that you are doing fine, but what are those things that followed you and Iruka-kun into my office."

Gnarl stepped forward, in front of Naruto, at this point and began speaking. "We," Gnarl said pointing to himself and the browns, "are the minions and we belong to the Uzumaki dynasty of Overlords, originally established here in the elemental nations by the Black Baron of the house Archon."

This is how the meeting progressed with the Hokage asking questions and the other party answering as needed before the newest topic of conversation arose.

"Old man," Naruto spoke gaining everyone's attention, including the white eyed spy standing right outside the doors, "according to Gnarl we are going to have to leave the elemental nations because of the so called light races and her." Gnarl growled at the mention of her along with the rest of the browns.

"And why would that be Gnarl? And please explain what you mean by light races and her." The hokage asked Gnarl.

"Let's start with the light races then." Gnarl began. "The light races are the races the live above ground, with the exception of one of the races, and are the self proclaimed most civilized of all the other races. They consist of the Dwarves, the one race that lives underground that is considered light, Elves, Humans, Halflings, and Faeries. Next is herrrr….To understand this bit I need to give you some basic history about the previous Overlords. As I said earlier the Overlords were started by the Black Baron who was part of the house Archon. What i didn't mention was that the Black Baron is not originally from the elemental nations, he was actually from another country to the west known as Albion. Also when he died the title of Overlord went to the youngest of his Nephews, William Archon Black, who from his line all other Overlords and ladies are descended. But then we had her. She was the 10th Overlady, Jennifer Arjechon. She was made temporary Overlady when the Overlord before her mysteriously disappeared. Eventually though the old Overlord returned and she lost her position. Now she hunts down all the Overlords and Overladies so that she may reclaim the title of Overlord by exterminating the true bloodline of the Overlord. To accomplish this though she had to fight and defeat your ancestor, the Overlord from Nordberg. In the aftermath of the battle as he faded from this plane of existence and began entering the next he cast a powerful spell that locked her away in the Nether tower. However over time the spell has faded and now she is free to leave the Nether tower as she pleases. Sire, if she catches you she will kill you without any remorse. My recommendation then is for the Hokage here to create a false story saying how the traitor Mizuki killed you before escaping with the scroll while in actuality we will return the scroll to him, bring Mizuki with us and turn him to our side, and leave the village to enter the Dark Sanctuary and begin building another Dark Alliance so that our forces may grow.

As the discussion inside the hokage's office continued, the white eyed spy could no longer take the suspense and hearing that her crush may be leaving the village for good was too much for her to bear, so she barged into the room to the shock of all those inside.

"No!" She yelled before bowling into Naruto's stomach and bawling her eyes out. "Please Naruto-kun don't go, and if you do please take me with you!"

Naruto was stunned by the sudden turn of events and at the fact that one of his classmates, Hinata Hyuuga, was crying into his chest, but he was able to return to his senses before Gnarl could speak. "Woah What's wrong Hinata-chan and how did you know I was here in the first place?"

Hinata became somewhat sheepish at his question but replied none the less. "Ano…...well I saw you steal the scroll earlier and wanted to make sure you were ok." Hinata's body tensed as she prepared to answer his other question. "As for your other question I…I don't like my family. they constantly berate and beat me in the excuse of training and I...I..I feel drawn to you Naruto-kun!" hinata rushed the last part, her face turning several different shades of red as she did.

Gnarl voiced his opinion before anyone else had a chance to comment. "I'm not surprised that you feel drawn to him little one, I can feel your latent raw demonic energy drawing towards his from where I stand currently."

Gnarl's statement caught everyone by surprise and prompted a question from Sarutobi.

"What do you mean Gnarl? Young Hinata-chan here is 100% human, no traces of demonic chakra at all." Hiruzen stated.

"No, she isn't. She's part human, in reality she is a tiefling, a succubus tiefling to be exact…Sire I recommend we bring her with us as she will be of great help later on as tieflings can become much more powerful than their sires, besides later on you will need to have children to continue the bloodline of the Overlord, and from what I can see she is quite enamored with you already."

Naruto and Hinata blushed crimson at hearing Gnarl's statement about children but Naruto listened to his advice and pondered it before speaking to Hinata.

"Are you sure Hinata-chan? Are you sure you wish to come me even knowing that we will more than likely be putting our lives in peril on numerous occasions, because if you accept there is no going back."

Hinata thought about Naruto's question for several moments before coming to her decision. "Yes Naruto-kun I'm sure I want to come with you. I want to help you in any way that i can plus I need to do this so that I may become stronger and this is the best way to do so." Hinata finished with conviction.

"Verywell." Naruto began. "So it is said, so shall it be. Ut dicitur, sic erit. Naruto said surprising everyone at his sudden shift in dialect, almost as if it was second nature to him. But the most surprising turn was when Hinata mirrored his actions to the letter.

"So it is said, so shall it be. Ut dicitur, sic erit." She said before they both took kunai from their pouches and slashed their hands, letting the blood pool in their palms before shaking hands, sealing the oath they had just pledged to one another.

"What...what in the world was that?" The Hokage asked in shock having never witnessed an event such as this.

That was a blood oath, an old form of magic if there ever were any. What it does is bond two creatures of magical origin by having them say a phrase in their common tongue then have them repeat it in sylvan, or as your people know it, Elven. After repeating the phrase they both slash their hands and let the blood pool in their palms then shake each others hand finishing the oath, and look at their hands, they are fully healed indicating that the oath has been made and acknowledged." Gnarl said.

"Ok i understand that, but how did Naruto enter the contract then, regardless of what you told us earlier about his bloodline they were all still human so how could he enter let alone create a blood oath with someone else since he isn't a being of magical origin?" Hiruzen pondered out loud. "Ahh I see you caught that tidbit of information, you are quite shrewd human, but you see I didn't explain his entire bloodline, only parts of it. He is indeed a being of magical origin, one of the strongest of them actually, it just hasn't begun to manifest itself yet, but allow me to say that when it does the world will tremble at his voice and crumble at his call. But that is neither here nor there, we need to leave and we need to do so now while we have the perfect opportunity so will you help us or not?" Gnarl questioned of the aged leader of Konoha.

Hiruzen pondered Gnarl's question for several minutes to review the pro's and con's of both decisions before finally coming to a conclusion. "Yes i will help you so Iruka I'm sorry but we will have to alter your memories of this event, as for the rest of you get out of here at once, you were never here."

Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads before saying goodbye to Iruka and leaving the room, Gnarl and the browns, still carrying Mizuki, following behind. As soon as the group left the building Gnarl began speaking. "Master now that we have free reign to leave when we need to and the backing of both a major political and military power we can move onto our next objective and I believe the little succubus here can help us."

"Gnarl!" Snapped Naruto. "You will address her as Hinata or Miss Hyuuga unless I tell you otherwise, understood!"" Naruto finished his eyes glowing a deep amethyst blue slowly turning black. Gnarl nodded his head yes, pleased on the inside that it seemed that his Masters bloodline was already decided to continue. "But yes I do agree with you that Hinata-chan will be of great help for this little quest; however, I want you to lead us in the correct direction until you believe she can direct us with her byakugan."

Gnarl nodded his head and began walking followed by the browns, Naruto, and a now confused Hinata.

"Naruto-kun," began Hinata, "while i appreciate you standing up for me like that, what was he talking about?" She implored.

Naruto continued walking for several moments before finally speaking up. "Hinata-chan, our current objective is one of great personal importance to me. According to Gnarl there are 3 people within the Elemental Nations that have chakra signatures very similar to mine indicating that there is a distinctly high possibility that they are my relatives. One of which is somewhere here in Konoha…...Hinata once we get close enough could you please use your byakugan to direct us the chakra source." Naruto said, traces of hope and grief evident in his voice.

"Yes Naruto-kun I will, especially if it will get you back some of your family." Hinata whispered quietly in his ear.

Naruto smiled very slightly before whispering into her ear just as quietly. "Thank-you Hinata-chan, this means a so much to me."

"Sire we are very close to the chakra signature. I believe that Mistress Hinata should be able to direct us closer to said signature." Gnarl spoke from the front of the group.

Naruto and hinata blinked before looking around the area. During their conversation they had walked out of the village and into the surrounding forests to arrive in a small clearing. Currently they stood in the center of the clearing a rusted and mottled iron hatch embedded into the ground beneath them.

Hinata regained her wits and swiftly activated her byakugan. Immediately her vision was filled with a large chakra source that was almost directly beneath them.

"Ok I see it, I believe that it's about 75 meters beneath us. We need to be careful though there are several other chakra sources in the building so be prepared for a fight."

"Ok then, thanks Hinata-chan," Naruto stood up and walked a little to the side of the hatch, "our plan of attack will be to move throughout the base, causing as little disturbance as possible, and to reach our target. Hinata will take point since she had her Byakugan and will be able to alert us of anyone that tries to attack us, Gnarl and I will keep in step behind her to form a triangle while the browns will form a circle around us as an initial defense force. We'll keep some browns up top to watch the hatch and Mizuki of course. Any questions?" Naruto asked.

Nobody questioned Naruto's plan as it sounded fairly logical and straightforward and cause the least amount of trouble for them overall.

"Ok everyone let's get started." Naruto walked back over to the hatch before opening it and jumping down into the darkness below. Hinata, Gnarl, and the browns followed soon after before taking the formation that Naruto had described and traveling down the dimly lit corridor with Hinata at the lead. The group stealthily traveled throughout the base without any troubles until they finally arrived at a steel door 20 minutes later.

"Naruto-kun the chakra signature that we are searching for is directly behind that door; however, there is another chakra signature in the room with them, probably to keep an eye on whoever is behind the door in the first place." Hinata whispered to the blonde.

Naruto nodded his head before signaling for Hinata to get behind him. After Hinata took her new position he walked up to the door and began to open it slowly so as to not alert the person on the other side. As the door opened Naruto took immediate notice of one fact, and that was that there was now a masked ninja, tanto drawn, charging straight at the door. Naruto knew he only had several seconds at the most to react so he quickly and forcefully opened the door before rolling under the masked ninjas guard, and legs, and popping up behind only to give the ninja a swift kick to the back, knocking him off guard. Naruto then brought up his right arm and swept it towards the reeling ninja. The browns swept towards the ninja at their master's command and jumped onto him causing him to stumble around even more before he finally reached Hinata. Hinata took the chance provided for her and took her family's jyuuken stance before dashing forward and striking him several times with her chakra empowered fingers, and as luck would have it, or maybe not, she coincidentally struck the ninja in his head knocking him unconscious.

Naruto stepped forwards and took the downed ninja's tanto for himself, also letting hinata and the browns take any weapons they might need, and sheathed it, placing it on his back for easier access. Knowing that the coast was clear for now Naruto still decided not to take any chances and posted several browns at the door as and advanced warning system. Now with the chance to do so, Naruto walked up to the medical table the was situated in the middle of the room with which a red-headed woman lay. The woman of course as already stated had red hair that looked to reach her mid-back, she also had a hourglass frame that most women would kill for. Naruto also took notice of the several machines that the woman was hooked up to, he presumed they were to keep her both alive and sedated.

"Sire," Gnarl started, "This lady right here was the previous Overlady before you, even though she never officially took the title, Uzumaki Kushina, your mother. However Sire it looks like these machines are keeping her alive so I would not recommend moving her as we have no way to keep her alive if that is indeed true."

Naruto was conflicted by this point, here was, apparently, the woman that gave birth to him lying on a medical table with several machines hooked up to her. On one hand Naruto wanted to rip all of them off of her and try to wake her so that he could finally talk to the person that gave him life, while on the other hand if indeed what Gnarl said was true he didn't want to risk the chance of her dying if he did rip all of the machines off her. Naruto just stood there for several minutes staring at his birth mother in silence before his mind finally came to an appropriate decision, at least in his mind.

"Gnarl I want you to memorize this location like the back of your hand, because once we have all of the equipment needed to maintain her I want you and some of the minions to come back and retrieve her at once…...Now let's get out of here we don't need any more guards finding out that we were here, and bring that guy over there with us, we might have some use for him later on especially as a spy. Besides we still need to find the tower heart correct Gnarl."

"Yes indeed we do Sire and might I say excellent idea with bringing the ninja that Mistress Hinata knocked out with us as i could not agree more that he would make an excellent spy." Gnarl spoke.

"Yes you may Gnarl now let's go." Naruto proceeded to do a 180 before walking towards the door before stopping. "Don't worry kaa-chan, we'll bring you back to us, that's a promise on my title as the new Overlord." It was with these final words that Naruto walked through the door and back to the entrance of the base with Gnarl, Hinata, and the browns along with their new package following behind him, none knowing that Naruto's statement would soon be carried out.

As the group exited the base and closed the hatch Gnarl took the lead before speaking up to Naruto. "Master now that we have finished all of our objectives it's time that we go and meet up with Doc and Giblet. That way we can start our search for the tower heart and I can begin giving you and Mistress Hinata the lessons you will need to survive in the Dark Sanctuary." Gnarl, at this point, had already begun walking further into the forest and was being followed by everyone.

Naruto and Hinata followed behind the aged minion master in silence before Naruto remembered the promise that Gnarl had made to him earlier.

"Gnarl. Earlier you promised that you would tell me who Doc and Giblet were when we had the time. Well now we have the time and also can you tell us what the tower objects are and other things such as what they do." Naruto asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Ah yes, I did didn't I." Gnarl mused to himself. "Ok then Sire, as you wish. But first let's start with some general information on the minions so that you have a better understanding of what I tell you about Doc and Giblet."

Naruto simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok then Sire the first thing you should know is that there are 5 different primary minion types along with several other secondary minion types, which I will tell you about later as we find their hive's. The five primary minion colors are the browns, reds, greens, blues, and grays. Now for the browns they are the bulk of your minion army as they do the most menial tasks for you. They gather resources and are typically the ones that you want gathering tower objects. That is until we can get some of the dark races to side with us like the Goblins or the Orcs. However Sire you should also note that once you give a brown a task that requires a long amount of time to complete they are only good for that one task because of their menial at best brain power. Now we have the Reds. The Reds are the ranged units of the mions species since they can conjure and throw fireballs over varying distances, depending on the conditions of the area. they can also kill fires that are burning on objects that block your way and can cause those objects to catch back on fire so as to block your enemies from catching you if you are trying to escape from them for whatever reason. You should also take note of the fact that they can cause objects to explode if they have that capability. Next we have the Greens. the Greens are the assassins of the minion forces. they typically sneak around an area and once someone passes them they jump on their backs and inflict critical damage so that your other forces can finish them off, assuming the greens just don't outright kill them from the beginning, also they are naturally very smelly because of a poison that their bodies naturally secrete. It should also be noted that if the Greens stand in one area long enough Sire they will become all but invisible and virtually impossible to detect except by the very best of sensors. Then we have the Blues. The Blues are the healers among the minions. they heal any and all injured minions when they have the chance and they can also raise the recently deceased minions from the grave so that they can continue to serve you, they are also the only minions that are capable of swimming among the primary minions. Finally we have the Grays, which I am a part of. Every gray in minion society has a different job that they complete since we are all vastly more intelligent than the other minions. For example I am the overall Minion Master meaning that any commands that I give the minions they will follow as long as they don't superceed your's or any of your Mistress's orders. Every group of minions also has a hive and 5 primary minions that make up their hives leaders. The leader of the Browns is Giblet, leader of the Reds is Felix, the leader of the Greens is snake, and the leader of the Blues is named Blue, I, as you can guess, am the leader of the Grays. I should also point out that the Grays are the only minion group without any primaries only a leader. Now let's address Doc and Giblet. Doc, as you can guess, is a doctor. But he is not just any doctor Sire, he is yours and your Mistress's doctor since he is the minion with the best knowledge of healing droughts and salves, maybe if we are lucky Sire you will find a Mistress that is even more proficient with them than Doc. Now onto Giblet. Giblet, as I said, is the leader of the browns and as such is the strongest and smartest of them all meaning he can lift some tower objects and other objects by himself if needed to and can do the most basic rudimentary form of math. But his most defining feature is that he is also the minion that will forge all of your weapons and armor once we have the smelters. Now we have the tower objects. There are two main types of objects for the tower. There are the objects of which there are multiple of them such as mana pillars, health columns, spell stones, minion totems, and the different smelters. then we have the items that are unique. Keep in mind Sire that with these items while some may look alike they are completely different in what they are capable of. Now for the purpose of each item the mana pillar increases the overall amount of mana, and by extension chakra, that circulates throughout your body at any given point in time. It also increases your control over it as well. The health column increases your constitution Sire meaning you can drink more before getting drunk, take more damage in a fight before passing out or dying, etc. Spell stones, Sire, have two purposes. They first and foremost increase the amount of mana and chakra circulating throughout your body and increase your control over both, although not by as much as the mana pillar. They also instantly teach you a new spell; however, you will still have to practice the spell if you want to master it. Master While we are on the subject tomorrow I will begin to teach you and Mistress Hinata how to access and use your mana stores, and if we get far enough in the training I will teach both of you a spell. Next is the minion totem. The minion totem increases the amount of minions you can control at one time, nothing more nothing less. Finally the smelters. They are all the same yet different at the same time. While each smelter creates the ingots for your armor and weapons master, they each create a different ingot." Gnarl stopped his explanation for a moment to allow the others to process what he had just said before continuing. "That is all there really is to know about the minions and tower objects Sire. However it looks like we have arrived at our destination." Gnarl said then walked up to the hole in the ground directly ahead of them. "Doc...Giblet are you two still alive down there and if you are I have returned with the master get your ass's up here at once!"

Within seconds 2 more minions scurried out of the inky blackness and stopped in front of the minion master.

"Gnarl you said that the Masters was heres but I don'ts sees him, wheres is he?" Giblet questioned the minion master.

"Giblet you blind, blundering fool he's right behind me! And don't even think about jumping on him, he and the Mistress Hinata need their rest!"

Giblet completely ignored Gnarl's command and proceeded to jump on the blonde with a scream of"Master".

Naruto kicked Giblet off of himself, after several seconds of shock, and regained his composure.

"Enough!" Naruto commanded, instantly bringing the brown leader and all the other minions to a standstill. "Hinata and I need our rest so for now I want Gnarl to lead us to where we will be staying for the night, Giblet we can talk tomorrow. For now though Gnarl lead the way."

Gnarl was stunned. It had been a long time since an Overlord had taken direct control of the minions and commanded them to do something or not to do something. Naruto was already showing that he was more competent than some of the most recent Overlords and Ladies by far, it was this point in Gnarl's mind that Naruto's command registered to him.

"Of course Sire, please follow me." Gnarl began to walk towards the hole once again, followed by everyone, before disappearing into the inky darkness.

The group walked through the darkness navigating twists, turns, and slopes before they finally entered a medium sized room that was lit with glowing fungi. In the middle of the room sat a throne, that looked to be made of assembled stones. Around the throne in a straight line leading to where they stood was a procession of Browns will iron armor and spears.

"Sire, why don't you and Mistress Hinata take a seat on the throne, but before you go to sleep I believe that we need to cover a few more subjects." Gnarl said to his master.

Naruto and Hinata decided to not argue with the minion master and listened to his suggestion and sat themselves on the throne, Naruto in the middle and Hinata on the right arm, her head leaned into the crook of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto merely raised his eyebrow to show that he was listening and to encourage Gnarl to hurry up.

"First Sire let me introduce you to Gimby." At the mention of his name a brown stood out of line of the Browns and bowed to Naruto and Hinata before taking his place back in the line. "He is the captain of the guard Sire and he is also one of the primary Browns. However Sire the reason I called your attention was because I believe we should address our schedule for the future starting with tomorrow." Gnarl said as he received a nod from Naruto to continue. "The first thing I believe that we should do is determine what class you and Mistress Hinata are, and don't worry I will explain the class system to you tomorrow Sire." Gnarl placated the Blonde and bluenette. "Afterwards we can begin our search for the tower heart and the other tower objects, hopefully along the way we can also find the Brown and Gray hives. We will be traveling to where the Gnomes live so we can begin to assemble your dark army, I will also be teaching you and Mistress Hinata how to access and use your mana to cast spells." Gnarl finished for the blonde giving him time to think over his words.

Naruto considered Gnarl's words. He knew that Gnarl was correct in the fact that the first they should do is find out what their class's are and the remaining points simply made sense. It was with these thoughts in mind that Naruto came to a decision.

"That sounds acceptable, now leave us alone, for now we need our rest." Naruto said dismissing Gnarl in the process before drifting off to sleep, his mind wandering.

Gnarl simply lowered his head in acceptance. "Of course Sire." He said before shuffling away from the sleeping pair.

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto stood in the middle of a winter woodland. As he stood there he could hear the sounds of foxes, rabbits, deer, and other animals moving around in the snow, off in the distance he could faintly make out the sound of a stream gurgling down the rocky slope it started at. Naruto smiled as he knew exactly where he was, and why wouldn't he. He had spent the first 9 years of his life here after all. As these thoughts flashed through his mind the sound of a snapping twig behind him caught his attention causing him to turn around the small smile on his face getting only somewhat bigger.

"Hello…..Izako-hime." Naruto said as he turned around coming face to face with a beautiful red-headed woman with 9 flowing fox tails.

**Demonick: And there you go everyone the first chapter of Naruto: Overlord Arisen is now up and ready for viewing.**

**Phenix: Yep and so far it looks like a good story in the making especially since we got 26 Lord pains approval to use some of his ideas.**

**Demonick: Yes indeed Phenix yes indeed. However that's not the only thing I want to bring to attention before the minions take over the chat. Recently I have been thinking about changing my pen name and was wondering if everyone thinks I should or shouldn't. I won't say what I will change it to if yes but I will say it has something to do with the 4 Horsemen.**

**Gnarl: That was an amazing chapter Sire the next one will be even better I can already tell.**

**Demonick: Thanks Gnarl and I hope you understand your lesson, now back to my stories I will be updating Naruto: Priest of Jashin within the next month and a half or I will at least try to. Now though I will probably focus on this story for a while before updating NPOJ for awhile. Hope you guys aren't mad at this but I will be posting one more Authors Note for NPOJ before the next actual chapter is out to let everyone Know that i have a second story that I will be working on. Also I will be trying to get some more commentators to join us here soon so please stay tuned for that. i guess that's all for now so i will see all of you Next time in either Naruto: Priest of Jashin or Naruto: Overlord Arisen kinda depends on which one I feel like focusing on for now anyways see you guys later JA NE!**


	2. Welcome to the Dark Sanctuary

**Naruto: Overlord Arisen**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Dark Sanctuary**

**Demonick: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter of Naruto: Overlord Arisen, some new information for everyone regarding the story and my pen name, and some new commentators. With me as always is Phenix.**

**Phenix: Hey guys what's up!**

**Demonick: Also with me is Gnarl, Giblet, and Doc.**

**Gnarl, Giblet, and Doc: Hello Sire!**

**Demonick: Regrettably Huntress…**

**Huntress: Hey I take offense to that and it's good to see you too.**

**Demonick: Yet you sneer at me when you say this. *sigh*, and lastly is another good friend of mine ****Xxknight81xX81. Who I will refer to as knight.**

**Knight: It's good to be here man.**

**Demonick: Yes, yes it is indeed.**

**Phenix: Well now that introductions are out of the way get onto the news.**

**Demonick: Fine fine well first off is that Knight will be a permanent commentator and that I have a list of some of the girls that will be in the harem. First is Hinata, afterwards some OC's of my design and some not will join him along with Tayuya, Kushina, Fem Gaara, Kyuubi and some more that are still undecided. Secondly I have a poll up on whether or not I should change my pen name yes or no are the only options. and Lastly I am here to inform everyone that I have a plan for how I will write my stories. First I will be swapping back and forth between this one and Priest of Jashin. So more than likely I will write somewhere ranging from 3-6 chapters for one story without updating the other, then switch to the other write those chapters and post them with the same amount of chapters so that i can make them even.**

**Gnarl: That's great information Sire but maybe we should get to the story.**

**Demonick: I suppose you're right Gnarl; however, before we do I have a couple more things to ask. First can someone tell of a good english to elvish translator or possibly start up a Tropes page or something for Priest of Jashin. Secondly I need to find a place that has a graphics tool or something so that i can post the pictures of all the characters to deviantart so everyone knows what they look like. Any way On with the Show!**

Naruto stood facing a beautiful redheaded woman with an hourglass frame and 9 flowing fox tails. They both starred at each other for several moments, small smiles on both of their faces, until the woman spoke.

"Hello Naruto-kun. It's good to see you after so long, I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about little old me." She said.

"You know I could never do that Izako-hime, you're one of my most precious people after all." He said in a soft voice.

"I know that Naruto-kun, I was just teasing. I see that you finally learned of your bloodline."

"Yea, I take it that you already knew. Not that I hold it against you or anything, i'm sure you had your reasons for not telling me."

"I had my suspicions, but I was never able to be entirely positive until I saw that Brown minion run over to you and call you master. Although that could be in part to the fact that your mother never embraced the title of Overlady while I was sealed inside her."

"Maybe, but speaking of Kaa-chan we found her today. She...She was strapped on to so many machines. I just couldn't stand the sight, especially after what you told me about her." Naruto spoke in evident grief.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry you had to see such a thing, but you need to remember that this is the ninja world and that it could have been much, much worse."

From there their conversation continued for several hours covering everything that had happened to Naruto since the last time they had talked. Finally though It was time for him to leave as his body began to fade from the mental landscape.

"Naruto-kun if you can find a body for me to inhabit I'll help you and your friend with training. Also if you want I can make those 2 hostages of yours loyal to you and you only, I just to get a grasp on the conscious. And please visit again soon, it gets lonely without anyone to talk to." Izako said.

"Of course Izako-hime." Naruto replied with a smile before he disappeared.

-Real World-

He awoke on his stone throne to the sight of Gnarl shuffling his way over to his left side until he noticed Naruto's glowing eyes trained on his form.

"Ahh Master it's good to see that you're awake already, I was just coming to wake you and Mistress Hinata so we could begin our trek to meet the Gnomes and to begin your training." Gnarl spoke in a calm tone

Naruto nodded his head slightly to Gnarl's statement before shaking Hinata awake. Hinata finally awoke after 3 more tries before sitting up on the throne's arm.

"Good now that you are both awake we can begin. Sire, Gimby and his Browns are going to stay here while the rest of us begin our journey." Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads so Gnarl continued. "As we travel we will determine your classes and then we shall begin your training in using and unlocking your mana."

Everyone rose at that point and readied themselves for travel. After several minutes of preparation the group departed for their destination. As the group walked down the dark, dimly lit cave Gnarl decided to begin the explanation on the class system and how it worked.

"Sire, mistress I believe it's time we determined what classes you are aligned to. So I would like for you to explain to me what you can do such as your skills and what you are proficient in." Gnarl said from the front of the group.

Naruto and Hinata both thought over Gnarl's words before Hinata spoke up.

"Well Gnarl I'm decent at my family's taijutsu style and my Byakugan, while not being able to see tenketsu like the rest of my family allows me to see much farther than my family ranging up to 10 kilometers. I also have basic skills with medicinal herbs and basic knowledge on most forms of nature and geography. I am also rather stealthy thanks to my training at the academy and some personal training."

Naruto allowed for several seconds of silence before he began to speak. "I'm rather skilled with knives and hidden blades thanks to my earlier life." 'And some additional training' Naruto thought to himself getting a soft chuckle in his head thanks to Izako. "I am also very stealthy and am skilled at picking locks and pickpocketing. I am able to craft several different things including maps and traps along with a few professions and some things i am capable of performing."

Gnarl thought over their words for several minutes before he finally came to a conclusion concerning their classes. "From what I can gather from what you have just told me… Mistress Hinata, while we don't have an official term for it in the dark races class system, the equivalent among the light races would be the ranger class. Master for you I would say that the Assassin class fits you the best, actually come to think of it that also makes you the first assassin class OVerlord. Now how to explain the class system." Gnarl mused for minutes before finally speaking again. "The class system is used to explain each individual's skills and talents. We have the light classes and their opposites the dark classes. The light races 3 main classes the Wizard, Fighter , and Rogue classes. There are of course several other classes, but these are the main classes that you will encounter. Now the Dark Races also have 3 main classes which are the Warlocks, Barbarians, and Assassins. Just like the light races there are of course more classes, but you don't need to know them currently."

" Then what about Hinata-chan's class?" Naruto asked.

"...I guess I have to say that I wasn't entirely honest with her class." Gnarl stated to receive a glare from both Naruto and Hinata, but N=Gnarl continued anyway. "The best way to explain Mistress Hinata's class would be to say that it is a universal class just like the monk class, but like I said Sire you don't need to know about them as of right now."

The group continued walking in silence for several hours with only the occasional sentence from Naruto or Hinata to break the silence. It was after another hour of pure silence that Gnarl decided now was the best time to start on a new topic of conversation.

"Master," Gnarl started so as to obtain Naruto's and Hinata's attention, "I believe it's time that I began teaching both you and Mistress Hinata how to access and use your mana stores." When Gnarl noticed that he had their complete attention he continued. "Accessing your mana is actually a fairly simple endeavor. The first thing that you should do is focus on yourself by erasing all the thoughts floating through your mind. Once your mind is clear start searching for a soft, blue glow. You'll know when you found it if when you reach out to connect to it you feel an electrical pulse travel throughout your body or you feel as if it is humming. After you find it you should reach out for it and once you connect to it you will be able to use your mana whenever you want."

Naruto and Hinata instantly began Gnarl's instructions and within seconds Naruto felt his man coursing through his body, although the feeling for it was vastly different than what Gnarl described, his felt unnatural almost as if it were a after Naruto began channeling his mana, Hinata's mana began flowing throughout her body and soon began to meld with his own mana, he assumed it was because of her succubus heritage. Neither had it in them earlier to tell Gnarl that they had already accessed their mana, but they figured it was for the best.

"Gnarl I have to make a confession." Naruto said to the minion master who looked at him inquisitively. "I actually unlocked my mana when I was 6 and have been practicing with it ever since, although I don't know any spells." Naruto spoke, gaining wide eyes from Hinata and a raised eyebrow from Gnarl.

"You too Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto was surprised by Hinata's question and responded in kind.

"Wait what do you mean by too Hinata-chan?"

"Well the Hyuuga clan begins teaching us how to access our chakra once we turn 7 so we can begin out jyuuken training. During the training to unlock my chakra I unlocked my mana in the process and have been using it ever since."

"Hmmmmm." Gnarl mused. "I see. Then who taught you how to access your mana Sire. I can understand Mistress Hinata unlocking it while being trained by her family, but your story isn't even there."

Naruto remained quiet for some moments before speaking while releasing a good deal of his presence. "If I tell you, you have to swear to never reveal that information to anyone under the pain of death. Understood." Naruto said, his eyes glowing an ominous dark-blue, borderline black.

"We swear we will never reveal anything." They both vocalised though with great difficulty because of the amount of presence crushing down on them.

"Good, Hinata you might not know this, but I didn't always use to live in Konoha. In fact i used to live in a winter woodland. It wasn't until my 10th birthday that I moved to Konoha. However as I grew up in that forest I had 2 people teach me everything that I know. My stealth skills, sensory skills, and everything else I know is all thanks to them. The first person was a Drow." Gnarl looked shocked at Naruto's words as he continued. "Her name was Noctina, Noctina Elhärdzukan." Gnarl was speechless by this point. Everyone in the Dark Sanctuary knew that name. Noctina Elhärdzukan was a drow priestess of the highest caliber, having mastered spells and forms of dark magic that hadn't been seen in millennia and would cause most to cower at the mention of her name let alone her presence. At least until the day she was exiled 143 years ago. "She taught me most of what I know, and it's because of her I have one of my most prized possessions. However, the second person is someone I have known then I knew Noctina. Her name is Izako Manamatsuri, or as you all know her, Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox."

To say Gnarl and Hinata were surprised was an understatement. They were completely flabbergasted. the Kyuubi, the being that destroyed Konoha, was the second person that helped shape Naruto into the person that he was today. And from what they were hearing it sounded like her and Naruto were very good friends.

"Izako-hime taught me quite a bit and gave me my other kost prized possession. Also she said that she would be willing to help us out with anything that we needed if we could find a body for her to inhabit or figure out a way for her to manifest herself into the physical world."

Gnarl tried to process this information the best he could before finally speaking.

"I understand Master, don't worry, this information will go to the grave with us." Gnarl paused for a second then continued. "I don't guess either of you know any spells." He stated.

Naruto and Hinata shook their heads 'no' to signify they did not getting Gnarl to smirk.

"Good, then let me teach you your first spell. It's called fireball."

-Konohagakure-

In konoha things were not running quite as smoothly. The village was in uproar once the news that Mizuki had stolen the forbidden scroll spread across the village. And things only got worse when news that in the process he had also kidnapped the Hyuuga heiress and killed the Kyuubi-brat spread. Currently the sandaime sat in Konoha's council chambers with the civilian, Shinobi, and Elder councils discussing the situation at hand.

"Hokage-sama we must do something!" A civilian councilman wailed. "We must retrieve the scroll and the Hyuuga heiress!"

"Hokage-sama I must agree, we need to find the scroll and my daughter, no matter how weak she is. Kami only knows what will happen to her and I dread to find out that she spilled information on my clan's doujutsu because she was tortured." Hiashi said.

"And what exactly do you want me to do? The ANBU have been out searching for her and Mizuki since last night and it's only recently that they found poor Naruto-kun's body." No one missed the evident grief in his voice and Naruto's name.

"Feh! Who gives a damn about the fucking demon. Were better off with him dead anyway." Another civilian responded with disdain.

Within seconds the entirety of the Shinobi and Elder councils glared at the council member who had just spoken causing him to begin trembling in his seat.

"I suggest you hold your tongue civilian if you know what's good for you." Hiruzen growled.

"you idiots may not realize it, but we are quite vulnerable right now since we no longer have our jinchuuriki to act as a deterrent for war while the other hidden villages still have their Jinchuuriki" Shikaku Nara voiced from his seat.

"Yes Nara-san is correct….Hokage-sama I propose that we kidnap one of the other villages jinchuuriki to take as our own." Danzo said.

"Absolutely not! We are already enemies with Iwa and have an unsteady relationship with Kumo at best, we don't need any more enemies." Hiruzen replied with conviction. "...I have already talked to Iruka about this also. He is deeply saddened by these events and as so we have decided to wait on team placement til next week, Iruka is going to announce to his class the tragic news of last nights events in the hope that at the very least all of the children will learn to take their careers as ninja more seriously, so be prepared to discuss these events with your children. For now this meeting is dismissed." With that Hiruzen disappeared in a shunshin to his office where he started sending out commands to all of his ninja to tighten security of the village so as to not allow another repeat of the night before under the penalty of treason. The remaining councilmen and women were already funneling out of the building by this point all wondering how to discuss the topic with their children.

-Academy-

Iruka's class was gathered in their homeroom awaiting the arrival of their former instructor. As they waited conversations began to fill the room causing different sec's of conversation. While all of this was going on throughout the room all of the clan heirs and Sakura had gathered into a group and were discussing events.

"Oh man I can't wait to get our sensei's!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Troublesome, settle down Kiba, you're just going to have to wait like the rest of us." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shika's right dog boy, besides I already know that Sasuke-kun and I are going to be an amazing team!" Ino squealed the last bit.

"Cha, as if Ino-pig! It's going to be and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled/screeched.

"Hmm." Sasuke grunted.

"I'm not really all that worried about it, I'm wondering where Hinata is." Choji said in between bites of his chips.

"Yea now that you mention it where is Hinata, she's normally the first person to get here." Ino asked.

"Don't know, but maybe Iruka-sensei will know." Kiba replied.

Just as Kiba finished the door slid open revealing a tired and worn Iruka. All noise ceased allowing for Iruka to shuffle over to his desk in silence. As Iruka sat behind his desk all of his students noticed the red rings around his eyes and the bags beneath them too. The remained in silence for several more moments before Ino finally spoke up.

"Iruka-sensei what's up with you, and do you know where Hinata is?"

Iruka began to shake at Ino's question before he finally spoke.

"Class, I...I have some bad news. Your former sensei Mizuki had betrayed the village." Iruka paused as the class broke into gasps and hushed muttering. "He, in the process, also tricked your former classmate, Uzumaki Naruto, into stealing the forbidden scroll in the guise of a makeup test so that he could become a genin. Mizuki then stole the scroll from him and…..and killed him. Afterwards he kidnapped Hinata and fled the village."

The class was stunned. their former loud mouthed classmate, or so they thought,, dead and another classmate kidnapped, it just wasn't real.

"You...you're kidding right Iruka-sensei?" Kiba stammered.

"No...I'm not….team placement had been cancelled til next week under the orders of the Hokage. You're all dismissed.

The class simply stood and made their way out of the classroom, trying to come to terms with what they had just heard with the exception of one raven haired male. As the last student left Iruka finally broke into tears.

"Naruto, Hinata I failed both of you. I'm so sorry."

-Back with Naruto-

"Yes Sire you and Mistress Hinata are doing just fine now that you have formed the mana in your hand, see in your mind the mana heating up until it combusts and once it does there are 2 ways to launch it first you can point out your arm and let it launch that way or you can throw it like you would a ball." Gnarl told Naruto and Hinata.

Both of them nodded and visualised the magic just as Gnarl said and in no time the magic combusted becoming a fireball. As one they thrust out their arms, and by extension their hands, causing the fireballs to go streaking through the air and collide with the wall a few dozen feet away.

"Great job Master, Mistress with a little more practice you'll have mastered this spell." Gnarl was interrupted from his sentence when several scratching and squeaking sounds started springing up all around them. Soon multiple red eyes could be seen staring at them which then scurried into the light revealing a big rat with several scratches and blotches of red covering it's body.

"Sire you and Mistress should be careful. these filthy vermin are dire rats and it's a distinct possibility that they are diseased so you should avoid being injured by one at all costs. I would recommend using the fireball spell to kill them and if they get to close the browns will take care of them."

By this point the rats had begun advancing on their position in numbers and with great speed; however, it wasn't enough as Naruto and Hinata took Gnarl's advice to heart and began flinging fireballs left and right trying to exterminate as many rats as possible, although they were kind of curious about what the little browns orbs were that dropped after the rats died. Soon enough the rather sizeable army of rats had been cut down to only a handful at the most, all of which scurried away from the small group and avoided the burning bodies of their brethren probably because of the interesting fact that if the barely even touched the flames they too would combust because of their extremely flammable fur.

"Gnarl what are those small brown orbs?" Hinata questioned the minion master.

"Ahh yes. These small brown orbs as you put it are actually called life force and are what is used to create more minions. Sire have the browns gather the life force by sweeping them towards it, from there they will gather all of the life force."

Naruto nodded his head and commanded the browns to begin gathering the life force. As the first brown returned and Naruto came in contact with the life force, he became disoriented and fell to one knee as the browns continued to bring him the life force. As Naruto absorbed the last of the life force he stood back up.

"Ah I'm not surprised you fell sire. Most Overlords take time to become accustomed to having the life force stored in their bodies; however, because of that fact you can tell how many of each type of life force you have that you can use." Gnarl voiced off to naruto's left..

Hinata who was at his right whispered in his ear. "Naruto-kun are you ok, do you need help?"

"No I'll be fine just a little disoriented is all, but that doesn't matter let's continue on, we still need to meet up with the Gnomes."

"Ok Naruto-kun if you say so." Hinata responded back.

"I agree with Sire, We need to meet up with the Gnomes as soon as possible." Gnarl vocalised from the back of the group until the browns started scrambling all over the place and muttering unintelligible sentences.

"Gnarl what the hell are they doing?" Hinata questioned as Naruto's eye started twitching in annoyance.

"The minions only do this on one occasion and that's when a tower object is nearby...Master try pulsing your mana, if there is a tower object nearby you should be able to detect its magical aura."

"Should I try to do so too Gnarl?" Hinata asked the minion master who merely stared back at her in incomprehension. "I mean wouldn't the both of us pulsing our mana be a good idea so we can be certain of the exact location of the object."

At her second explanation Gnarl nodded his head and answered. "O' Yes I suppose that would be a good idea."

Neither Naruto nor Hinata needed any prompting as both pulsed their mana and within seconds had a reading on the magical aura of the tower object. However both pulsed their mana a second time, not believing where the aura was coming from, receiving a raised eyebrow from Gnarl. When they once again received the same message from the aura they both turned and stared at Gnarl in disbelief.

"Where is the object Sire?" Gnarl questioned.

"Gnarl you're not going to believe this, but the object…." Hinata trailed off.

"Is right above us." Naruto finished.

Gnarl stared at them in surprise before looking up. And behold above them was a blue pillar being held up by several pieces of ivy that were interconnected.

"Sire maneuver the browns beneath the object then once they are in position you and mistress need to shoot the ivy with some fireballs, that should burn through the ivy and allow the object to fall so that the browns can catch it."

Naruto listened to Gnarl's advice and directed 6 of the browns with them to stand beneath the object before he and Hinata freed the hanging object with several fireballs.

"Gnarl which tower object is this?" Naruto questioned while he and Hinata examined the object that was now being supported by the browns.

"This is a mana pillar Sire, but enough of that. Come on and follow me Sire, afterall you said so yourself, we need to reach the Gnomes." Gnarl said as he continued to hobble down the cave, followed by his Master and Master's Mistress.

-Back in Konoha: With Sasuke (Nightcore: In the end Black veil Brides)-

Sasuke could be seen walking across the expanse of Konoha. After hearing about the death of a classmate and how another was kidnapped, he decided that the best thing he could do was walk around the village. He quickly discovered this to not be true as it gave him time to think about what had happened, but the more he thought about it the more he came to a realization. Something about the story there were told was off. At the time he had been shocked at the news, but now that he had time to ponder over it he discovered a flaw in the story, there was no way in hell that Mizuki could beat Naruto plain and simple. He had seen Naruto's training regime several times before so he knew that Naruto was far better than he let on and was most likely the strongest person in the entire academy, and that included the teachers! Then there was the problem with Hinata. Sasuke and the rest of the class knew that she had a Konoha sized crush on the blonde. So much so that she would follow him around from time to time. However he had also seen Hinata's training both with and without her family, and while it was not as difficult as Naruto's She was easily the second strongest in the academy right after Naruto, her only problem really was her self-confidence! And he would say without a doubt that while the training with her family was tough, it had nothing on the training she did by herself. She trained almost exactly like Naruto meaning not only was she stealthy, but she was also very fast, strong, and agile. And that's why he knew something about the story involving Naruto and Hinata was off and he was willing to bet that wherever he found Naruto that Hinata was going to be right there beside him, neither of them would be taken down so easily, at least not without way more collateral than there was which would have alerted every ninja in the village especially if Naruto used either his blades or the Kyuubi's chakra. Yes he knew about the Kyuubi after watching her train Naruto out in the woods once and he had no problem with that fact, honestly he thought that all of the villagers were idiots for confusing the container with the kunai sealed inside of it so to speak. But that was neither here nor there, he had to discover was had actually happened to his classmates. Even if it meant leaving the village to do so.

-Elsewhere in Konoha-

Sakura Haruno was, to put it mildly, confused. Just earlier today she she was all pumped and excited to find out who her Jonin sensei was going to be and who her teammates were, and now here she was sad and confused about what she had heard about her former classmates. She had actually liked Hinata as a really good friend even if they didn't speak that much. Then there was Naruto. Initially she hadn't liked him because he was loud and obnoxious, but over time she became accustomed to his personality and, even though she would never admit it, she found his pranks quite charming and funny. As all of these thoughts raced through her mind, she finally arrived at her home and walked through the door only to run straight into her mother.

"O' hi honey, sorry I can't stay and talk but I need to go help your father at work. And please watch Miyuri, she's in her room currently." She said as she rushed out the door closing it behind her.

At hearing what her mother had asked of her she shivered. Don't get her wrong she loved everyone in her family, but her little sister by 2 years, Miyuri, scared the ever living shit out of her. Sakura decided to go ahead and check on her sister as she contemplated on her family. Typically Sakura and her sister were home alone most of the time because of her work-a-holic parents, both of which worked in the cryptanalysis department of the villages R&D department. There were actually times where her parents were so focused on their work that they forgot to buy the necessities needed for the house. It was at this point that she arrived at her sisters door and with a gulp knocked on the door.

"What?" The voice from the other side demanded.

"Um...uhhh...do...do you need anything M...Miyuri-chan?" Sakura stuttered out.

For several seconds there was no sound, but finally Miyuri opened her door to stand in the entrance and address her sister.

Miyuri stood at 5'7 with an hourglass frame, full C-cup breasts, shapely hips and ass, black ass length hair with silver highlights, silver iris's surrounding the pupils of her eyes, high cheekbones, pale red lips that were covered in lip gloss purple on the top and black on the bottom, and pale somewhat tanned skin. All in all she was a beauty to behold.

"No sister I don't' need anything so leave me alone." Miyuri replied as she began to shut her door.

"O'. Ok then…also my classmate Uzumaki Naruto was reported to have been killed and…...and my other classmate Hyuuga Hinata was kidnapped by the same person that killed Naruto…...I just figured you'd find it interesting." Sakura said, getting her sister to stop closing the door for a brief moment before she shut it all the way.

"I see. I thought you didn't like the boy and thought that the other was weird. Regardless leave me alone, I don't want you to disturb me." Miyuri commanded.

Sakura dejectedly said "hai" before trudging into the living room of their house.

Inside Miyuri's room Miyuri had just seated herself on her bed while gazing out the window towards the darkening sky and began to speak to herself.

"So you left the village have you Naruto-kun. Well you better come back soon, you still have a promise to keep." She muttered to herself with a faint smile gracing her lips before she returned to her previous activity, making new weapons and poisons for her dolls/puppets.

-Konoha: In general-

All across Konoha Iruka's former class was arriving home and began questioning their parents about what they had been informed of. While most of the civilians told their children not to worry about it and that it was unimportant, the shinobi parents explained to their children that that was how the world of Shinobi worked, with betrayals and death. As the day dragged into night all of the clan heirs learned 2 important lessons. 1. Todays friend could be tomorrow's enemy and 2. Keep your friends close but never expect to get scot free every time because eventually you will lose one of them. Today was a really sad day for the village indeed.

-Back with Naruto (Nightcore: Until the end Breaking Benjamin)-

The group once again found themselves surrounded by a pack of dire rats for the 5th time within the last 2 hours, except for this time they stood in the nest of the rats. They were determined to kill them off once and for all. However this time they may have gone in way over their heads as a giant dire rat scurried out of a hole in the wall.

"Master we may be in trouble, that is a Dire Rat King, but if we can kill it all of the dire rats in the area will disperse and for the most part leave us alone." Gnarl voiced from beside his master.

"This is going to be a pain…...Hinata I want you to pelt the king with fireballs for as long as you can. Gnarl, I want you and the remaining 4 browns and Giblet to hold of the minion rats, I'm going to help Hinata-chan slay the king." Naruto commanded.

"I'll do my best Naruto-kun, but I'm almost out of mana." Hinata acknowledged.

"Of course Sire." Gnarl acknowledged also.

"That's fine Hinata-chan just keep going until you can't anymore…...GO!"

Everyone dispersed with Naruto and Hinata dashing to the left while Gnarl and the Browns dispersed amongst the room to kill the rats.

The browns charged the dire rats and began clubbing and stabbing them left and right, killing some and enraging others, but overall doing their job as a distraction force. Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were throwing fireballs and the giant rat who, surprisingly, was able to dodge the majority of the flaming balls of magic. In spite of that the king was becoming enraged by this point and released a deafening screech before charging the blonde and bluenette. Both rolled in different directions Naruto the left and Hinata the right allowing the Rat King to rsm into the wall and collapse it revealing 2 tower objects and a group of 6 more Browns. The rat king recovered fairly quickly though and scurried out of the hole it made, but a red glow out of the corner of its eye caught its attention causing the King to whip its tail at the source of the red glow and subsequently sending Hinata into the far side of the room where she connected with the wall, releasing a sharp cry of pain, and collapsed on the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of seeing his friend harmed in such a brutal manner. "Hinata!" After several seconds of no response Naruto bowed his head and began to growl. Suddenly Naruto disappeared then reappeared behind the Rat King sending a large black fireball at it. The fireball connected with the King and elicited a dark grin from Naruto who was now standing to the side of the Rat Kings head tanto drawn and black flames traveling its length, strangely he didn't notice the silver scaling along his arm nor the fact that his eyes were glowing a dark ominous black.

"Suffer!" Naruto shouted as he decapitated the King with a large black arc of flames that spewed from his tanto.

As copious amounts of life force spilled from the now dead King, Naruto came back to his senses sheathed his blade and sprinted over to his downed friend.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as he began shaking his downed friend who began to moan and grumble and after several more seconds opened her eyes.

"Uhh, what hit me?" Hinata groaned as Naruto helped her sit upright.

"The rat King whipped you with its tail and sent you into the wall. After watching you get hurt like that I flipped…...The Rat King's body is still burning over there." Naruto told his friend.

Hinata turned her head in the direction Naruto was pointing and was met by the glorious site of the King's body burning in black flames.

"Thank You Naruto-kun, but why are the flames black?" She questioned the blonde who was unable to respond.

"That's because of his bloodline awakening even if it was only temporary." Gnarl answered.

"What bloodline Gnarl, you never mentioned one to me earlier." Naruto asked the minion master with a frown on his face and anger beginning to boil in his stomach.

"I'll inform you of more about it later when it truly awakens Sire." Gnarl said to placate his leader.

"Fine, but you owe me an explanation for this Gnarl." Naruto said as he commanded the browns to collect the dropped life force and after they finished gathering all of it to retrieve the 2 tower objects along with freeing a 6 other browns.

"Sire those objects will help us greatly once we retrieve the tower heart. The round one is a spell stone while the one that resembles the mana pillar is a health column." Gnarl said in a somewhat excited voice.

As the group readied themselves to exit the room Naruto suddenly felt a small spark of mana coming from the hole that the Rat King had entered the room from and decided to go check it out.

"Hold up Gnarl. I felt a spark of mana coming from over there...I'm going to go check it out." He spoke.

As he approached the hole he noticed that the small spark of mana began to reappear more rapidly the closer he became to the hole until he noticed something fly out of the hole and hover directly in front of him.

The creature before him resembled a small woman with an hourglass body, shapely hips and ass, moderate sized bust (for her body size), pale lips, blue hair with purple streaks, cheekbones just beneath her eyes, pale skin, black eyes, 1 small fang jutting out of the left side of her mouth, and purple wings with blue vein like lines . For clothes she wore a type of amazonian armor that covered her chest and just below it but still revealed a portion of her cleavage. On her waist she wore armor that covered her hips and the tops of her legs with thin lines stretching of the main body to form intricate patterns on both pieces of armor.

"Master, the creature floating in front of you is known as an Unseelie and judging from the way she looks and the feel of her mana I would say that she is a Shadow Unseelie." Gnarl spoke from Naruto's left, causing him to jump slightly.

"Yes I am. My name is Kari and I am the Queen of the Shadow Unseelie. Who are you?" Kari asked in a near emotionless tone.

"The one who you are floating before is Uzumaki Naruto the 18th Overlord and direct descendant of William Archan later known as William Black." Gnarl told the Unseelie Queen.

"The new Overlord huh. It's been quite some time since we have encountered an Overlord and even longer since we have helped you like we swore to your ancestor Kyle Black. I am very much interested on how you will achieve your goals and it's time that we upheld our promise to your ancestor. Okay Naruto I am going to bind myself to you." Kari told Naruto, who was confused by what she meant.

"Wait what do you mean by bind yourself to me?" He asked.

"She is going to absorb a small part of your mana and effectively meld her mana signature to yours meaning that if you die so does she, but she also feeds off of your mana which over time will make her stronger as the true abilities of your mana begin to unlock themselves." Gnarl told his leader.

"He's correct Naruto, now let's get this underway." Kari said before she inhaled a black light that floated into her mouth off of Naruto's body. "Mmmm." Kari moaned as she collapsed to her knees in bliss. "So he's one of those is he. He is very lucky indeed to be that type, but as it happens to be I have a gift for you Sire." Kari then flew back into the hole and reappeared moments later with a black gem clutched between her arms.

"Oooo. Sire take it, that's a shadow gem and it will help you out greatly with your bloodline." Gnarl told Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head and reached out for the gem which Kari easily dropped into his empty palm. But after a matter of seconds the gem began to glow brightly then melded into his skin causing him to collapse with a pained scream as a burning sensation crawled its way throughout his entire body before centralizing at the nape of his neck where the shadow gem was now resting comfortably. As Naruto returned to his feet with Hinata's help he noticed something off about his arms, primarily the faint silver scaling that ran up and down them.

"What the Hell! What's up with my arms!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"That Sire is the awakening of your bloodline, which will now be progressing at a constant rate thanks to the shadow gem." Gnarl replied.

"What bloodline Gnarl!" Naruto yelled in rage as his eyes began turning an ominous luminescent black and black wisps began to form around his body.

"The bloodline of the highborn Dragon-kin. However now isn't the time to discuss this, we need to reach the Gnomes...I'll tell you more about your bloodline later Sire I promise.

"...You better Gnarl or you won't be living much longer." Naruto said as he motioned for Gnarl to start walking.

"Of course Sire." Gnarl then began walking off and was soon followed by Naruto, Kari sitting on Naruto's shoulder, Hinata, and the browns. The group walked for for several hours in silence, only stopping occasionally to deal with some stray dire rats, when they exited the cave they had been traveling through the entire time to stop on a ledge above a city.

"This is the home of the Gnomes Sire, the Gnomish city of Taklesh. Now come on, we still have to make it to the bottom."

Naruto followed Gnarl. Feeling anticipation well up in his stomach somehow he just knew that things weren't going to smoothly and strangely...it excited him.

-End of Chapter-

**Demonick: And there you have it guys Chapter 2 of Naruto: Overlord Arisen. Also I have some more information as of this Authors note. Since it took me several days to type by this time I have gotten another commentator named Greysongarr who has also asked me to use some of his OC's and I accepted wholeheartedly especially after reading their bio's. The first of his OC's will be appearing next chapter. Also Grey doesn't talk much so don't expect much commentary from him overall but if he does have something to say I guarantee you that it is important in some way.**

**Grey: Hey everyone I'm glad to be here and hope everyone like's my OC's.**

**Demonick I'm sure they will man I'm sure they will. And now here is Phenix to give everyone the second piece of information**

**Phenix: Ok guys first and foremost here is the current list for the harem. Hinata, Tayuya, Kushina, Kari, Korra (an OC that will appear next chapter), Nero Vu~apaia Kishi(OC that will appear later on), Miyu Vu~apaia Kishi (Nero's cousin will appear later when Nero does or will she),Izako (Fem. Kyuubi), Fem. Gaara, and Miyuri. There are probably going to be others just let him know who you would like to see in the Harem and he will determine if it will work for what he has planned with the story.**

**Demonick: Thanks Phenix and I am also happy to announce that we have shipped Huntress of to the Marietta Trench so there is little chance of her returning now hehehehe.**

**Knight: That was an amazing chapter bro and I'm sure the readers will have loved it to man**

**Demonick: Thanks knight also there will be no bashing in this story if I can help it, so don't think that I was trying to bash Sakura in that one scene. So I guess that that's all for now guys so please favorite if you really liked the chapter or follow and please leave a review so that I can know what you guys would like to see me fix up. So all for now guys please Review and JA NE!**


	3. We've only just begun

**Naruto: Overlord Arisen**

**Chapter 3: We've only just begun**

**Demonick: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Overlord Arisen and with me today I have Grey, Phenix, Knight, and my friend Dylan.**

**Grey:...**

**Phenix: Hey guys!**

**Knight: Yo what's up everybody.**

**Dylan: Sup.**

**Demonick: ok everyone I only have one announcement before we get to the chapter and that is another update on the list of girls. First is Hinata, then Kushina, Kyuubi, Tayuya, Kari, Miyuri, and some others which include other OC's that have yet to be introduced and other Naruto girl's that have yet to be introduced in the story.**

**Phenix: Also from all of us is a shout out to all of our loyal readers and reviewers, you guys know who you are so give yourself a pat on the back and please continue to read and review the story.**

**Demonick: That's right and now let's get on with the story!**

"How the hell in the name of the Dark Overseer did we get stuck in this fucking position!" Hinata yelled in outrage from behind the bars of the cell that resided in the lower levels of the dungeon within the gnome city.

The group had made their way down the cliffs and snuck their way into the city. They then spent the next 2-4 hours exploring after they had discovered that the king was ordering the gnomes to mine up even more precious minerals in the name of the Overlord. While they were exploring they did manage to find the tower heart, but were unable to seize control of it due to all of the surrounding guards so they continued exploring. As the exploration continued Naruto and by extension Kari fell through the floor after it had given way beneath his feet. Naruto and Kari then left the area as several guards flooded into the room and captured the rest of their friends and took them to the dungeon under orders of the king landing them in their current situation.

"Hey you, shut up over there!" A guard shouted.

"Fuck you!" Hinata shouted in retaliation before Gnarl too joined in on the shouting.

"The Overlord will be back to get us, just wait you damn thieving gnomes!"

"Whatever, everyone knows that there are no more Overlords so keep your damn mouth shut!" The guard replied back before hearing their name called and walking off.

The group sat in silence for quite some time afterwards until they noticed a female gnome, who seemed to be taller than the others they had seen, walking over to their position.

"I heard you mentioned the Overlord and I'm kinda curious to know for myself, has he indeed returned?" She questioned

"Yes he has indeed returned. What about it?" Gnarl responded.

"What if I told you that I could free you so that you can meet back up with your master." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

""Oh? And what do you get out of it mrs….."

"Tak and we get rid of that damned king who has been working our people to death plus I don't have to worry about mating season." Tak responded, the last part sending a small shiver down her spine.

"I see…..and what's the catch?"

At this part Tak smiled. "Simple. Me and my friends want to join the Overlord."

Gnarl grinned widely. "I believe we can do that."

-With Naruto-

Naruto and Kari were currently traveling down a dark sewer beneath the city. As they continued to travel Naruto began to think back to how they had ended up in this situation.

-Flashback-

The group had just started climbing down the cliff after staring at the city of Taklesh. While the group made their way down Hinata brought up an observation she had made with her byakugan.

"Gnarl I noticed that there are several gnomes carrying pick axes and other things to a mine just outside of the city wall. Why is that?"

"Yes that makes sense. As for the gnomes carrying all of those tools back and forth is because gnomes are some of the best miners and appraisers of precious gems so they are constantly mining to gain more of those resources."

"I guess that makes sense. If they want to make money they have to mine more of those gems from the earth so that they can sell them."

"Yes that is the most likely reason for them to be mining with a force this large, but we can continue this discussion later for now we need to reach the city."

"Gnarl is correct we can continue this discussion later, for now keep moving." Naruto voiced from behind Gnarl.

Hinata just nodded her head and continued down the cliff in silence. As the last of the group reached the bottom they immediately began to dash towards the city while sticking to the shadows as to not be noticed after all even if they were potential allies it was best to stay hidden until proven otherwise. Just as they reached the city they all heard a loud commotion going on inside the city just behind the gates. Naruto and Hinata decided to move towards the noise and investigate so they approached the gates from the shadow and listened in on the conversation taking place.

"Please don't!" A gnome cried while being dragged off by two bigger gnomes.

"And why not! You tried to steal some of the gems that we have been storing for the Overlord!" Another gnome shouted back.

Naruto and Hinata were shocked and confused at the same time, but decided to continue listening anyway.

"I'm sorry! I'll...I'll never do it again, just please don't throw me in the dungeon!"

"No! You must be punished for your crimes against both the King and the Overlord. So as per orders of the King you will be thrown into the dungeon until it has been deemed you have learned your lesson. We do not need him mad at us especially after entrusting us with with the tower heart and the brown and grey hives."

At the last bit Naruto and Hinata decided to sneak back to the group and relay the information they had just heard so that they could decide on a course of action. After several minutes of carefully maneuvering themselves through the shadows they made their way back to their group and informed them of what they had heard.

"This is unsettling news Sire as we never sent word that we had finally found you, and not only that but it seems like they have found not only the tower heart but also the brown and grey hives. I believe they more than likely found the tower heart and the hives in one of the surrounding tunnels then tricked the remaining gnomes into working for the king under the guise that you had returned and were waging war with the light races. Master we cannot allow this slight to go unpunished!" Gnarl spoke with a forceful tone.

"And it won't; however, we still don't have enough information to form a solid plan of attack." Naruto countered.

"Maybe we could sneak into their stronghold and search around, find the tower heart, both hives, and gain extra information all in one go." Hinata offered her opinion.

"...I agree with Hinata-chan on this, it seems like our best course of action at the moment….Hinata-chan and I will sneak back to the gates and we will signal for the rest of you to follow us when we have determined that the area is clear. The remaining browns with the different tower objects will have to stay behind though as to not put the objects into any danger so I want them to retreat back to the cliff face and hide themselves and the objects as best they can."

Gnarl only needed some seconds to think over the offered plan and agree with it. After Gnarl gave his assent Naruto and Hinata took off towards the gate and once they reached it they found, to their delight, that the area around the gates was deserted. They went ahead and called the rest of the group over and snuck into the city, hiding in the shadows to avoid detection as they made their way to the large building in the center of the city. It took them roughly half an hour but they finally made it and snuck through a side door.

"Ok we made it inside, now what?" Naruto questioned.

"we do as Mistress Hinata said and begin searching." Gnarl replied.

Naruto nodded and the group started searching the building. It only took the group 2 hours to find the vault containing the tower heart and both hives, but they decided to leave it alone for now because of the high amount of guards they could see patrolling both inside and outside the vault. They decided to continue their search as they didn't have the means to take out so many guards and after another 2-3 hours of searching found themselves in a room with 6 different paths to choose from.

"Which way Gnarl?" Hinata asked.

Gnarl took several minutes to think it over before he began walking to the path just to the right of the center of the back wall.

"This way." He said.

"As they all walked towards Gnarl everyone heard a sharp crack followed by a cry of surprise as Naruto fell through the floor. Gnarl and Hinata rushed over to the hole and called down. Naruto-kun/Sire are you all right!"

"Yea I'm fine kinda sore but I'm fine. You guys go on and I'll follow these tunnels down here. Naruto said then began walking down a tunnel out of their line of sight followed by a lazily flying Kari just before the others were captured ending them in their current predicament.

-Flashback End-

"Master I see a faint glow further down the tunnel, I believe it's the end of this particular tunnel." Kari told Naruto.

"Ok let's head that direction cause I want to get out of this damn tunnel." He responded.

"yes master, and I also felt the presence of some other unseelie nearby;however, they were not of my tribe, I believe they were part of the flame Unseelie tribe."

"Ok then we can check that out later for now we need to get out of here and find the others." Naruto replied as they reached the tunnel's end and jumped out.

As soon as they had jumped out humming was heard, melodic and graceful, alongside a child's giggling and laughter some distance from where they had landed. They followed the sound until it led to a small clearing with crystalline gemstones that shone with barely contained light surrounding it. Within that clearing twirling in place was a child looking to be only 8 years old, wearing a white hoodie, pants, boots and gloves. The child's face was shadowed by their hood, refusing to show whether the child was male or female, though a cartoonish grin could be seen from under the shadows.

The child stopped as soon as it saw Naruto and the Unseelie flying behind him, happily waving before moving towards one of the crystals where a katana rested within a black sheathe. The kid continued its giggling even as it came to a stop directly in front of Naruto, grin still in place unnerving the two young demi-humans. The child looked over Naruto, and Kari before continuing its giggling and twirling around before speaking in a voice that radiated playfulness. "Who are you, I'm Kodomo, Wanna play?"

The three short but fast phrases caught Naruto off guard before replying "I'm Naruto, and this is Kari. Nice to meet you, but we have to reach Taklesh."

Kodomo seemed saddened before cheering up instantly, its giggling gaining a hint of madness within the child-like sound. Kodomo disappeared for a moment before appearing hanging upside down from one of the crystal with legs and arms hanging onto the structure made from gems. "Taklesh… that place under lock and key, no one allowed in or out since they captured some prisoners not to long ago," The child made a frown with its smile. "Nii-san isn't allowed out, so we can't leave." The smile reappeared on the shadowed face, "I want Nii-san out. Naruto want in. I'll give you distraction for entering, Naruto allow Nii-san to escape. I help you later on as well, Fair, yes?"

Kari chose this moment to interrupt the conversation, "Master, the child in front of you reeks of Light, best be wary of him. Though there is the question of why I felt madness within his voice." KAri began muttering to herself after the second sentence, while Kodomo looked towards the Shadow Unseelie Queen.

Its giggling reaching the point where it became demented and fully tainted with insanity, Kodomo released his hold on the crystal before disappearing and reappearing in front of Kari. The Unseelie queen caught a glimpse of pale yellow within the confines of the child's hood before the kid cartwheeled away to the middle of the clearing. "Snaky-face made me Light, He made Nii-san Dark. Not my fault I smell of Light." Kodomo went into a pouting gesture along with the sound associated with it.

Naruto noticed something off about the child in front of them and got to wondering, 'He doesn't seem to have a shadow connected to his body or even a shadow to begin with that's fairly interesting, and could this snake face he's talking about be Orochimaru of the Sanin?' Naruto thought as he noticed Kodomo held no shadow. Naruto slowly nodded his head as that line of thought made a form of sense from what they had just heard. By this time Kodomo went out of his pout and looked at Naruto and Kari.

"Well, does Naruto accept Kodomo's offer?" The voice spoken held mostly questioning and insanity, with a little bit of what they assumed was longing, though they couldn't tell for sure due to the giggling that persisted.

Naruto nodded his head and said, "I accept."

Kodomo's smile grew a bit more when the child heard the words, clapping their hands together and tilting its head before drawing the pure white katana from the sheathe with its right hand. The child spoke but three words before leaving the two to themselves, "Time to play." Chilling laughter left Kodomo's mouth as he vanished followed by several alarms ringing out shortly after.

"Master do you think we can trust him? After all he reeks of light." Kari questioned of her master to make sure he understood what he was doing.

"...Yes I do believe we can." Naruto replied as he began to slowly make his way back towards the Gnome city.

-With Kodomo at the City gates-

Kodomo appeared directly in front of the city gates, the two gate wardens on duty calling out in Gnomish words he half-understood. He moved towards the gate, twirling and laughing as he went, head tilted to the side and smile still in place. One of the Gnomes walked forward to deal with Kodomo, while the other went to a nearby alarm bell.

The Gnome tried another language that the child didn't recognize, before being bisected by the boy's katana. The other gate warden shouted before ringing the bell rapidly, turning back to receive the blade within his stomach. The Cheshire-smile with pale yellow eyes was the last thing the Gnome saw before the world turned black.

Gnomes in metal armor wielding various single-handed weapons and shields rushed through streets towards the gate while others carrying crossbows were just behind them. They reached the gate from where the alarm had rung, and found what could only be described as a nightmare. Gnomish troops littered the ground, blood spilling onto the street from amputated limbs, beheadings, and numerous slashes and several perfectly round holes found upon the bodies.

In the middle of this carnage, twirling in a circle, was Kodomo, his clothes and blade blood-stained, while numerous superficial wounds encompassed his body. The giggling emanating from the boy was maddening, the sort you only see from those who no longer have minds that remain whole and sane. The hooded boy bent backwards to gaze at the new arrivals, the grin that was upon his face unnerving the majority of the Gnomes.

Without warning the boy cartwheeled towards them before returning to two feet and slashing at the closest Gnome. The Gnome barely brought his shield up to block the blow before his feet was swept from under him, while his axe was ripped from his hand and embedded within his skull. The other Gnomes charged at Kodomo, crossbows releasing their bolts towards the insane boy, while the other Gnomes yelled battle cries within their language. The katana was brought to bear, deflecting the bolts that would harm the wielder, and while the blade made many of the projectiles miss, 3 managed to hit the boy's skin and make him bleed.

Kodomo laughed as a Gnome with a sword charged him, blocking the blow before decapitating the warrior. Another Gnome rushed alongside 2 others, maces gleaming from the crystalline lights above, a blow crushed the boy's left arm, another his chest while the third was blocked. The Cheshire-grin still plastered on his face, Kodomo forced the one he blocked back and stabbed the Gnome that had crushed his arm in the shoulder before slicing it off, before he fell back.

Putting the sword in his mouth, he roughly grabbed his left arm and twisted it. The sound of bones breaking putting off many of the Gnomes, while Kodomo flexed his left arm again and returned his blade to his hand. The scent of magic rose in the air to those that could smell it, emanating from the previously-crushed arm. Kodomo swayed drunkenly before charging back at the warrior Gnomes, slicing through the armor while the blade began to glow dimly.

One Gnome tried to attack him from behind, resulting in a sword being lodged in Kodomo's back, white 'blood' leaking from the wound as opposed to red. Without missing a beat, the child turned and placed his left hand against the breastplate right where the heart was before the Gnome shot backwards, a perfect hole decorating where the hand was placed.

The archer Gnomes lined up their crossbows again and fired, only to hit air as the boy disappeared from sight, a pained gurgle alerted them to his new location, behind the archers. They stood no chance against the crazed boy amongst them, their crossbows splintering when they were used to defend themselves. An armored Gnome rushed in to allow the archers to escape from the boy, even as more Gnomish troops entered the area from various other streets, the poor Gnome was cut in half vertically before he swung down his axe.

The sword Kodomo held was thrown through the air towards a wide-eyed Gnome. The sword embedded itself in the Gnome's right shoulder, before the boy grabbed the blade while sliding under the appendage, resulting in a flying arm and blood shower. Rising from the ground rapidly, Kodomo held the blade backwards as it slit another Gnome's throat. The child pressed his hand against a female Gnome's face, before throwing her directly into the ground with a crack of splitting bone.

More and more Gnomes rushed outward with seemingly no end, yet while they could harm the boy the wounds seemed to hardly hold any significance of keeping him down. Then another volley of crossbows shot at the chi… no, monster in front of them, fear making them aim and reload faster than discipline would allow. The bolts were hammered away with the free hand as the blade engaged with a mace, the giggling serving to frighten them into acting faster, as another four projectiles found refuge within the skin of the Kodomo.

An axe embedded itself within his chest, white blood flowing from the wound, while the owner panicked as he couldn't tear his weapon away. Kodomo laughed out a word as his free hand, looking like a gun with two fingers as the 'barrel', pointed at the Gnome frantically trying to rip his weapon from their prison. "Bang." The Gnome fell to the ground with a small hole through his forehead, while the hand smoked at the fingertips. Then he noticed no others charging him, only pointing their weapons at him from a 'safe' distance.

Kodomo stood trembling within a circle of Gnomish steel and iron, the grin and giggling having not stopped once since he first began his attack, if anything they had become bigger and louder respectively. Many of the Gnomes looked in fear of the blood-coated child, weapons and projectiles lodged within his body still. He looked around with a grin before suddenly stopping his giggling for a moment, smile becoming wider. Throwing his head back he declared, "The King has lost his crown, The boy sits upon the throne, The people lost their frowns, How he has grown!"

The Gnomes looked amongst themselves for a moment, not moving until another Gnome came rushing from the King's quarters out of breathe. The messenger took a moment before relaying the news, to which many among the warriors did not comprehend for a moment.

Then the news hit home and the warriors cheered and paraded around, to which Kodomo watched with a small smile upon his shadowed face, before disappearing once more intent on finding his 'Nii-san'.

-Meanwhile with Naruto and Kari-

While Kodomo assaulted the front gates Naruto and Kari used the distraction to sneak over the walls and into the palace.

It didn't take them to long to reach the palace's main hall, so from there they decided on their plan. They dashed down the hall and took the third right they came upon, figuring they may as well start from where they were all separated. As they dashed down the corridor Naruto began to notice something off about the atmosphere around him. It felt as if the longer he stayed within the palace the more his blood began to boil causing him to itch for battle. Pushing those thoughts away he focused once more on the path ahead of them until they heard a high pitched sound reverberate throughout the palace signaling to all the guards within and within the barracks that there were intruders in the palace.

Well there go's our element of surprise I guess." Naruto muttered as he ran around the upcoming corner, although on the inside he was secretly happy that he could now test his strength in combat against an aware opponent, and into a contingent of guards.

"Halt! Lower your weapons and surrender in the name of the King!" The lead guard shouted as he and the rest of the guards hefted their shields and spears.

"No." Naruto responded as he threw a fireball into the center of the group causing them to scatter as the fireball exploded.

Naruto continued past the guards While listening to Kari, who saw this as a good teaching moment.

"Excellent Job master; however, maybe you should use start using shadow magic so that you don't accidentally burn the place down." She said in her normal monotone with a small trace of humor evident too.

"Maybe, but I don't know how to use shadow magic nor do I know any spells for it."

"Then I'll teach you." Naruto nodded for her to continue so she did. "Shadow magic is not very hard to use or manipulate, but it does require 2 things. 1st is a strict hold on your emotions because they can cause your spell to go haywire, mainly because shadow magic is all about centering yourself in the nothingness within yourself or as we call it the void. 2nd is the ability to visualise your needs in your mind since shadow magic responds to the needs of it's user, actually most magic acts like this and is only limited to your own imagination meaning there can be an infinite number of spells as long as people can continue being original. An example of this would be say that during a fight you lose your weapon and can't retrieve it, you can use shadow magic to visualise then create yourself a solid weapon out of a material I call shadow matter and as a bonus it will only disappear once you let go off it. This fact makes shadow magic one of the most versatile forms of magic as it literally had endless possibilities. Try to use shadow bolt or create a weapon to fight the next group of guards we come across."

"Alright there's no problem with that." He responded eager to try out a new form of magic and even more eager to use it to eliminate his enemies.

He continued to run and take every turn he came across until he entered a large chamber full of guards.

"Halt!" A guard yelled. "In the name of the King surrender or we will use deadly force."

"Shut up." Naruto said before focusing mana to his right hand a forming a pure black dagger made out of the surrounding shadows condensed into a solid mass.

But before the battle could begin a couple of things happened. First the vent above them opened up allowing for the browns that did follow Naruto's group to fall on the guards, distracting them, and second was Gnarl, Hinata shouting profanities at both Gnarl and the surrounding gnomes, Giblet, Doc, and some unknown female Gnome rushed into the room. And why this is peculiar you might ask. Well besides that fact that Hinata was cursing like a sailor, it's the fact that upon entree Hinata charged one Gnome, killed him with a jyuuken strike to the heart, turned and then stabbed another guard in the throat with a knife that she pulled out of her kunai bag, and then finally ripped the knife out of the dead guard's throat only to throw it and impale another guard in the head with it, the entire time the Gnome that accompanied them was taking out the remaining guards with throwing knives.

By this point the remaining guards realised that their only hope of salvation lied through the door that Naruto was standing before. As one they charged the blonde hoping that their combined might would cause the Overlord to move. However Naruto to had realised this fact and a little before the guards did and now had a dark smile stretching across his face.

"You've made a very grave charging at me like that, one that you won't live to regret." Naruto spoke in a dark, ominous tone before vanishing from view then reappearing amongst the charging guards with his shadow dagger now somewhat extended and cleaving through the arm of the guard to his immediate right.

The now de-armed, both figuratively and literally, guard fell to the ground roaring from the pain as copious amounts of blood gushed from the wound and getting the remaining guards to look back at both Naruto and the their injured comrade. Even as they turned NAruto was still faster and by the time they had finished turning Naruto had already beheaded a guard, somersaulted over one as he plunged the blade through their back and vertically bisected him as he finished the flip, and was in the process of horizontally bisecting another. Everyone in the room was stunned by both the speed and his brutality he had done all of that in the span of 3 seconds. The last 5 guards were scared shitless by this point and dropped their weapons.

"They're...they're demons. They keep killing us left and right yet they won't die just like that kid outside...Let's get out of here!" The guards then ran down the hall that Naruto had approached them from, but didn't make it far into the dimly lit corridor.

"You can run but you can't escape! **Kage no supaiku (Shadow spikes)!** Naruto yelled causing gigantic black spikes to erupt from both walls, the ground, and ceiling in the hallway killing them all instantly.

Gnarl and the rest of the group looked at Naruto, shocked at his blatant use of brutality while Kari had a small smile on her face.

"Congratulations Master you did quite well with your shadow magic, I'd say that you will easily master it with a little more practice. All in all I must say that I'm impressed." Kari spoke.

"Even as that may be, I still don't like killing unnecessarily if I can avoid it. The only reason I killed those guards the way I did was so that we wouldn't have to worry about any more guards for some time." Naruto responded with a frown marring his face. "Regardless, I'm curious, how did you guys escape and who's the Gnome?"

By this point the others had snapped out of their shock and were capable of responding.

"Well Sire we escaped with the help of the Gnome with us and in exchange her and her friends want to join us, her name for your convenience is Tak." Gnarl responded.

"I can give you a more in depth description on the way to the throne room, if that's alright with you Naruto-kun." Hinata voiced as she walked over to him.

"Sounds fine to me, now let's head out." The group nodded and swiftly departed to the throne room. Along the way Naruto motioned for Hinata to begin.

"Let's see...We were waiting in our cell…"

-Flashback-

The remainder of the group sat in their cell as they waited for the distraction that the female Gnome, Tak, had promised them before she left the dungeon. That was over 2 hours ago.

"How much longer is this going to take! I mean by the name of the Dark Overseer we have been waiting for 2 fucking hours, how much longer will this take!" Hinata screamed, while many would find this strange Hinata couldn't help was something that her body was picking up on and it was causing her blood to boil beyond belief.

"Shut your damn mouth prisoner!" A guard yelled from further down the dungeon.

"Fuck you!" She replied before huffing and closing her mouth.

"...Mistress Hinata I must ask, how do you know about the Dark Overseer since we have never mentioned it around you or the master." Gnarl questioned of the Hyuuga heiress.

"*sigh* you see Gnarl it's a fairly common curse amongst the Hyuuga clan and from what I understand the Uchiha clan also."

"I see." Gnarl muttered to himself before an explosion rocked the dungeon causing dirt to rain down on their heads in miniscule amounts.

"Shit, what the hell was that!" A guard yelled.

"Not sure," another replied, "but maybe we should head up and URK!" The guard gurgled as he slumped to the ground a knife protruding from his throat.

"HelkURK" The second guard began before he too was silenced with a knife with a knife to the throat.

Seconds later Tak walked up to their cell, both bloody daggers in hand, and unlocked the cell door with the key she had pilfered off of the first guard. After everyone exited the cell and retrieved their gear from the adjoining room Tak began to speak.

"Come on. It seems your Overlord has begun his assault on the city if the explosions are any indication, so we need to get out of here since the King will undoubtedly send more guards down here to watch over all of you."

Everyone agreed and followed Tak out the room where they began winding through hallways and side rooms doing their best to avoid any incoming guards until they finally encountered a contingent of guards in one of the large rooms they had to pass through.

"Halt in the name of Galba! Surrender and you may be spared." The lead guard told the group.

"Hold on guys," Tak said before the others could react, "That man is one of the king's personal guard and should be handled carefully."

"Don't worry about that I'll take care of him, you guys just take care of the rest of the guards for me." Hinata responded.

Tak deliberated on Hinata's words for some seconds before reaching a decision.

"Ok. You get him we got the cannon fodder." Tak replied as a guard fell to the ground lifeless because of the knife sticking out of his eye socket courtesy of the still speaking Tak.

Hinata nodded before disappearing and colliding with the head guard with her jyuuken. It didn't take long for the remaining guards to be eliminated by the group. As they continued Hinata could only feel her blood lust grow even stronger due to the fight she had with the head guard.

'That was a good fight. He just about forced me to unseal my blade for a moment. I guess it doesn't matter though we need to find Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought to herself.

Seconds later the group ran into the next room encountering Naruto and another group of guards.

-End Flashback-

"That's roughly how it went for us Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she ended her narration.

"...I guess I owe you a thanks for freeing them Tak." Naruto spoke after several seconds.

"It's fine, but there's no more time to talk we're here." She replied.

The group stopped in front of a large ornate door covered in fine jewels. They stood there for several seconds to prepare themselves before finally opening the door and entering the room. As the group entered the room Naruto and Hinata felt their blood lust increase exponentially as their demonic and draconic blood began boiling fiercely, They both knew instantly that the cause of the reaction was within this room. Gnarl seemed to be the only other amongst the group that noticed the strange presence and noticeable increase in Naruto and Hinata bloodlust as well as the small showing of their more supernatural aspects such as their fangs extending out past their mouths. Eventually they stood 50 feet from the throne where the King sat comfortably as he examined Naruto and Co. After several seconds of silence finally the King began to speak.

"Hello young Overlord, I am King Galba of the Gnomes and I would like to ask you why you are attacking my city and killing my guards."

"Because you have something that belongs to the Overlord you piece of filth!" Gnarl yelled in fury.

"So what does that matter. I found all of the objects in the surrounding caverns therefore they belong to me know. But enough of this. GUARDS!" Galba screamed causing the remainder of his royal and personal guards to enter the room and surround him as he stood and brandished the sword at his side. "Eliminate these intruders in the name of your King!"

Naruto watched as the guards charged their position at the King's declaration and nodded his head to Hinata who grinned maliciously and suddenly disappeared after a puff of smoke surrounded her right arm.

A sharp clang sound caught everyone's attention and caused everyone to gasp at what they were seeing with the exception of Naruto and Gnarl. Hinata stood in front of the lead guard stopping him with her sword but the shock came from 2 other things. 1st was the pair of bat like wings protruding from her back along with a whip like tail revealing her true nature as part succubus. The 2nd thing was the blade she was using. Hinata forced the guards sword upward before she diagonally bisected him from shoulder to him, swiftly bypassed his body and stabbed the second guard through their heart in the span of 5 seconds.

"You like it. This blade belongs to me as it's an heirloom in my family from the great demon hunter Dante….My great great Grandfather. And if you are wondering the blades name is Alastor." Hinata explained while licking the blood off of her fingers before assaulting the remaining guards.

"Since Hinata-chan is dealing with your guards I'll take you on myself." Naruto said before he unleashed his weapon from the seal on his wrist. When the smoke finally cleared Galba gasped at the blade Naruto held in his right hand. The blade had a black hilt with demonic wings protecting the hand. From there it protruded upwards with 2 pieces of metal which were connected with more demonic like wings. The end of the blade ended with 2 scythe like blades 1 atop the other (last Judgement Keyblade if you want to know what it looks like exactly).

"Where did you get that blade!" He asked in fear.

"From a very dear friend. Now die!" Naruto replied before disappearing and running the blade through the Gnome King's chest.

Naruto ripped the blade free from his chest before resealing the weapon and licking the blood off of his hand. Seconds later Hinata ascended the throne and sat on it's right arm as by this point Naruto had sat down on the throne. Within minutes news had spread throughout the city. The King was dead and the Overlord had returned. Once again inside the throne room Naruto sat on the throne with Hinata to his right as he spoke to Kodomo.

"Will you join me Kodomo?" Naruto questioned the insanely giggling boy.

"Sure! BEing around you is a lot of fun and IF you want I can get some of my friends to play too." He replied still giggling insanely.

"Thank-you and you may if you like." Kodomo grinned widely at the blonde before vanishing in a white flash.

"Gnarl!"

"Yes sire?" Gnarl responded.

"We will leave to visit the Orcs in a few days for now we all need to rest and regain our strength. I want you to have a group ready in 2 days time."

"It will be done Sire."

"Good, besides," Naruto said with a fanged smirk, "We've only just begun." He finished breaking out into laughter at the end.

-End of Chapter-

**Demonick: And there we go guys there's chapter 3 of Overlord Arisen ready for your reviewing pleasure.**

**Phenix: Finally you were working on this forever!**

**Grey:….**

**Knight and Dylan: Wait really what happened?**

**Demonick: *sigh* yea I know just so everyone knows the day I got off for break I was ready to continue working on the chapter but my great grandfather died that night so I just didn't right for about 3 weeks. But I'm back now and everyone keep ready for chapter 4 of Overlord Arisen. Also so you all know after chapter 4 I will be transitioning back to Priest of Jashin for about 2 chapter then back to this.**

**Phenix: Yea Now everyone please review so we can make the story better for your viewing pleasure.**

**Demonick: Indeed and also thanks to Grey for letting me use his OC Kodomo in the story and for the meeting scene and distraction scene. Until next time Guys Peace out and review JA NE!**


	4. 3 down, 1 to go time to visit the Orcs

Naruto: Overlord Arisen

Chapter 4: 3 down, 1 to go/ Time to visit the Orcs

Demonick: Hey guy's I'm back with the next installation of Overlord Arisen. With me today are Phenix, Grey, Huntress, Knight, and Dylan.

Grey: Glad to be back.

Dylan: Yo what's up!

Phenix: Yea we're back everyone!

Huntress: Why am I here again?

Knight: Sup.

Demonick: Huntress you are here to advocate for your stories. Now on with the news. First I would like to shout out to Monty Oum's family as I am deeply sorry for their loss. For those of you who do and don't know Monty Oum was the lead animator at rooster teeth productions where he mainly worked on RWBY and RvB. Well as of Monday Feb. 2 he passed away after slipping into a 1 week coma after a medical procedure went wrong causing him to have a severe allergic reaction. However let's not dwell on the bad things and even though Monty will be missed we need to move forward just like Monty would have wanted from everyone else. Phenix you give them the news on the story.

Phenix: right. Ok guys as for the story we only have a few things to inform everyone of. First is that Grey will be providing us with a great deal of OC's that we will be using throughout the story. Second is that this story does have multiple crossover's including but limited to Fable, the Elder Scrolls Saga, Kingdom Hearts, grey's fictional world of Dreaes, and several more of which the name's currently illude me and the rest of us here. and Finally is after this chapter we will be heading back to Priest of Jashin for 2 chapters after which we will head back to Overlord Arisen so we can tie them in chapter count.

Demonick: Yes that is correct everyone. For all of you Priest of Jashin fans out there we will be going back to it within the next month or 2. Now grey do you have anything to add before I give it over to Huntress and we start the story.

Grey: Only everyone be prepared to encounter a lot of random creatures and OC's coming up.

Huntress: Ok then Everyone here that is a minecraft fan please go over to my channel Amanda the Huntress and check out my two stories Huntress's tale and Chronicle they are both rated T and I am constantly updating them when I have the time.

Demonick: Good now that everyone has gone Lets proceed with the show!

-Konoha (Sasuke)-

Sasuke walked through Konoha on his way to the Hokage tower. As he walked he looked around the village and took note of all of the Ninja that were patrolling the streets. The village had changed a great deal since news of Naruto's death and Hinata's capture had spread throughout the village among that information was also Naruto's status as the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. The rookies had also changed significantly after the news had been released and while no one was positive as of yet it looked to be a change for the better so far. Those thoughts flitted through his head before another thought came to mind causing him to smirk at the hilarity or irony as it could be considered of what was about to happen. Tomorrow morning was the time of team assignments and Konoha's last Uchiha would be leaving the village probably killed off by his older sibling is what the village would think. Deciding to forego those thoughts Sasuke continued his trek to the Hokage's tower, He was determined to find Naruto and Hinata and nothing was going to stop him, not even the Hokage himself.

It didn't take long for him to reach the Hokage tower nor did it take long for him to gain entrance because of his status as the last 'loyal' Uchiha. He only had to wait outside of the Sandaime's office for 10 minutes before he was called in.

"Enter." The sandaime said from the other side.

Sasuke entered the room then closed the door behind him and stood in a at-ease position waiting for the Hokage to address him, which took several more minutes because of the large stack of paper work on his desk. Finally though the Hokage addressed him.

"Yes Sasuke-kun what can I do for you?" The Hokage questioned the young Uchiha with a smile on his face.

"Hokage-sama I'm here to inform you that….I plan on leaving the village. And please before you come to the wrong conclusion I am not deserting the village. I know what you are trying to do about Naruto and Hinata. I know that they aren't dead or captured. I am absolutely certain that you let them leave and I would like to join them."

"...That is a very bold claim Sasuke-kun. What proof do you have of this and even if it is true why should I let you join them as you put it?"

"Because Hokage-sama I have seen the both of them train. Not the stuff they show off in the academy but their actual training. The way they train would probably kill most season jounin if they weren't careful so I know for a fact that they are far more capable than they appear."

"Is that true. Then what can you tell me about them that you know," At this point the Sandaime's eyes hardened into a glare, "and I mean everything that you know."

Now Sasuke paused for a minute so he could gather his thoughts before finally speaking.

"I know a little bit about them both. I know that Naruto is the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki as I have seen him training with her before. I also know that Naruto is very important in the scheme of things to come as is his clan or at least it was, I'm just not sure how. As for Hinata I know that she isn't human at least not entirely. And to be honest Hokage-sama I have this feeling almost like I am compelled to join them." Sasuke responded.

"I see." The sandaime spoke. "I will grant you permission to join Naruto and Hinata, but it is your job to track and find them as I don't know where they headed after they left. The only real help I can give you for now is to keep the village of your back saying that your older sibling returned to finish the job and that you fled so that you could live. Good bye and good luck Sasuke-kun."

Thank-you Hokage-sama." Sasuke responded before leaving the aged village leader alone in his office.

As Sasuke walked out of the tower thoughts began to flash through his mind. However 1 thought was dominate above all others. 'Naruto has finally learned of his heritage and bloodline'. Then another thought appeared within his mind. 'I need to tell Miyuri.'

Sasuke changed his trajectory so that he would be heading straight for Miyuri's home. He travelled for several minutes, walking at a sedate pace as to gather his mind, but finally he arrived at the younger girls home. Not knowing if Sakura was home and not wanting to risk the chance of her being so, he jumped up to the second level of the house and landed just before Miyuri's window and tapped on it 3 times in a short, long, short pattern known only to their group. It didn't take long for Miyuri to open her window and allow Sasuke entrance and once he settled himself on her windowsill she began speaking.

"What do you need Sasuke? I know that we're friends and all, but you still hardly come and visit me because of my sister's affection for you or unless we have a meeting." She questioned the raven haired teen.

"Can you really blame me for that? Besides if everyone knew that you, me, Hinata, and Naruto we're all friends there would be a riot because Naruto was 'enslaving' the last Uchiha, Hyuuga Heiress, and and the youngest daughter of Konoha's top R&D researcher. But that's not what I'm here for. I assume you are aware of what has happened?"

"True," Miyuri snorted at the blatant stupidity of Konoha's citizens, "And yes I am aware of what's happened, I assume that it means that the time has come for our plan to begin."

"Yea I'm about to leave to join them out of the village so once I do you should know what to do to keep the plan running smoothly."

"Don't worry I didn't forget, I'll be spying on Konoha for you guys and I'll send you guys an update every week via my summons."

Not many knew it but their entire group had a summoning contract. One that was unique to each person with the exception of Naruto and Miyuri who shared 1 contract and had a unique contract. Naruto held the kitsune contract and shared the hellhound contract with Miyuri, Sasuke had the crow contract, Hinata used the basilisk contract, and finally Miyuri utilised the Hydra contract and shared the hellhounds with Naruto.

"Ok. I'll send you a message with my crow summons once I have joined the other 2, so until then just gather as much information as you can."

"Whatever, just make sure you guys come and get me when you return. Also since you mentioned messages this is for you." Miyuri said as she walked over to her desk and retrieved a scroll that simplify said "to Sasuke" on the side.

Sasuke accepted the proffered scroll before before asking. "Who sent it?

"Izumi."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly opened the scroll examining its contents. After several seconds a poof of smoke appeared revealing a new sword for Sasuke. The sword had a pure black blade with a flame like design running down its length. The hilt and grip were both made of pure obsidian shaped into the likeness of a crows wings. From the hilt a crow like head protruded some inches before it stopped, beak open and blade extending forth.

Sasuke was quite happy to have gotten this message from his older sister Izumi Uchiha as to him it was a symbol that he had finally reached adulthood, so he placed the blade with scabbard on his back. That happy feeling soon faded as he thought about the rest of the message he had received. He turned to Miyuri with a hardened look that told the younger girl something serious had happened.

"I need to go now. Naruto needs to hear about what's happened."

"What does the scroll say?"

"...Izumi had to go through with her threat, there is only around 35-40% of the Uchiha clan left now."

Miyuri frowned at the news as she instantly understood the gravity of the situation. "So they decided to not follow Naruto in the end, *sigh* I guess that's to be expected. Who were the poor fools."

"My father, the clan elders, and roughly 60% of the clans population. The ones left are me, Izumi, my mother, and about 40% of the clan's population."

"So the 'Uchiha clan massacre' actually became a massacre at a later point in time, can't say I'm surprised too surprised by that fact. I mean no offense to you or the rest of your family Sasuke but the majority of your clan always seemed like a group of power hungry assholes to me."

"Don't worry I don't take any offense to it and I quite agree with your assumption. I'm positive the rest of the clan would agree too. But I need o get going now Miyuri, and don't worry we will be back to get you."

Miyuri smirked before walking up to him and giving him a hug. "Stay safe brother."

Sasuke returned her hug and responded in kind. "You too sister, and don't I always." He then jumped out of the open window and bolted towards the forest intent on catching up to his remaining 2 'siblings'.

Miyuri just stared after him allowing that smirk to grace her face again. "You ass when do you ever keep yourself safe, you live for the thrill of battle after all."

-With Naruto-

Naruto sat upon his throne within the Gnomish city as he stared down at the people before him. Before him were Hinata, Gnarl, Tak, Grey-Grey another gray minion who was also the keeper of the library and magical tomes, Doc, and Kodomo who was currently playing with an all black humanoid figure, which he had called his nii-san, named Iro. Iro like Kodomo had been experimented on by the snake pedophile until he was merged with Kodomo becoming his shadow. Naruto continued to stare at them all until finally speaking.

"Gnarl are all the preparations ready for our trip to visit the Orcs?"

"Yes Sire I have prepared everything, we are only waiting for you to choose your entourage. However Sire before we leave we will need to bond you to the tower heart so that we can open up a mental link with each other so that we can quickly relay information back and forth and then bond Mistress Hinata to you."

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance then continued. "Very well, that shouldn't be much of a problem. As for the entourage I will bring Tak, Hinata, and Kodomo. I assume you will be coming along too Gnarl so in my absence Gre-Grey will be in charge of keeping the city running and protected as well as setting up our temporary library, or at the least manage all of the tomes that we have available." Naruto's gaze then shifted to the last unaddressed gray minion. "Doc what is your report on the health of the Gnomes within the city."

"Well Sire after examining several of the Gnomes I would say that they are very unhealthy as the previous king worked them to the bone. At best they can work at 50% efficiency as it is now, without medicine to help them. Medicine I might add that we can get from the Orcs."

"I see... thank-you for your analysis Doc. I want you to stay and administer treatment to the Gnomes as best you can. Tak, Kodomo!" At the sound of their names both looked up expectantly. "I want both of you ready in 2 hours so meet us at the city gates in that time frame or when I send Gnarl to retrieve you."

Tak nodded her head and began walking out of the throne room while Kodomo began to giggle even more than he already was.

"Yay! We are gonna find more people to play with nii-san!" Iro then returned to his position as Kodomo's shadow before said boy disappeared in a flash of blinding- white light.

Naruto by this point had risen from the throne and was making his way down the staircase while still speaking.

"Gnarl, Hinata let's get the bonding over with. We still have other things that need to get done before we leave." Gnarl and Hinata stood from their positions and followed after Naruto as he walked by. All those remaining took this as a dismissal and they too left the throne room.

Gnarl took the lead of their 3 man group as they made their way towards the room that held the tower heart. As they continued to walk Naruto brought up a question for the minion master.

"Gnarl where was giblet earlier. I requested that all of the Grey's and the 1st primary of the remaining minions be present."

"Yes Sire I am aware of that; however before you requested our presence I had given him orders that he was to accomplish immediately."

Naruto stared at Gnarl, his eyes slightly narrowed. "And what, Gnarl, was this mission?"

Gnarl just seemed to shake off Naruto's glare and then responded. "I requested that he create some armor for both you and Lady Hinata as well as a cloak for the both of you and a helmet for you sire to help control your abilities and magnify them."

"...I see. then it is excused this time; however, next time do not hand out missions to the minions without mine or Hinata's express permission, should you do so the consequences will be quite…...extreme. Understood."

"Of course Master, I understand completely."

As Gnarl finished speaking the group entered the chamber that held the suspended tower heart. They all walked over to the object before Gnarl began speaking once again.

"Sire I need you to make contact with the tower heart. When you it should react to your blood and mana and begin the bonding process. After it has finished bonding with you we will give you a minute to rest then we will bond Lady Hinata to you and through extension the tower heart."

Naruto nodded his head and approached the tower heart. Naruto marveled the pulsing blue stone that looked more like a gem than something that could run an entire army of evil minions. Cautiously Naruto laid his hand on the smooth surface and his vision instantly became white before filling with images of his past predecessors. Naruto saw as the Black Baron created the minions and later how his nephew created the tower heart; he saw how his however so many great grandfather saved the last of the Silver dragons and how because of that act they received their bloodline that made them dragon-kin; he watched as that man's son set up the Overlord Tower in the center of an island completely surrounded by whirlpools, the island of Uzushiogakure; he bore witness to how his bloodline was once again made pure as his great-great-great-grandfather married Teresa the blind Seer; he watched as his grandfather sacrificed his life to trap the eighth hero inside the Netherworld Tower; and finally he saw the Kyuubi spear his parents with her tails killing his father after the seal he finished setting itself and seriously injuring his mother to the extent that she was still in a medical coma 14 years later. As the last vision faded Naruto dropped to his knees gulping in large quantities of air as he did.

"to-kun...ruto-kun...Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed from his right side causing him to jerk his head her direction.

"Huh?"

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" You just collapsed right in front of us." She asked, worry evident in her tone.

Naruto took a second to compose himself until he finally spoke.

"I'll be fine Hinata-chan I just need a minute to rest before you are bonded to me," Naruto then shifted his gaze to Gnarl, "I saw it all Gnarl. I saw how the black Baron created the minions and how his nephew the tower heart. I saw how we acquired our bloodline and how to Overlord Tower was built in Uzu. I watched as my grandfather trapped _HER_ in the Nether Tower. And finally I watched that night, the night everything was taken from me. I saw every last detail of all those events and more Gnarl. Every last damn detail!" Naruto finished with a scream of rage as he unconsciously sent a lightning bolt flying at the far wall causing a large explosion because of the amount of mana he had pumped into it.

After Naruto's violent outburst it took several minutes for him to calm down enough for Hinata to be bonded to him safely, but before they began Naruto addressed the minion master.

"Gnarl after we are bonded and have gotten a couple of hours rest I want everyone assembled at the city gates so you better tell Giblet that the armor better be finished by then."

"Understood Sire and I will get on it the moment I leave the room."

"Good. Now let's finish this, we have other stuff to accomplish before we leave."

"Of course Sire."

It didn't take long for Hinata to be bound to Naruto and through him the tower heart. The moment the bonding was complete Naruto and Hinata made their way to the throne room to rest while Gnarl fulfilled his orders.

-With Miyuri-

Mituri sat within her room staring across the village as it lay enshrouded in a black blanket. Miyuri could faintly feel the fear coming off of some villagers as the night wore on, almost as if the night were fear incarnate. Miyuri laughed ironically to herself at the thought. She knew how ridiculous it sounded, after all she knew fear himself and she had to say that he and the night were nothing alike except for the fact that they liked to keep things concealed. She allowed her mind to continue those thoughts for a little longer before pushing them out of mind and getting to her feet. There was somewhere she had to be soon so she left with a shunshin and appeared in the center of Konoha largest park. She didn't have to wait long before 3 kore figures appeared in the clearing. Miyuri stared at the 3 for some seconds before speaking.

"Good, I'm glad that you 3 could make it."

Of course Miyuri-sama, but where are the others?" The middle voice asked sounding decidedly female.

"Yes I noticed that the others weren't here also, where are they?" The voice to the left asked revealing a nasally male voice.

The third person remained silent.

"The others have left the village. That is why I assembled you 3, I'm letting you know that the plan has begun so I need you 3 to act as my eyes and ears and report everything that seems even remotely relevant to me." Miyuri responded.

"So the boss finally left huh?" The third figure questioned.

"Yes that is correct Konohamaru. I need you, Moegi, and Udon to report everything you can to me so that I can relay it to the others through my hudra or hell hound summons."

"You can count on us Miyuri-sama!" All 3 shouted in unison.

"Of course I can, you 3 are the best at what you do after all. now you're all dismissed and keep the motto in mind: Keep silent, remain unnoticed, always deadly."

With that last statement Miyuri disappeared in her own Personal shunshin, A burst of purple and black flames. Miyuri reappeared in her room with only 1 thought in mind.

'Things are gonna get real interesting real soon.'

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke made his way through the forests surrounding konoha. he was rapidly closing on a source of chakra that felt similar to Naruto's, the other interesting thing about that though was that Sasuke also felt great amounts of Naruto's residual chakra.

It didn't take Sasuke much longer to reach the source of the chakra and what he found surprised him. Inside the room that he found in the underground bunker was one Kushina Uzumaki hooked up to several medical machines. Sasuke felt the amount of Naruto's lingering chakra and instantly knew what to do. he just hoped he wouldn't have to wait long.

-With Naruto-

Naruto and the rest of his entourage stood before the city gates as they prepared to head towards the Orc city.

"Grey-Grey," Naruto called out, "I want a team of minions gathered and led by giblet to retrieve my mother."

"Sire I don't think that that is a good idea, we don't currently have the means to wake her or a way to keep her body functioning after it's unhooked." Gnarl said.

"Let me worry about that Gnarl," Naruto then produced a seal from his kunai pouch and handed it to Grey-Grey, "Give this seal to Giblet and have him apply it to her stomach after she is unhooked."

"Yes Sire i will see it done." Grey-Grey responded then left to complete his assigned job.

"Good. Ok everyone it's time to head out." Naruto said as he began to walk.

After all it would take several hours to arrive and it was best to get going early.

-End of Chapter-

**Demonick: ****And there you guys have it Chapter 4 of Overlord Arisen is now out.**

**Phenix:**** And it only took a little over 3 weeks to type and write.**

**Demonick: ****Shut it Phenix but guys I have news for you I will be co-authoring a new Naruto story with my friend Fray100 called Manifestation of a new future so be on the look out for it. this is Demonick signing off for now guys please read and review. JA NE!**


	5. Arrivals

**Naruto: Overlord Arisen**

**Chapter 5: Arrivals**

**Demonick: Hello all! I am glad to say that I am finally back with the next chapter of Overlord Arisen for all of you. First I would like to say that I am so sorry it took this long to get out but I had exams and what not so i was preoccupied with studying and what not.**

**Phenix: Yea exams were a pain in the ass but now we have the time to write and type so we will try to get out a few chapters as soon as possible during our break.**

**Demonick: Also everyone we have a almost full cast today along with a new member of the crew! Today we have Phenix, Knight, Dylan, the minions, and Grey.**

**Grey:...hello.**

**Dylan: What's up everyone.**

**Knight: Hey everyone.**

**Minions: Master!**

**Demonick: Now that everyone has said something I will say that I busted my ass trying to get this chapter out as soon as I could even if it was incredibly late in the end. Also you guys owe Grey a thank you for the small fight scene towards the end of this chapter. Now on with the show!**

Grey-Grey trudged through the halls of their new and current base of operations in the city of Taklesh. Gnarl, the Master, and the others had left several hours ago but just before they had left his Master had given him a command that he was to give to Giblet to accomplish. The command though had placed Grey-Grey into a bit of a predicament. Grey was unsure about how to proceed with his orders! He was perfectly aware that his master had told him to have Giblet lead the group to retrieve his mother but beyond that he had given any specifics. Grey-Grey ran the thought through his head for several more minutes before giving it up as a lost cause. Grey-Grey was so lost in thought he didn't even realize that he had entered the throne room until he walked headlong into the throne itself. The impact jolted him out of his thoughts briefly, long enough to at the least to issue an order to the closest Gnome guard.

"You. I want you to go retrieve Echo and Giblet for me. If they ask why tell them that I have missions for them to complete."

The guard snapped to attention raising her hand in salute, "SIR," before running off to complete her task.

As the throne room's door shut Grey-Grey lapsed back into thought. He sighed as he realised that regardless of what he ordered Giblet to do he and the other minions he brought with him would somehow manage to fuck something up along the way. Deciding to abandon that train of thought for now he began to concentrate on his mission for Echo. Grey-Grey was perfectly aware of the fact that humans ruled the majority of this continent and that because of that they were always competing for resources, resources which the Overlord could use to fuel his armies of darkness. That's why he had decided on his current mission for Echo. He was going to have Echo gather a small group of Gnomes to accompany him to the surface where they could begin exploring the surface for any treasure's they could find such as gold, silver and other natural resources that the humans hadn't laid a claim to yet. He was also going to have echo take on an even larger task by infiltrating any human settlements and villages that he could and explore them for possible scientific advancements that they could use to help further their own armies along with keeping an eye out for any red heads that he might be able to find seeing as there would be a very high possibility of them being related to the master because of his Uzumaki heritage. Grey-Grey had faithfully served the past 5 overlords after he had been summoned once again so he was familiar with the Uzumaki gene of having red hair, plus if they were lucky they could possibly find the masters twin sister. Yes this was definitely the best course of action that Grey-Grey could see for this situation.

Just as his train of thought ended the door the the throne room opened revealing the same guard from earlier who was being followed by both Giblet and Echo. The Guard hurried to her previous position where she gave Grey-Grey a brief nod of her head as Echo and Giblet approached the Grey minion.

"You requested our presence." Echo spoke as Giblet bounced up and down where he stood.

"Yea whats yous needs me fors Grey-Grey?" Giblet questioned in an excited tone.

Grey-Grey merely shook his head in exasperation at his brown brother before responding.

"I called you here Giblet because the Master has a mission for you."

At Grey-Grey's proclamation Giblet straightened instantly as he stared at the Grey minion. "What does the master requires of me?"

"I'm glad to see that you can be somewhat serious if you need to be Giblet. The master has commanded you to gather a team of browns and return to the place that you found his mother and to bring her back here," Grey-Grey paused for a moment as he pulled a sealing tag out of the pouch at his side and handed it to the brown minion leader, "Master also said to apply this to her body after you detach her from all of the machinery that she is attached to currently, he said that it will keep her alive long enough for him to return and wake her up himself. You are to gather your browns and leave immediately."

Giblet grinned as he saluted the Grey before rushing from the room to complete his master's will. Now Grey-Grey turned his attention towards Echo.

"Echo I have a mission for you that will help the master in the future once we really begin building up our army as well as something that will please him greatly. What I want you to do is gather a small team of gnomes and begin exploring the surface for anything that you can. We are mainly looking for resources to fuel our army such as unclaimed areas of forests for wood as well as iron and other mineral deposits. Also keep an eye out for any gold and silver, if u can find enough we can start bribing others into doing our bidding. You are to keep an eye out for tower objects too and if u find any primarily the smelters report it immediately so that we can send some minions to retrieve it once we acquire the greens they will take over this job for you. I also have one more job solely for you. I want you to infiltrate any human settlements and villages that you can and find and technological advancements you can that we can study and add on to our own. Also keep an eye out for any redheads while doing so as they may be related to the master and if we are extremely lucky we may just find the masters twin sister. Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly and I while gather my team immediately and leave as soon as they are ready."

"Good you are dismissed." Grey-Grey told Echo who nodded his head, performed an about face, and walked out of the throne room.

Seeing that he was now alone Grey-Grey left the room, but not before telling the guards he would be in the Library if he was needed for any reason. As the Grey shuffled his way down the halls he began to run over a mental list of all the spells that his Master could learn without any of the spell stones for the tower. It didn't take him long to sadly realize that there were only 2 such spells that he could teach his master as all of the others that he knew required the corresponding spell stone such as the evil presence spell and the lightning whip. The only bonus he could see about these two spells was that they were both shadow magic spells so they would far more powerful because of the Masters status as an Abyss Dragon-kin. Grey-Grey was knocked out of his thoughts as he walked right into the door for the library causing him to stumble back a bit. Shaking his head of those thoughts the Grey librarian/archiver opened the libraries doors and entered the room.

Now keep in mind that Grey-Grey being the Masters chief Librarian and Archiver loved books so he was exceptionally happy when he saw the size of the Gnome Library. However before Grey-Grey could become enamored by the overabundance of books in the library his original train of thoughts returned to his mind reminding him of the entire reason he had come here in the first place. Turning his head towards a table Grey-Grey sees a stack of parchment and an ink and quill for writing. The minions moves over to the table and sits down at the chair sitting before the table, removes a sheet of parchment, and dips the quill in the ink. Grey-Grey figured at the very least he could write out a list of every tower object relating to both the overlord, the tower itself, and the minions along with their quantity. This way he could tell his Master what to keep an eye out for.

-2 days later with Giblet-

It had been 2 days since Giblet had gathered his team of browns and left to retrieve his Master's mother. Along the way they had had some fairly decent luck such as locating a spell stone trapped beneath a large boulder that would probably take twice the amount of browns that Giblet had brought with him to move and they had also seen a group of reds although they were unable to follow them at the current moment due to their mission. Giblet hoped that they would be able to spare some minions on the way back to retrieve the hive. As the band of minions continued onward Giblet began to recognize some of the surrounding landmarks and within minutes knew exactly where they were and how far away from the root base they were. Adjusting his direction southeast the minions arrived at the entrance to the base in a matter of minutes.

Now it had taken the minions a full day to return to the surface from the gnome city since this time they had taken tunnels meant for creatures of smaller stature such as minions and gnomes to travel through, and it had taken another full day to return to the root base due to Giblets horrible sense of direction.

Giblet didn't hesitate to move into the base and the browns followed his example and they were soon making their way through the base to the location of their master's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, the previous Overlady. The minions soon arrived at the room and swarmed inside not bothering to check for any new guards since they hadn't encountered anymore on the way to the room since Giblet and the master had last been here and in doing so they missed a pair of crimson eyes that watched them from the ceiling of the room. It didn't take long for Giblet to have the browns under his command unplug Kushina from all of the machines and the moment the last chord was taken out of her body Giblet applied the seal, that was given to him by Grey-Grey, to her stomach. Seeing that they had accomplished their mission so far Giblet had the browns pick up her body and they began to march out of the room back to Taklesh. All the while they were being followed by the pair of crimson eyes that had reverted back to their normal Onyx color.

-With Sasuke after Kushina's retrieval-

Sasuke followed behind the band of minions as he attempted to ascertain their direction. He decided to abandon that plan when he noticed their rather spastic movements in direction leading him to believe that they themselves didn't really know where they were going either, Sasuke figured it would probably be best to get ahead of their group. Deciding that was most likely his best possible course of action he moved to the front of the group as fast as he could without getting caught and stayed ahead of the group for several hours until a flash of red originating from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Sasuke turned his head in the direction that he saw that flash of red and what he saw made him grin as a plan began to form in his mind. A red minion was walking around aimlessly not really paying attention to its surroundings either. Sasukes grin widened even further when he saw an even larger group of reds enter his peripheral vision. Sasuke immediately what he had to do and he knew that if he didn't act fast he would miss this perfect opportunity that had presented itself to him.

'I'm going to have to reveal my position but knowing the minions they will take me directly to Naruto to decide what to do with me."

Steeling his resolve Sasuke jumped from his location towards the reds where he jumped down in front of them first startling them then causing them to back up igniting fireballs in their hands in the process as they watched Sasuke warily. However the glow of the reds fireballs did their jobs and the browns saw the glow making them curious to the point where they decided to investigate the area. It only took the browns a minute or so to enter the clearing that Sasuke and the reds were in and the moment they did so two things happened. First some of the browns went on alert the moment their eyes landed on Sasuke and the second thing that happened was that some of the other browns ran over and started to hug their red brothers as they began to jump up and down in glee.

Giblet too was happy to see his red brothers but he knew that because of the human in front of him that he had a jump to complete.

"Ties him ups! Use anythings wes has available to dos so. Reds once he bes tied ups hea us to yours hive!"

The minions listened to their apparent leader and began searching for any vines or other materials in the forest they could use to bind Sasuke's arms behind his back. After several minutes of searching and tieing the minions finally had Sasuke's arms tied behind his back. The reds then turned around and began to walk in the direction that Sasuke had noticed they had entered the clearing from.

The group slowly marched forward through the forest attempting to avoid in streams and other predators that they came near. As the group continued onward they began to see an increase in red minions. First it started with 1 or 2 here or there, but soon there was a metaphorical flood of them, all scouring around the forest for anything they could use. Several more minutes passed until finally the band now consisting of several reds, browns, Sasuke, and Kushina entered a second clearing this one larger than the first where a strange red item almost resembling a heart sat in the center. Sasuke knew without a doubt that that was the red minion hive that he was staring at.

A red minion slipped from the surrounding throng of reds followed by 4 others and they all stood before Giblet and his group of browns and Sasuke.

"Giblet why are you here? Is there a new master yet?" The red in the center asked the leader of the brown minions. This red wore a strange combination of leather armor that looked to be enchanted and metal pauldrons to cover his shoulders with 5 distinct fireballs floating above its head.

"Yes wes does! The Master sents us to retrieve his Mother ands alongs the way wes found some reds ands theys leads us here!" Giblet exclaimed in glee.

The surrounding reds along with the 5 red primaries eyes widened before sparkling in maniacal glee and that prospect of finally having a new Sire after so long.

"Yes! Finally a new Master! Reds grab the hive and prepare it for transport. Flamma you're in charge of overseeing its delivery to our current home. I will try to contact Gnarl!" The lead red exclaimed.

"It make sure that it gets done properly." Flamma replied before she started to walk towards the hive her large breasts (for a minion) bouncing as she walked.

"No! No contact Gnarl! Gnarl be with dah Mast'h on a mission. Grey-Grey is close to the Tower heart thoughs so he shoulds be ables to hears you!"

"Ok then." The lead red replied before he closed his eyes and cast his thoughts towards the Tower Heart. 'Grey-Grey are you there?' There was several seconds of silence and the Lead red was about to try again when a voice came through into his head.

'Felix! Is that you?' Grey-Grey responded.

'Yes! Grey-Grey it's Felix. Giblet just made his way to our hive and we are about ready to have it transported to our current home along with Giblet who brought along a woman and a young boy.'

'Give me just a moment then.' Grey-Grey said before the connection went silent for several seconds, 'Felix, Gnarl said he would summon a waypoint gate at the edge of the clearing so that you could return; however, the master has requested that afterwards we send the young boy towards him and Gnarl.'

'I understand and i will make sure that it gets done, we will see you soon Grey-Grey.' Felix then cut the connection and seconds later a waypoint gate emerged from the ground at the edge of the clearing.

Giblet and his group went through the gate first followed by the red hive, then a spell stone that the reds had managed to hold onto, and last the remaining reds. Now they all stood in a large circular room where the Heart sat in a depression gouged into the center of the room.

Grey-Grey entered the room soon after they all appeared and began issuing orders to all of them.

"Giblet take the Master's mother to the Gnomes medical bay and tell them to treat her with care otherwise they all risk the Master's ire, afterwards you are to take the waypoint gate that Gnarl has just set up in the throne room to where he and Sire are you're also to take the boy with you."

"Of course Grey-Grey!" Giblet yelled while grinning and giving a salute before running out of the room.

Grey-Grey then turned his head to Felix. "Felix call your primaries then follow me, we have much to discuss."

Felix nodded his head and began shouting orders before he and the other 4 primary reds, Flamma, Ignie, Jīnshǔ huǒ, and Xiǎo huǒ followed Grey-Grey out of the room.

-With Naruto and his Group after leaving Taklesh-

Naruto, Hinata, Gnarl, Tak, Kari, and the remaining minions trudged their way through the caves that led to the Orc village. As the group walked Naruto and Hinata made a decided effort to practice with their mana and to learn as much as they could about their new half-gnome friend. Needless to say they had learned a fairly decent amount about Tak and some of what they learned was very surprising indeed. First they learned that her favorite color was purple, which came as no surprise to them, and that she despised most of the male gnomes from her city. She was also highly proficient with throwing knives and, surprisingly, shuriken, she was also indifferent to most everything around her with the exception of Naruto and Hinata who she said interested her. She was apparently a large music fan as well which started after one of her brothers friends exploits to the surface a couple of times and managed to steal a radio and several CD's, in the end it lead to her becoming a large fan of rock and metal music. As the three newly formed friends continued to converse Gnarl, who was ahead of the entire group since he was leading them, swept his head from side to side searching for any threats that may show themselves. Sadly he had yet to find anything truly dangerous in these caves mainly because he couldn't see anything; however, he had noticed that the floor seemed to be becoming fairly stickier the further into the cave they travelled. In all honesty it kind of reminded him of the spider silk that they used to use when they made the previous Overlords clothing.

As that train of thought flashed through Gnarls mind it latched onto two specific points spider and cave. Gnarl stopped moving immediately causing those behind him to bump into him almost making him fall to the floor. Once Gnarl righted himself he turned towards his Master and Mistress and began speaking before they could ask any questions.

"Master Mistress would the two of you please create some fireballs in your hands to illuminate the area, I have a really bad feeling out our current location and if its true we MUST get out of here as soon as possible!" Gnarl told them in an urgent tone.

"Alright Gnarl we got this." Hinata responded before she and Naruto ignited a fireball in each hand illuminating the surrounding area and revealing the cave for several feet in both directions.

The sudden light blinded everyone in the group but once their eyesight adjusted itself they gasped at what they saw. as far as they could see in both directions they cave was lined in webbing and behind the webbing several hundred pairs of red eyes could be seen staring at them from each side of the cave.

"Shit! We've walked into an Onigumo colony! Master, Mistress use those fireballs of your and begin burning the webbing! We must escape before the queen arrives!" Gnarl shouted to the trio behind him.

Naruto and Hinata didn't even hesitate in following Gnarls instructions as within seconds they had lobbed over a dozen fireballs in both directions of the cave. moments later unholy screeching could be heard coming from the young Onigumo as they were devoured by the roaring flames as they quickly spread down they highly flammable webbing also allowing for the life force they held within their body to fall onto the path ahead of them and behind them.

"Everyone Run! We need to escape this tunnel before we either meet the queen, get over run, or suffocate from lack of oxygen" Naruto shouted as he summoned Last Judgement to his hand while Hinata unsheathed Alastor.

The group began to run through the tunnels of the cave with Naruto absorbing any and all life force that he passed by since they cave was small enough for it to be attracted to his body naturally although he had no idea what he would use it for since most of it was green with some red and brown life force here and there, he figured they were probably for some other colored hives like red and green since that was there color.

Naruto was broken from his musings when an Onigumo, larger than the ones they had seen already, leapt from its position on the ceiling attempting to dig its fang into Naruto's exposed flesh. The Onigumo was stopped short though as a crystal like knife, almost resembling glass, embedded itself into its skull causing it to hit the ground in a heap ahead of the group and allowing life force to spill forth from its body. Turning his head towards Tak he acknowledged her with a nod of his head which she returned as she retrieved her knife from the Onigumo's corpse as they ran past it.

(Begin playing E for extinction by Thousand Foot Krutch)

They continued to run for several more minutes killing any and all Onigumo that got in their way until they finally reached an exit that was guarded by two large Onigumo. hese Onigumo were far larger than the last ones they had seen and they also looked to be far older if the scarring on what parts of their flesh was visible was any indication. they also appeared to be covered in some type of rocky armor that was covered in red veins giving it the appearance of solidified magma.

The pair of Onigumo stared at the group before them until the larger of the two began speaking in a harsh voice.

"Why do you come here descendents of our most hated foes?"

The remainder of the group were confused by the Onigumo before them. The pair had simply stared at them until the larger of the two opened its mouth and began speaking, at east they assumed it was speaking since it only sounded like an assortment of hisses and clicks, in a harsh tone and in a language none of them understood or had even heard before for that matter. They reached for their weapons intending to just eliminate them like they had done the rest but stopped in surprise when Naruto responded in the same harsh tone and language! They all swiveled their heads towards Hinata to see what she made of this incident when they saw her nodding her head along with Naruto as he spoke almost as if she too understood the language! At this point Gnarl realised what was being spoken when he saw Hinata not seeming confused by the conversation, they were speaking in the language of demons.

"We're attempting to reach the orcs that live on the other side of this cave. We had no intention of entering your colony or killing your siblings when we entered this cave since we had no idea that you were here in the first place. So please I implore you that you allow us to pass so that there be no more needless bloodshed, otherwise…...I'm sure you understand the message." Naruto responded to the onigumo who had first spoke offering both an ultimatum and a threat to get his point across.

"And why should we listen to you? It's as you said, you have killed our brothers and sisters and on top of that transgression your ancestor the Overlord of Cragscreek Spire assisted her ancestor the Demon Slayer Dante in killing our king, The One True Onigumo!" The second of the two Onigumo rebuked.

"I see, then I guess this talk is over then isn't it. In that case prepare to die!" hinata shouted as she swung alastor, now covered in electricity, down on the smaller Onigumo's back, but was surprised when her strike was deflected off of the Demon spiders armor. Naruto swung his Keyblade but he too was shocked when it merely bounced off of the Onigumo's hide not even leaving a scratch.

The two Onigumo leapt from their position in front of the exit attempting to crush Naruto and Hinata who backflip away from the pair of Onigumo before they can land with Hinata releasing her wings in the process.

Hinata summoned a large fireball in her hands and threw it towards the smaller Onigumo but once again the attack merely collided with the rock like armor and did nothing. She began to doubt whether or not she had any attacks that could inflict any damage to the two demons without resorting to THAT technique.

"You fool! We are Onigumo, the Demon Spiders from Hell! A fire type spell, especially one as weak and pathetic as that will never leave even so mudge as a smudge on our armor!" The larger of the two demonic spiders yelled before inhaling then releasing a large blast of flames from its mouth resembling a flamethrower.

Naruto stepped forward and raise Last Judgement above his head as it and his body began to become shrouded in a dark aura that emitted a malicious energy so potent that it put even those who it was not aimed at and behind him no less on edge, as if they were afraid of being betrayed by the very person before them, they could only imagine what the two demons felt as all of that malicious intent was focused directly on them. Naruto then swung his weapon down releasing a dark wave of magical energy which collided with the flamethrower attack both splitting it in half and consuming the magic creating it as it travelled down the length of the attack before exploding near the demon spiders mouth causing it to rear back in both shock and pain.

"And you forget that we are similar to the both of you also, we are demons ourselves in our own right!" Naruto shouted before he disappeared from view then reappeared above the larger of the two Onigumo. "**Souruhābesuto**(Soul Harvest)!"

Naruto's technique ripped through the air with incredible speed and force and didn't even so much as slow down before ripping through the Onigumo's body when it collided with its thick rock like armor allowing for copious amounts of acidic blood, organs, and life force to erupt from its now thenceforth rotting corpse.

"Brother! The younger of the 2 Onigumo shouted before a large wave of demonic energy erupted from behind his position also allowing for the sound of crackling and buzzing to be heard. It turned around as fast as it could but was still too late as the moment it finished turning its eyes briefly landed on a creature that resembled the descendant of the man that killed his king before its vision went black and its soul was embraced by the shinigami from which it would never return. Hinata, now covered in a dark purple aura that radiated malicious intent almost as potent as Naruto's, stood behind the younger Onigumo Alastor extended in a post slash position before the Onigumo's body split Horizontally allowing for even more acidic blood and life force to spill forth onto the cold cave floor which was rapidly melting away at this point.

Shifting his head towards Hinata naruto saw Hinata in all her demonic glory with Alastor clutched firmly in her hand and that malicious aura still surrounding her body before it faded away. hinata had her wings completely extended with her tail slithering to and fro in the air, atop of that the aura surrounding her body fit almost like a second skin sharpening all of her features and causing her to seem far more dangerous in the process. Naruto decided that in the end this Version of Hinata greatly appealed to him and his instincts screamed out at him to claim her as his, overall he approved.

"Gnarl I want 5 minions scouring those corpses asap. I want some samples of their armor for the Gnomes to study. If it has any uses such as magical resistance or is good for armor and weaponry I want to know so we can incorporate them into our forces."

"Of course Sire I understand," Gnarl then turned towards the band of minions who were still staring around doing nothing, "Why the hell are you still standing around! you heard the Master you worthless sacks of pus and flesh! Get to ripping off that armor!"

The browns Immediately rushed over to the corpses and preceded to begin doing their best to pry off any of the rock like armor that they could while Naruto, Hinata, Tak, and kari exited the cave.

After several minutes of waiting Gnarl and the browns finally exited the cave too with some of them carrying some chunks of the rock like armor which sadly wasn't much in the end.

"Master I advise that we continue walking it's still going to take us another day or 2 to reach the Orc village and I advise that we get as far away from here as we can before the queen shows up, Once we have travelled a significant distance we can set up camp and rest for the night." Gnarl said to his Master.

Naruto didn't even need to think about Gnarls advice and nodded his head without a seconds hesitation then motioned for gnarl to one more take the lead for the group. naruto then did an about face and addressed everyone. "You guys heard Gnarl and he's right. we need to get out of here before the queen shows up and to be honest I am NOT looking forward to a fight with her."

Everyone nodded their heads in acceptance as they were in the same boat as Naruto and they really did not want to fight the queen of those monstrosities. As everyone followed Gnarl once more they all hoped that he wouldn't lead them into another Onigumo colony or something similar, they just didn't think they could handle it at the moment.

-Konoha:Same time-

The Sandaime had a massive headache. Now you might be wondering why that is and the answer is fairly simple. After he allowed Sasuke Uchiha to leave the village it didn't take long for all those still in the village to find out about it and from there for both the elders and the civilian council to start pestering him about finding the last loyal Uchiha. Sadly though that was just the tip of the iceberg in a long list of problems. The second biggest problem he was having to deal with was the new squad formations he had devised after going over the past few years and reviewing the academies curriculum. Sarutobi had even gotten the support of both the elders and Shinobi council so that act was allowed to pass. this new squad formation would allow for 4 man teams plus a jounin Sensei to teach them. Speaking of the Jounin Sensei for this year the aged leader's mind drifted to the students that had passed the academy along with their new Sensei. out of the original 30 students most had failed with Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke leaving the village and one Yakumo Kurama joining at the last second. The passing students now consisted of 8 people, these people were Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Ami, and Yakumo Kurama. This was just enough for two full teams under the new system. Sarutobi had already decided that his son Asuma and Kurenai Yuhi would make fine teachers and he had already set up the teams. Hopefully nothing terrible would happen from this new arrangement. Regardless though Sarutobi had been having a hard time getting Naruto and the other two off of his mind and he greatly hopped that they were safe and ok. The village leader sighed to himself and dropped that train of thought. he knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere and to be honest he really didn't have the time to dwell on it either. The new teams would be taking their real Genin exams tomorrow so he had to focus completely on that for the time being. he sighed then looked out towards the full moon hanging lazily in the air like a beacon to all that hide in its shadow. He just hoped that everyone was still ok.

-naruto: day and a half later-

Gnarl, Naruto, Hinata, Tak, korra, and the remaining minions marched along the flat ground towards the Orc Village. they were capable of seeing it in the distance and they were damned happy for that fact. After their group had escaped the Onigumo colony they had been attacked by small bands of Onigumo as they traveled. they killed them all but they were getting damned tired of the stupid things. They weren't able to dwell on those thoughts for too long before they finally arrived at the gates of the Orc Village and were halted by 2 guards with halberds.

"Who are you? Why do you come here outlander?" The Orc on the right asked in a guttural voice.

Gnarl went to speak but was stopped by Naruto as he stepped forwards to address the Orc.

"I am the new Overlord and We are hear to talk to your village leader, that's all that you need to know." Naruto supplied the Orc in a low threatening tone.

The Orcs eyes widened before they straightened their postures eve more and lifted both their halberds to the ready position and their hands to their head in a salute.

"We're sorry Sire! We had no idea that you were the Overlord as we haven't seen one of you in such a long time, please forgive our insolence!"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again now may we proceed?"

"Of course Sire our village leader's name is Tu' Odhav' Hirschi and you can find him along with his daughter in the largest house in the center of the village."

"Thank you now carry on." Naruto said as he and the others walked past the guards and into the village.

The group made their way towards the center of the village where they found several Orcs standing in a half circle all staring towards him. As soon as the group stopped directly across from them the Orc in the center stepped out along with a female that didn't quite resemble an Orc except for the fact that she had a greenish skin tone and another male Orc that looked like his twin. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the center Orc who raised his hand.

"Young Overlord it is good to see you. We are honored to have you here in our Village." Tu said.

"I thank you for your hospitality but that is not the entire reason why I am here." naruto responded.

"Yes I am aware of this and I assure you that we have no problems with joining you and helping to reform the Dark alliance; however, we need you to do a favor for us before we can commit ourselves. If this wasn't the case I would have our blacksmiths start crafting our weapons immediately so we could prepare for the upcoming war."

"What is it you need me to do?"

"Recently a Large colony of Onigumo made their home around here and they periodically attack our village. There isn't much we can do to them because of their armor and we really need that colony taken out before we can do much of anything. it wouldn't do for us to have our supplies cut off from our home after all."

"I understand and while none of us are enthusiastic to complete this request we can do it, besides we already had a run in with them and we would really love to pay them back completely."

"Thank you young Overlord this means much to us."

At this point the girl beside the leader of the village could no longer keep her mouth shut and she began yelling at the man beside her.

"Father why do you let these outlanders do this job when I have been asking for months to do so!" She screamed.

Her father turned his head towards her and yelled back startling her.

"Quite! Do not demean the Overlord! you were not around for when the last one was alive but me and several of the older Orcs remember their power and they could destroy an entire city in a single attack. So do not demean the Overlord or you will pay for it with your blood!" His features then softened and he began to speak to her in a more gentle tone. "Besides I can't bear with the thought of possibly losing my only daughter, if something were to happen to you I don't know what I would do."

Her features also softened when she heard her father's voice but she remained steadfast in her conviction. "But father what can he possibly do? I mean look at his size? sure he may be somewhat bigger than average for a human of his age but he is nothing compared to the Onigumo queen, she would squash him in seconds. So please let me go!"

"Alis!" Her father said in a warning tone but it was then that Naruto spoke up.

"Let her prove herself then. She will fight me in one on one combat and if I deem her good enough she may accompany us along with someone of your choice to make sure that nothing happens to her. Does that sound fair to you?" Naruto asked the leader of the village.

Tu considered his offer and after several seconds of thought and watching his daughter beg him with her eyes he relented.

"Fine. Everyone clear out of the way for the Dual!"

Alis smirked as everyone cleared out of the way creating a good area 30 feet by 30 feet for them to dual. She brandished a pair of Axes that were previously hanging on her side as Naruto summoned his Keyblade.

"Prepare to lose." Alsi said as her father yelled out.

"May this duel commence!" Tu yelled so both combatants could hear him.

The young Overlord and his opponent circled one another slowly, the former holding his cherished sword almost lazily, while the latter grasped twin axes tightly, one in front and one behind her. Waiting did not last long as the tri-breed charged forward, left axe making a clang against the key-blade, the right moving to strike him in the shoulder, swiftly dodged as the first axe was pushed away. A few steps to the side led him to watch as she stumbled forwards three steps, quickly turning to launch another assault.

A strike coming from below, countered with his beloved blade pushing the weapon to the side, two quick lops to his left arm, avoided by turning to face his left and hopping back. A smile appeared unbidden on his face, another two blows coming horizontally to bisect him, a jump over them followed by the 'hilt' of his weapon smashing into her face sending her stumbling back. A growl left her throat as she once more charged forward, meeting what appeared as an unbreakable wall in defense adorned with a content smile.

Three quick strikes from various directions were sent at the Youngest Overlord, blocked by the key-blade each time, the second one managing to be deflected into hitting his left wrist, drawing blood from the wound for a moment before it healed. Two strikes came at him at the same time, one from above and the other from his right side, a step forward along with a 'lunge' with his blade elicited blood for a split-second before she fell back.

Annoyance became apparent on her face alongside anger, hand gripping the handles of her axes hard enough for small cracks to form along the wood, as well as blood fall in little amounts from her stab wound and hands. A statement came from her mouth, voicing a question near its end, "You just keep defending, why can't I hit you?!" His smile grew a bit bigger, a chuckle leaving his lips as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, "When sparring with Kodomo, you learn how import defense is. He… doesn't know the meaning of holding back."

A yell of frustration was her reply, charging forward with barely restrained anger at the Overlord, his eye opening and a frown taking the place of the smile. His sword swung through the air, accompanied by the cracking of wood from meeting metal, and then the splintering of the same wood. A spin and the hilt smashed into his opponent's chest, knocking the wind from her lungs and sending her to the ground, she moved to return to her feet only to meet cold steel at her neck. "Don't think you are my better, I've dealt with more than you ever will."

Naruto then stuck out his hand towards her which she stared at him for before finally accepting it so he could help her up. he then turned towards her father before speaking two words.

"She's good."

-End of Chapter-

**Demonick: And there you guys have it Chapter 5 of Naruto: Overlord Arisen is now done!**

**Phenix:Sweet man!**

**Dylan & Knight: Right on!**

**Minions: Master!**

**Demonick: Now everyone I have some news regarding this story. First I have two polls out for it The first is a what would you also like to see in the story remember if you choose other PM me what the other one is. The second is a who would you like to join Naruto next poll and there are several options available for this one. Keep in mind that First will be next second will be after them, third after that, and so on. I am going to close the first poll after next chapter and the other poll will be open till the end of the Orcs Arc beginning of the Wave Arc which is next.**

**Phenix: Yep big things will be happening soon guys and we are certain you will like the Wave Arc. We recently went over both of Lord Pain's stories and got some inspiration for how to make this arc run. Now it should also be mentioned that we have pictures of the characters finally on DeviantArt and we have more in the making. We also plan on having some scenes from the story drawn out for us and if anyone of you is good at drawing please let us know and if you are willing to draw it we will tell you the scenes so that we can post them once you are done or you can post them yourselves doesn't matter to us.**

**Demonick: Yep that's all for now guys please show Grey your support in the reviews and we will see you again next time Ja Ne!**

**Phenix: Yep that's right guys show Grey your support for the fight scene between Naruto and Alis and please leave us several wonderful reviews Ja Ne!**


	6. We Are Legion

**Naruto: Overlord Arisen**

**Chapter 6: We Are Legion**

**Demonick: Hey Guys welcome back to Naruto: Overlord Arisen! With me as always is Phenix.**

**Phenix: Yo guys what's up!**

**Demonick: We also have Knight and Dylan.**

**Knight & Dylan: Yo!**

**Demonick: Grey.**

**Grey:...Hello.**

**Demonick: The minions.**

**Minions: Sire we are glad to be back!**

**Demonick: and lastly we have Utherlightcore along with Fray100 if he ever shows up.**

**Uther: Why am i here exactly?**

**Demonick: Because you are helping me with editing now. And I am helping you edit your story. For all of you Kingdom hearts fans out there My friend Uther here is creating a Kingdom hearts story and I am helping with the editing.**

**Phenix: Yep also guys the poll for the new crossovers is now closed as of 6/16/2015. Besides that we still have our second poll open and available to the public until the first chapter for the wave arc is to be published. Besides that there isn't much more to say.**

**Demonick: Indeed now I do have an announcement to make. First everyone should be made aware that you need to read the Author's notes as I publish them so that you guys the readers know what has been going on recently and so I can make you aware of certain things. Second I do have pictures of the characters available to be seen on my DevaintArt account and you can follow this link ** **to view them. Besides this Let's continue on with the Story!**

Naruto stood in the center of the village with Tu, Alis, and the other Orc that looked like Tu's twin.

"Your daughter is an amazing fighter, one definitely worth bringing along. And to honor the agreement you can choose someone to accompany us to make sure that she stays safe."

"Thank you young Overlord. I choose my brother here, Nur, to accompany your group to the Onigumo's lair." Tu said as he bowed his head.

"Think nothing of it. I would like to make sure that my people are happy above all else. Happy subjects makes for a stronger kingdom after all."

"O how very true Master." Gnarl replied as he walked up the the group followed by Tak, Hinata, and Kari. "Sire I also have news for you, it seems that Giblet has completed his mission and has retrieved your mother for you. I preparing to summon a waypoint gate for them to return to the Gnome city as per Grey-Grey's request. Giblet has also acquired the red hive for us along with having captured a young boy that we believe is from Konoha. I recommend that you have him brought here so we can decide what to do with him."

Naruto thought over Gnarl suggestion in his head. He knew that there were pro's and con's to the choice he made and he hoped that following Gnarls suggestion would provide more Pros than cons. It was with this in mind that Naruto made his decision.

"I agree with your suggestion Gnarl inform Grey-Grey that I want him here asap. the more time we waste means more time for the Queen to birth new Onigumo to fight."

"Of course Sire." Gnarl replied as he went silent for several seconds, Naruto and the rest of the group assumed he was communicating with Grey-Grey through the tower heart.

Hinata then walked up beside Naruto putting the three Orcs on guard as they could feel her slight malevolent aura and smell her demonic scent even if it was faint.

"What and who are you demon?" Tu questioned Hinata as he slowly gripped his hand axe tighter.

"This is Hinata, She is a close friend of mine and a succubus tiefling. It just happens to be that she retains her more human qualities whenever her wings are not on display."

The three Orcs shared a look before releasing the grip on their weapons but remained cautious.

"If you trust here my lord then so will we; however, we will remain cautious all the same if that is ok with you."

"That is perfectly understandable and you are fine in doing so. Even if you may find it somewhat strange since she is my companion I promote that kind of behavior, you should never fully trust someone just off of someone else's words alone even if those words are mine. For all we know that person may be a spy for someone who is trying to cripple our alliance."

"That is indeed strange but your words are full of wisdom, surely you are wise beyond your years Sire." Nur replied in the same harsh tone as his brother.

"Not wise experienced. I know the sting of betrayal all too well," Naruto spoke as he began to remove the top part of his armor and his shirt and mesh armor beneath that. everyone not already aware which included everyone but Hinata gasped at the site before them. there a little above where Naruto's heart beats in his chest was a scar resembling a claw mark that looked to have penetrated his skin fairly deep when he first earned it made by a creature with 4 razor sharp nails/talons. Everyone also took notice of the strange stylised 2 above that mark and the Drow symbol representing the Dark Overseer on his stomach, "I earned that claw mark because I foolishly trusted someone when I shouldn't have all because he treated me slightly better than the rest of my village did. It wasn't long after I earned this scar that I became friends with Hinata and 2 other people that will be joining us later." Naruto then donned his mesh undershirt, regular shirt, and armor.

Everyone stood in shock at what they had seen but within seconds they shook it from their mind. They knew everyone had to learn eventually not to blatantly trust everyone they met and it seemed that their new Lord had had to learn that lesson the hard way. But if what he said was true then they wouldn't fault him for doing so if his home village really did treat him as poorly as he made it sound.

Gnarl then spoke up breaking everyone else out of their remaining thoughts on the subject of Naruto's scar. "Sire I can summon a waypoint gate for Giblet to bring the child here with once you are ready just give the command and I will summon it, but do keep in mind that we don't want to many of these around as it can start creating problems for us is we lose a location where we have put one so I would like to put it somewhere that the Orcs can easily defend this one."

"Then here should be fine this is the biggest spot in the village meaning we can still bypass it easily as well as make it easier to defend because of all of the surrounding buildings." Alis supplied in a low wilting voice. Naruto figured that this is what she naturally sounded like when she wasn't upset about something and he had to admit that it was no where near what he was expecting considering her father's and uncle's voices. Now that Naruto was considering it she didn't even look anything like what a female Orc should look like judging from some of the other female Orcs he had seen in the village besides her height and skin color, if e was perfectly honest with himself she more resembled a Drow with some Human features than an Orc.

"That sounds fine to…."

The alarms were raised without any warning cutting of Naruto in the middle of his sentence, the newcomers blinking in confusion for a single second as the Orcs rushed to grab their armaments and armor. A cacophony of screeches were heard as the horn faded to silence, followed by the distant clashing of metal on rock. Halberds, axes, swords and the occasional bow were grasped in hands, armor of metal and leather adorning the warriors as they went to face the demons.

A thought crossed the Overlord's mind for a moment, his face faltering slightly as he tried to recall where and when the last time he saw Kodomo was as well as being slightly miffed that the alarms had cut him off. The twang of arrows was heard, shouts of pain echoing out into the dark, and ever-closing screeches drawing his attention from his wayward… friend/servant? He could worry about the boy at a later time, there was little time to waste on possibilities with battle calling. Battle, Naruto allowed the thought of the word to permeate his mind bringing forth a blood curdling grin as he began to think of all of the blood that would soon flow like a river that had began to extend past its boundaries.

Stepping out from behind the gate showed what one would find in a war, bodies of the dead splayed out across the stone, spiders leaking their blood across their bodies and the ground they lay upon, weapons rammed in between the plates of rock-chitin and joints, the occasional eye home to an arrow from a lucky bowman. Severely wounded Orcs desperately tried to reach safety, their comrades focusing on their enemies to buy time to escape, their dead dragged away into the darkness by several of the younger spiderlings.

A spider was brought down by four Orcs, their halberds lifting the larger creature off the ground for two seconds until they retracted the weapons, leaving the carcass behind as they moved to help out their fellows. Another of the Onigumo rampaged through the warriors, a leg skewering one through the heart before the body was tossed aside, a screech of defiance leaving it as two arrows shot at the creature, one embedding itself into an eye while the other bounced off harmlessly. A battle-axe carved through one of the spiders' skull, blue ichor covering the metal as the weapon was pried from dead flesh, a spear-like limb running through the Orc's body ending the warrior's life near instantly.

Rage coursed through him at the sight of the battle, shadows flickering into existence along the metal of his cherished sword, a blur of movement seeing him cleave one of the Onigumo in two. Fire licked his palm, the orb of magic splashing against one spider to no effect, the momentary distraction allowing him to hack off one entire side of the legs, the creature thrashing pitifully before a minion took one of its severed legs and impaled its brain.

He paid no mind to the others of his group in the fighting, occasionally catching glimpses of them fighting after one of the lesser Onigumo perished. Hinata driving her heirloom into one of the spider's bodies, ripping it out with a splash of blood moving up, Tak throwing daggers into the few remaining alive, separating their eyesight from them with well-aimed throws. Alis could be seen wrenching one of the two swords she carried currently from the body of an Onigumo, the other tossed into another of the creatures, its attention gained from the weapon and catching her second blade through the head.

The torchlight carried only so far, the spiders retreating back to the dark and out of sight. A sound both beautiful and terrifying to many of those who hadn't heard it echoed from within the depths, followed by the screams and howls of the dying. The skittering faded away, a light humming being heard until Kodomo appeared from the darkness, a pout in place as he looked over the skirmish that had occurred. "Naru-san! Why did you leave me behind?"

"Kodomo? Where….you know what never mind I truly don't care at the moment. Enter the village and wait for further orders. Hinata, Alis, Tak did you girls have any problems with this horde?" Naruto said as he began to make his way back to the village.

"Nope I'm good they weren't much of a problem for me since we discovered their weakness in the cave." Hinata replied as she made her way to Naruto's right hand side.

"I almost got hit a couple of times but Alis was protecting my back so I'm good." Tak responded as well as she made her way to Naruto's left hand side.

"It's just like the Gnome Tak said. I'm fine otherwise as none of the really big Onigumo got near us." Alis supplied last as she took up a position to Tak's right.

"Good I' glad to hear that." Naruto said as he, the girls, and the remaining Orcs entered the Village gates. "Gnarl!"

"Yes Sire what do you need of me?" Gnarl questioned as he waddled up to Naruto after hearing him shout his name.

"Have Tu and his brother Nur clear out all of the remaining Orcs from the center of the village. After that has been done I want that waypoint gate summoned immediately. Before we leave I want Minions here to help guard the village in the off chance that it is attacked while we are gone so put our deadliest available minion in command of that mission, I would also like to speak to the boy that you said Giblet had captured I would like to get that out of the way so that I have no distractions in my mind."

"Of course Sire I will get on it at once, it should take only a few minutes to complete." Gnarl complied as he turned and made his way towards the center of the village.

Naruto and the girls spent the next few minutes speaking to each other about what had just transpired along with attempting to learn what they could about their new companion. Soon enough they saw a large object resembling a spire jut from the ground like a drill before opening into six 'legs' that stood behind the center of the platform. The group made their way over to the gate where Gnarl was standing off to the side with Tu and his brother and when Gnarl saw his master he turned and began to address him.

"Awww Sire as you can see I have summoned the waypoint gate just as instructed and I just talked to Grey-Grey through the tower heart, he said that the others would be coming through shortly and that he would be placing Felix, the 1st Red primary in command of the minions guarding the village. Felix is a master of fire attacks and manipulation so that makes him a formidable foe." Gnarl said before he was cut off by Naruto.

"Gnarl how would that help us with these Onigumo? We already know that they are immune to fire and that there armor is hard as rock, by the way I want the minions to drop off some of those armor samples here for the Orc blacksmiths to examine, How would a red help us out here. If I had known that a red was our strongest available minion I would have had one of you stay behind instead."

"Sire would you please allow me to finish explaining please, there is a reason that we are placing Felix in command of this group after all." Naruto simply grunted his permission so the minion master continued. "Sire the reason we are placing Felix in command of this mission is because his mastery of fire is so high that it allows him to combine other elements with it creating a far more deadly type of flame. This flame that he is able to create is on par with plasma so it is able to cut/melt through quite literally anything my lord even an ancient purple dragons scales which are the hardest known substance on the planet." Gnarl finished causing Naruto's eyes to sparkle a small amount at the end with that last interesting piece of information.

Before Naruto could respond a bright flash of light engulfed the area indicating that the first group of minions had arrived. this group rushed off the platform and began to spread out around the village but one of them a dark red in color with 5 fireballs floating in a circle above his body approached Gnarl.

"Gnarl it's been awhile it has." The red which Naruto assumed was Felix spoke.

"Indeed it has been Felix. Now Felix the person to your right is the new Overlord I trust I don't have to tell you that failure in not an option nor is it an amiable way to introduce yourself to our new Master."

"Of course not Gnarl," Felix then turned to his right and bowed down on one knee before speaking to Naruto, "Sire it's good to see you and may I say that it is exciting to once again have a master, it's been far too long since the flames of the reds had the chance to burn anything to death!" Felix said as a psychotic grin broke out along his face which was soon mirrored by Gnarl, Naruto, and Hinata.

"And I am glad to have you back under the service of the Overlord Felix, now do you have any information for me regarding the person that Giblet managed to capture?" Naruto replied before asking the Red leader.

"Yes Giblet and his prisoner should be arriving with the next wave of minions which should be here any second." Felix answered and was greeted by another flash of light which was not as bright of the first one but still signalled that the second wave had arrived. "Aww here they are. Now Sire by your leave I would like to head out so I can examine the area."

"Of course Felix you may go." Felix stood and nodded his head then rushed off to begin surveying the area.

Just as Naruto turned to face the new arrivals a voice that he and Hinata were intimately familiar with spoke causing them to grin.

"It's been a little while since I've seen the two of you hasn't it Brother...Sister." Sasuke spoke with a voice that everyone could tell held both trace amounts of amusement, anticipation, and lastly excitement. Naruto and Hinata didn't even have to look at Sasuke to be able to both see and feel the bloodthirsty grin that stretched across his face.

"Indeed Brother it has been a little while." The two responded in unison the same bloodthirsty grins splitting their faces. Naruto then took the reins and continued speaking. "I take it that our plan is moving according to what we have set?"

"Yes they are, now could you maybe take these restraints off I would like to give my sister a hug and my brother a handshake."

"No problem just answer one question for me….Would you like to kill an Onigumo queen?"

If at all possible Sasuke's grin widened at the question and he couldn't hold back the excitement any longer letting the hold on his human form slip slightly revealing his demonic Heritage. 2 Large black crow wings sprouted from his back and both his finger and toenails turned into mini-talons. Everyone not already familiar with his heritage inhaled quickly as they had thought that his race had died out centuries ago with one of Naruto's last ancestors.

"I would like that very much, where do I sign up?"

-With Sasuke a little earlier-

Sasuke stood in silence by the large jewel known as the Tower Heart as Giblet kept an eye on him. Giblet had been able to finish what Grey-Grey had asked of him fairly quickly and had returned to the room holding the tower heart to find Sasuke leaning against the wall. Currently the two of them just stood in the room with Sasuke staring off into space and Giblet watching him for even the slightest movement. it was during this time that Grey-Grey entered the room and began speaking to the two of them.

"Giblet grab the boy and follow me we are heading to the throne room while we wait for Gnarl to create the waypoint gate near their position."

"Yes Grey-Grey I willz followz you!" Giblet responded with excitement as he ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his shirt forcing him to follow behind the excitable Brown lest he fall to the ground and get dragged the entire way to the throne room.

It didn't take the group too long to reach the throne room and once they did they made their way tp throne itself where they made their way of to the side to stand. Sasuke seeing that he once again had nothing better to do slouched on the side of the dais that held the throne. Minutes later the Red primaries entered the room to report the integration of the red minion hive for now.

"Grey-Grey the hive has been added in without any problems so the master can now call forth the red minions." Felix told the Grey librarian.

"Yes that is good to know Felix and I am sure that the master will be very pleased. Go on and head back to your stations…" Grey-Grey began but stopped at the end of the sentence as his eyes slightly glazed over as if he was speaking to someone else. Several seconds passed where no one did a thing until Grey-Grey finally returned to his senses.

"Felix there has been a change of plans. You are to lead a battalion of browns to protect the Orc village on the off chance that they are attacked by the Onigumo once again while the Master and Mistress go and eliminate the Queen to secure our alliance with the Orcs."

"Of course Grey-Grey I will not fail the Master. If i may ask what about the boy?"

"He and Giblet will go through with the second batch of browns that way you can talk to the Master and introduce yourself and the reds. Now get going Gnarl has already summoned the waypoint gate at the Orc village and we finally have the waypoint gate here in the throne room working also."

Felix nodded his head and called forth a large group of brown's who stepped onto the pedestal then disappeared from view in a blinding flash of light. Giblet seeing that the others were gone began to cackle to himself as he summoned even more browns as they prepared to enter the gate themselves with Sasuke trailing behind them.

"I wonderz what the Masterz willz do to youz." Giblet said as he grinned at all of the possible uses they could get from Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could respond they too were blinded by a bright light and once they could see again they found themselves standing in a village somewhere out in the Dark Sanctuary. Sasuke turned his head left and right examining everything around him. He saw several Orcs that were running around the village in armor with weapons at their hips and he noticed several others that just stared at them as they made their way of the pedestal. Sasuke also took notice of the Red minion from earlier named Felix that Grey-Grey had been talking to in the throne room as well as the person he was talking to. The person that Felix was talking to was covered in a black leather armor with metal pauldrons covering his shoulders that was also colored black. This person also had bright blonde hair that was easily identifiable. To that person's left was a girl with mid length indigo colored hair and lavender tinted eyes. She also wore armor similar to the person Felix was talking to except for the fact that their armor was colored lavender instead of black. Sasuke grinned as he recognized the two people instantly and called out to them as he and Giblet approached them and the Blonde began to turn their way.

"It's been a little while since I've seen the two of you hasn't it Brother...Sister." Sasuke spoke with a voice that everyone could tell held both trace amounts of amusement, anticipation, and lastly excitement. He allowed for a bloodthirsty grin to stretch across his face as he thought of the carnage that would soon follow

"Indeed Brother it has been a little while." Naruto and Hinata responded to Sasuke's voice and he could tell from their voices that they also sported a grin similar to his own currently. Naruto then began speaking again catching Sasuke's attention again. " I take it that our plan is moving according to what we have set?"

"Yes they are, now could you maybe take these restraints off I would like to give my sister a hug and my brother a handshake."

"No problem just answer one question for me….Would you like to kill an Onigumo queen?"

At the Question Sasuke's heart began to beat faster and faster at the thought of what was to come. His excitement was so much that for a brief moment he lost his control on his human form allowing for his heritage to reveal itself in the form of 2 black crow wings sprouting from his back along with his nails all becoming talon like.

"I would like that very much, where do I sign up?"

- With Naruto: Several minutes later at the gates of the Orc village-

Naruto and company, now consisting of Sasuke, Hinata, Tak, Alis, Nur, Gnarl, Kodomo, and some browns, stood at the gates to the Orc Village. Sasuke had been unbound by Hinata so that they could immediately make their way to the gates where they were being asked questions about Sasuke's heritage.

"My Lord if you would excuse my forwardness but what is the nature of your companion exactly? We all saw the wings along with the talons and the only race that any of us can think of died out centuries ago when your ancestor the Overlord of FrostShire Spire was killed. So would you mind informing us of what he is?"

Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke who simply nodded his head giving him permission to reveal his family's secret.

"I can assure you and everyone else here that Sasuke is indeed a Tengu," Naruto began and heard many people inhale suddenly at what he had just confirmed so he pressed on, "While it is true that the original line of Tengu died out there was one Tengu who had separated himself from the rest of Tengu society and mated with a human. This human then had a child who possessed both a new type of eye known in the shinobi world as the Sharingan as well as keeping his Tengu heritage. This family continued to grow and they eventually took the name Uchiha. They eventually became a ninja clan who joined my home village of konoha after the current leader of their clan and a rival clan created the village. They are and always have been loyal to the Overlord however and are merely awaiting my summons so that they can join us once more."

The minions along with the Orcs eyes widened at the new piece of information. The Tengu's had always been a large part of the Overlords Armies as well as being one of his biggest supporters, when news had spread that they had all been killed in the Battle of Threshkall along with the Overlord at that time during the War of Fromurshil the Dark Alliance of the time had been devastated. To hear that not only did the Tengu still indeed live but they were now even more deadly than ever AND were still loyal to the Overlord was quite a shock and some Orcs even fainted from the overload of information.

"Indeed what the Overlord said is true, my people are and will always remain loyal to the Overlord as some of his best servants and advisors. I have known the current Overlord for many years and I am proud to call him my brother in all but blood. He has worked with my family for years now where we educated him about the Dark Sanctuary along with some other allies of his and I can guarantee you all that the Tengu are ready to re-enter the fold of the Dark Alliance stronger than ever." Sasuke announced after taking a step forward.

Sasuke's words were met with silence for several moments until one after one the Orcs began cheering at the revelations they had just been told. Naruto allowed this for several seconds before turning his head towards Sasuke and nodding indicating for him to take a step back as he took a step forward getting all of the Orcs to go quiet once again.

"I am glad to see that you are rejoicing at the fact the Alliance will be seeing the return of one of its most ancient supporters but we still have a job to do. I along with my group shall go and slay the Onigumo queen! With this done The Orcs shall once more officially be a member of the Dark Alliance along with seeing the return of our Tengu allies!" Naruto shouted for the so that all of the Orcs in the village could hear him. nce again the Orcs began to roar in approval at what they had just been told. As the roaring continued Gnarl made his way over to Naruto who turned to him and bent his head sideways so that he could hear Gnarl above the shouts of the Orcs.

"Sire your speech was absolutely incredible and my black heart is rejoicing the fact that the Tengu shall once more fight by the Overlords side. But we should get going now before the Onigumo queen can spawn anymore of her brood."

"I agree with you completely Gnarl let's move out."

Naruto then straightened his posture and motioned for everyone that was coming with to kill the Queen to follow him and Gnarl as they exited the village.

-Several hours later at an entrance to the colony-

The group consisting of Naruto, Tak, Alis, Hinata,Sasuke, Nur, Gnarl, kodomo, and the minions stood before an entrance to the Onigumo colony that the Orcs had found several weeks ago and the group had traveled for over 6 hours before they had finally reached their current location. Now the Group stared down into the cave that housed an entire colony of ferocious demonic spiders.

"Well there is no point in standing around here any longer than necessary in we go." Naruto said as he jumped down into the cave entrance and fell the 10 feet the separated the entrance from the floor.

The remainder of the group all passed looks back and forth between each other with the exception of Kodomo who jumped in directly after Naruto did before one by one they all jumped down into the lions den.

The tunnel was covered almost entirely in webbing, the white substance's occupants deceased after they went after the newest two-legs that came after them. Those that went to kill the intruders were brutally torn limb from limb by the littlest and rowdiest two-legs, the several that managed to get past them torn apart by the white-covered two-leg. They were scared, the bigger two-legs had never gotten this far before as well as killing so many of their kindred, they were frightened, none of them wanted to die when nothing managed to even slow the two-legs.

They were frightened for the brood-mother, even as several of their kindred pulled a few of the little two-legs away and ripped them apart. Even as they killed several of the two-legs more took their place, eventually they had stopped trying after so many of them had been murdered by the intruders, staying out of sight so that no more of their kindred fell, hopefully the brood-mother would be fine without their help.

Kodomo was… strange. That was his honest opinion after having spent the journey occasionally 'speaking' with him, it was hard to understand what he would do and how he would react to certain actions and objects, in addition to his 'unique' way in talking and interpretation of words. There was no concept of morality within the child's body, no driving force he could see to get better or learn more, he just lived in the moment uncaring of the past or future.

The spars he had the 'pleasure' of participating in with Kodomo had left him in pain from the numerous wounds inflicted, yet they were nothing compared to what he was witnessing the younger boy doing now alongside the minions. The katana was a near-blur cutting through spider after spider that managed to get past the Browns, blue blood splattered across his clothing even as several rivulets of white ran through the other color. The worst was hearing the laughter as the boy tore through the creatures, no being that young should be capable of the madness heard in the voice, yet… the strange child he allowed to live under his rule was capable of that madness.

A shudder passed through him as Kodomo came up to him, the Cheshire grin etched into the shadowed face letting out a giggle, twirling once before bounding after the minions. He was sure of one thing regarding the child, whoever had made him into his current state of being had been creating a being meant for war. He was surprised when the Browns and Kodomo came back from farther down the tunnel, the excitement around them meaning they had found something interesting to them, likely something stronger than the spiders surrounding them.

"Naru-san! Naru-san! Big spidey ahead, can we go play with it, please?" Where once he would have been caught off-balance by the fast speech of the younger boy, he simply gave a nod of approval watching in amusement as the child and the Browns let out what was interpreted as a whoop of excitement, rushing off into the dark below. Tak, Alis, Sasuke, Nur, Hinata, Gnarl and himself walking behind slowly, each one aware of the many eyes watching them from within the crevices and other tunnels.

They heard the fight long before they could see it, a screech from what they assumed was the Brood-mother, laughter from the mad child, the many shouts of the Minions, skittering of spiders moving around in the dark places. The first sight they were able to witness was a blinding flash, another screech echoing throughout the tunnel systems from the spider while a curse left him and Alis aimed at the child.

Their first look at the actual cavern revealed several bits of the terrain and of the creature they faced, the rapidly fading light giving them a glimpse of its frame. Metal and bone covered the ground, mounds of skeletons piled on top of one another like a hap-hazard pyramid, veins of unmined crystal and gems littering the ceiling and walls and an abyss from which crawled forth their quarry. Chitin of orange and green plates were momentarily seen along the legs and body before the cavern was plunged back into total darkness, its size easily that of whale.

Another flash of light illuminated the cave, the mad child suspended in mid-air as his katana was swung, four beams of white light released from the metal towards the spider. The front-most left limb lashed out, three of the lights snuffed out in the small explosions each made, the single remaining light bouncing harmlessly off the chitin around the head. The last thing seen before the light fully faded back to darkness being the right foreleg lashing out, puncturing through the clothing and flesh whilst accompanied by a spray of white blood.

All that was heard the scrambling of the Minions for the single moment, all those capable of higher intelligence standing in shock until an object was thrown into Naruto, sending the boy tumbling back into the tunnel onto his chest, a groan escaping his body as he attempted to get up. "Owwie…" The childish voice made him freeze for a moment, his only mistake as his face was push back into the rock as something heavy stepped on it, a look of annoyance on his face when it came back up.

The ringing of metal was heard, alongside another screech, light returning as an orb of magic formed in Kodomo's outstretched left hand, the hole still perfectly visible and bleeding while his grin remained in place. The light illuminated their surroundings for the duration of its existence, one of them shocked to see a figure in fully black clashing with two of the chitin-covered legs. The orb pulsed once before condensing in itself the moment the remaining Browns gathered around Naruto, it and the light it had provided disappearing as it shrunk past the point of being seen, leaving them in total darkness.

Three more rings of sound and a screech passed, all but the youngest moving forward to aid the figure in black, haunting laughter echoing out that chilled everything that heard it with fear and dread except for The three from Konoha who had already had prior experience with these sorts of things and Tak who had already grown used to Kodomo's personality. A flash of white bathed everything in light, the laughter vanishing from hearing alongside the black figure, even the spider seemed confused for a moment as to where one of the invaders had gone.

A blur of motion occurred, Kodomo in the air above the brood-mother, the Overlord off to the left with keyblade summoned and held in both hands, Tak to the right with daggers unsheathed despite the size of their foe, Alis charging in with swords bared against her people's hated enemy, Hinata with her family's heirloom dashed straight at the spiders legs, Nur with his bow stood to the back firing arrows at the large spider, and Sasuke who dashed between the legs horizontally slashing at them with his obsidian blade. It didn't understand these two-legs, they had always retreated before when they were wounded severely and lost many of their kind, yet the two-legs that attacked it didn't care about wounds and the fallen, only caring for the battle.

The littlest of the two-legs were attempting to pry its third set of legs from the rocks, it ignored their attempts to focus on the bigger two-legs, its limbs knocking the airborne two-leg off-balance, stabbing through it once again before removing the limb and smashing the white two-leg into the ground. It was surprised when the limb it smashed the white two-leg didn't move from its spot, that strange noise that sent fear through it sounded out from underneath the limb. Even with its focus elsewhere the brood-mother instinctively blocked one of the other young two-legs and the 2nd largest two-leg, the free limb coming to slam into the bound limb, cracks forming from the force of the blow upon the ground casuing a part of the surrounding wall to cave in due to the force behind the hit revealing a second room that held several objects bound in spider silk.

It grew fearful and confused when the limb still refused to budge from its prison, throwing the other two-legs from the spots they occupied and bringing down the free limbs upon the trapped limb, a crater beginning to form from the weight. They rose up once more and were sent back down, the crater widening before it was able to pull the once-trapped limb away, its gaze moving to the next two-leg before the sound returned, even some of the two-legs seemed frightened by the noise.

His body hurt, it had been a long time since he was able to feel this pain, not since before Onee-chan had been taken away along with the rest of his family. And so he laughed, white blood pooling under him from both the hole in his chest and from his mouth and the numerous wounds received from the cracking stone, his body raising itself up to the sound of cracking bones and dripping blood. Naru-san, Ta-chan, Nata-chan, and Sa-san were all starring on in morbid fascination and curiosity while Ali-chan, Nur-san, and the old one were all staring in morbid fear as he stood back up, he didn't understand why the last three looked they way they did at him, wasn't he supposed to continue to fight until he was ordered to back down or die?

The clanging of metal hitting stone drew his attention to his katana, disappointment etched into the smile as he watched the blade fall apart. "Aww… It's broken…" Looking back at the Big-spidey he saw it drawing itself away from him when he walked forward, half stumbling from his body's condition. Deciding to fix himself after nearly falling to the ground six times in four steps, mana gathered around and in his body, a single limb streaking towards him just as he completed the process. His body erupted in an explosion of light, the spider screeching in pain as the plates of chitin were ripped from its body along with the end of the limb, a howl of pain ripped from the brood-mother as it reared back.

It took notice though as the Blue haired two-leg, black haired two-leg, and the blonde haired two-leg all began rushing towards it with their weapons glowing in an ominous light.

Motes of white magic gathered in a tornado, spinning until they were only a blur of lights illuminating the various beings inhabiting the cavern. Several of the motes left the swirling magic, falling to the stone floor glittering as the mana finished its purpose, erupting outward like a fountain to display the mad child's form in pristine condition. He spread his arms out to the sides, spinning in place for two seconds before rotating his body diagonally, left hand grabbing at an object rising from his shadow. Fingers grasped the black metal-feeling object, pulling it from its sheathe to reveal the hiltless claymore roughly his size held in a reverse grip, the metal weighing practically nothing.

The sword was flipped around, sparks flying as the Big-spidey sent another of its limbs at him and missed, his laughter spurring the other three back into motion as he kept the brood-mother focused on him. Before anything else could happen he noticed that Naru-san, Nata-chan, and Sa-san all began to swing at the large spidey with their weapons each glowing a different color that gave off a malicious feeling. the three began to swipe at the Spidey dealing damage to its limbs as they swapped out who was attacking and rapidly dealing more damage to it because it could not defend itself properly anymore before the three jumped back and took up new positions farther away from each other. A shout of surprise caught his attention for a split-second, resulting in his right arm being sheared off at the shoulder, blood splattering across the ground and spider's limb, the wound nothing in comparison to the amusement he felt at watching Naru-san fly into the Big-spidey's face, keyblade impaled into one of the eight eyes.

It let out another howl of pain, the two-legs, especially the white-covered one that didn't die, frightening it and its children. Shaking off the two-leg that had destroyed one of its eyes it moved back, afraid more for its children than for itself, desperately trying to find a solution that would benefit them. The two-legs kept attacking, thinking it was a simple beast and incapable of thoughts, a screech was let out once more, those still left sent away to hide from the two-legs in the caverns far from this place. Fire washed over its head as it climbed up, its scream serving to motivate those of its kin to hasten their escape, light pierced another of its eyes, followed by the black blade forced into the joint of it remaining left limb.

Daggers were driven through a third eye, the fire burning the remaining five closed, swords cut through the limb several of the minions still were bashing on, the blind brood-mother falling back down into the abyss as one of its main supports gave way. It thrashed around with its two remaining legs, a screech of defiance coming once as it managed to smash several of the smallest two-legs and knock the largest two-legs into a pile of bones, the keyblade becoming firmly impaled through the head with fire and shadow surrounding the blade. The spider's body collapsed, the twin elements wreaking havoc within its body until it passed on, the Overlord jumping off moments before the corpse slid back into abyss, its short legend ending.

Everyone that was still standing maintained their positions on the off chance that there were more Onigumo left or that the queen had somehow survived and attempted to make a last ditch effort in killing them. After several minutes of waiting and no Onigumo appearing the group let out a collective sigh except for Kodomo who was still giggling. Naruto made his way to the edge of the abyss where he gathered all of the life force that had appeared a few seconds after they began waiting for any other onigumo and collected it before turning his attention towards Gnarl.

To his credit Naruto didn't even have to say a thing before Gnarl summoned a lesser version of the waypoint gate so that they could return to the village of Orcs. Gnarl also summoned a brown minion gate which Naruto used to summon several more minions so that they could collect that items that Naruto noticed in the side room that had been discovered after part of the wall collapsed. Within minutes the minions had gathered all the remaining life force that they had missed and had the objects ready to be taken to the Orc Village. Everyone made their way to the small platform which teleported them one by one to the Village until finally everyone had been teleported along with the objects.

(Begin playing We are Legion by Nox Arcana)

Seeing that they were now back in the Village Naruto, flanked by Hinata, Tak, Alis, sasuke, Nur, Gnarl, and Kodomo who was still missing his arm, walked the short distance to the Village leader's home where they were greeted by Tu.

"I take it that the Queen is now dead?" Tu questioned Naruto.

"Yes we have killed the Queen so our deal is now complete and the Orcs will join the Dark Alliance." Naruto responded before turning away and making his way back to the waypoint gate followed by Tak, hinata, Sasuke, Gnarl, and to Tu surprise his daughter Alis.

"My lord may I ask if there is anything that you need for me or my kin to do currently?"

"Have your blacksmiths study that rock like armor that I had the browns deliver, the Gnomes will be doing the same. Also I want the browns and Felix returned to Taklesh if there hasn't been an Onigumo attack on the village within two days. Otherwise there is nothing that I require of you currently as my group and I would simply like to return to Taklesh so that we may rest."

"I understand my Lord and if you will allow my one last question before you leave does your group have any kind of name by chance? I mean you have done well from what i can gather in eliminating the Onigumo Queen."

By now Naruto and his group of previously mentioned people stood on the waypoint gate waiting for Gnar to activate it so that they could return to the castle for some much needed rest.

"We go by the same name that our armies will go by. Legion. Yes that sounds correct. We are Legion." Naruto said before a bright light engulfed him and the others before disappearing showing that they had been transported back to their castle in Taklesh.

"Legion huh. Yes I believe that sounds like an appropriate name. And quite true. indeed we are legion." Tu said before making his way towards the blacksmiths with his brother so that they could check up on the rock like armor that the Overlord had wanted examined.

-End of Chapter-

**Demonick: And there is another chapter for all of you guys! Now before I say anything else I am sorry if this chapter is not up to par with my usual writing as i did not write this on paper first like I normally do but I instead typed it up over a period of three days. Again I am sorry if it's not up to par but I guarantee that the next chapter shall be. Now I believe the others wish to talk.**

**Phenix: Yes we do. Ok guys as Demonick has said here is the next chapter for you guys and we still hope that you like and appreciate our hard work.**

**Dylan & Knight: Indeed.  
>Minions: Master did great!<strong>

**Demonick: Why thank you my minions.**

**Phenix: But getting back on track this is the end of the Orc Arc and as per agreement the Wave arc will be next meaning that their will be a one month time skip starting the next chapter. this also means that we will be closing the poll soon so visit Demonick's profile so that you can vote for who should be joining Naruto next. Also shout out to Fatmirvman who gave us the idea for the song at the end of the chapter and he shall be joining commentary in our next chapter!**

**Demonick: Yep I will be closing the poll in about a week maybe a little less so vote before you miss your chance. And yes Fatmirvman wil be joining this band of insanity so I hope you enjoy the coming hilarity. Well this is Demonick Angel signing out for now guys till next time we talk in Naruto: Overlord Arisen. Ja Ne!**


	7. Tides of Wave

**Naruto: Overlord Arisen**

**Chapter 7: Tides of Wave**

**Demonick: Hey guys I'm back with the minions, Phenix, Dylan, Knight, Mirv, and Uther for the next chapter of Overlord Arisen.**

**Phenix: Yep its great to be back.**

**Dylan & Knight: Hell yea!**

**Minions: Master!**

**Uther: Hi other people! **

**Mirv: Hey guys I'm glad that you let me join the gang. Now can we beat the pervert?!**

**Phenix: Sure why not all of you guys go over and start beating Pervman while me and Demonick explain the next arc and the result of the poll.**

**Everyone but Demonick & Phenix: YEA! *runs and grabs weapons then runs to the torture chamber where screams of pain began to resonate soon after***

**Demonick: And there we go. Ok my faithful readers I have closed the poll and it seems you guys will see two people be joining Naruto at the end of the wave Arc. We had 10 people as options and here is the order from first to last. Tayuya, Naruko, Mei Terumi, Hanabi, Kurotsuchi, Team Gai, Konan & Nagato, Karin, Team Samui, and finally Will.**

**Uther: How much am I being paid for this?**

**Phenix: Yep so by the end of wave Tayuya and Naruko will have been rescued/recruited by Naruto. Also Naruko will not be their baby sister's name it will probably be Narumi unless someone can give us a better name. as for payment Uther. Nothing, you're getting paid absolutely nothing.**

**Uther: Damn it! Fiinnnnneeee! Curse You Government! Also may I join the group down at the torture chamber? *Holds Void Cracker close***

**Phenix: There is no Government only Demonick and his reign of terror. And yes you can join the others in the chamber.**

**Demonick: For the Love of the Dark Overseer shut Up! Now then, Yes thats correct, Also for everyones information as of this chapter and after there is a chance of lemons so I hope you guys like the first lemon of the story. Well we have held you guys up long enough Please read and review. Now onto the STORY! *Begins walking down to the torture chamber with Phenix so we can watch Pervman have the ever living hell beaten out of him***

"Oh God yes! Yes right there Naruto-Kun! Please Harder, thrust into me harder!" Hinata yelled out to Naruto as he thrust into her slick and hot pussy from behind.

Naruto and Hinata were currently in their room having sex on the bed with Tak and Alis lying to Naruto's right asleep and Kushina to his left also asleep. Naruto continued to thrust into his first Mistress even harder just as she asked causing her voice to rise an octave waking the others on the bed just as he came into Hinata.

"Naruto-Kun I'm cumming!" Hinata wailed as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck pulling herself up so she could bounce herself on his dick.

"Me too Hinata-Chan!" Naruto growled into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Please Naruto-Kun inside of me I want it all inside of my womb." Hinata throatily moaned.

Naruto speed up his thrusts going even faster inside of her and after another minute of thrusting he exploded inside of her sending his seed deep into her womb. They stayed in that position for a little longer before Naruto slid out of her allowing her to collapse onto the bed back first. He then looked at the other girls that were on the bed and staring at him with lust in their eyes.

"Do you girls also want a go?" He questioned them in a husky tone.

Kushina, Tak, and Alis smirked but shook their heads, "We would love to naruto-Kun but we are still kind of sore from last night." They said in unison.

Naruto smirked at them before sliding off the bed and making his way towards the rooms wardrobe where he pulled on a pair of black boxers followed by black shorts with orange lining. Next came his belt with holster which was a deep purple in color with a red dragon motif circling its length. His next piece of clothing was a light grey sleeveless jacket with black and silver lining that he left open showing off his stomach and the scars and tatoo that adorned it. Lastly came his socks, combat boots, and fingerless gloves. After finishing with his wardrobe Naruto walked over to one of the rooms armor mannequins which held his armor. Naruto took the black pauldrons and vambraces before equipping them. Now that he was ready and presentable naruto took a glance back at his bed where he saw the girls dragging a still dazed Hinata off to the adjacent bathroom to clean off before they would join him in the throne room. Seeing this Naruto simply turned back around before walking out the door.

-Throne Room 10 minutes later-

Naruto now sat on his throne in the Gnome city waiting for the others to join him. AS he waited Naruto began thinking back over the past month and what it had led up to. There group had returned from The Orc Village and immediately turned in for the day so they could regain the energy that they had lost. Afterwards Naruto had used Izako's yokai to wake his mother from her coma where he then spent the rest of the day explaining his life to her.

-Flashback: Right after returning from Orc Village-

Naruto, Hinata, Tak, Alis, Sasuke, Kodomo, and Gnarl all appeared in the throne room inside Taklesh completely exhausted. Looking around Naruto saw that the only person in the room currently was Grey-Grey who was currently approaching their position.

"You guys can go on and head off to sleep, I'll talk to Grey-Grey then head off to sleep myself." Naruto told them.

He received several answers of ok before they all walked towards the doors so that they could head off to sleep. Naruto seeing that they were all leaving the room approached Grey-Grey.

"Yes Grey-Grey what is it?" Naruto questioned the Grey.  
>"Well Sire I thought that you would like to know that your mother is currently in the Gnomes Hospital just waiting for you to wake her." Grey-Grey responded.<p>

"Ahh I see, thank you Grey-Grey for the information. I'll head to the hospital after I get some decent rest, now if that's all I will be heading towards my room."

"Of course Sire I will see you once you awaken, I bid you a good night Sire."

"Thank you Grey-Grey." Naruto said before making his way out of the throne room.

Just as Naruto left the room he made an immediate right and began to walk down the hall. After walking around 200 feet he took another right and began ascending a flight of stairs that ended 50 feet in front of a set of large metal doors that were beautifully decorated. Entering the room Naruto made his way over to the bed where he could already see Hinata lying face down asleep, but what surprised him the most was also seeing tak and Alis lying on the bed just as asleep as his Mistress. Deciding not to bother with it Naruto removed his armor before sliding on top of the bed and laying his head on a pillow. the only thing that Naruto could think off before sleep claimed him was that tomorrow he would finally get to talk to the person he called mother.

-Several hours later-

Several hours passed until finally Naruto groggily woke from his deep slumber. Pushing his upper body up Naruto was greeted to a very peculiar sight. Cuddled against his side with her head resting on his stomach was Tak sleeping peacefully while to his left Alis was cuddled up against Hinata with her head resting on Hinata's stomach. A slight smile crossed his face at the sight before him and he decided not to disturb the peaceful sight. However Naruto's movement jostled Tak's head waking her up.

Raising her head, Tak looked around the room and noticed the amused look on Naruto's face along with the desire to not disturb the current situation. It was the second expression that confused Tak before she took notice of the warm body that her arms were wrapped around. Tak shot off of Naruto in a burst of speed, a mild blush staining her cheeks as she began to sputter out apologies.

"I'm s...sorry Sire, I...I shouldn't have b...been doing th...that, I...I will acc...accept any punishment you deem n...necessary."

Naruto simply smirked before reaching over and wrapping his arms around her body dragging her over on top of him eliciting a small yelp from the Gnome-Human hybrid.

"It's ok Tak I don't mind, To be honest I actually prefer cuddling because of the life I had before becoming the next Overlord. to tell you the truth I hate being alone, its the one thing I actually fear above anything else."

"Still Sire, I shouldn't have done that after all you're the…." Tak was stopped mid-sentence when Naruto pressed one of his fingers against her lips silencing her.

"Like I said Tak I don't mind. If you ever want to I don't mind cuddling with you especially with how beautiful you are. Actually I don't mind if Alis wants to either to be honest, and if you like you and her can move in here with Me and Hinata."

Tak was startled by Naruto's words. Here she was being offered to cuddle with the Overlord if she needed it, and on top of that he complimented her beauty! And now he was offering to let her and Alis move into the room with him and his first Mistress. It was almost too much to take in.

"Sire I….I would like that, thank you very much."

"No problem Tak, and also please just call me Naruto, after all we're friends right."

"Ok Si….I mean Naruto…...Naruto would you take me as your personal servant and later if we can get to know each other better maybe as one of your Mistresses?" Tak said before asking in a low and subdued voice.

Naruto was stunned to be honest. he had not been expecting that question at all so it had caught him off guard but after thinking about the question for a few minutes his face softened and he answered her question.

"No Tak I don't mind that at all," Naruto's face then became brighter as he slid his legs over the side of the bed with Tak still sitting in his lap, "Now how would you like to head with me down to the Hospital where my mother is, We can get to know a little bit more about each other on the way there."

"Sure I don't mind going with you Naruto." Tak replied as she slid off of his lap and onto the stone floor before turning around to face him. "So are you coming or not?"

Naruto chuckled lightly at her words before he too slid off of the bed and put his armor back on.

"Of course, now let's go." He said before walking forward and opening the door allowing him and Tak to exit the room.

The trip to the hospital was quite fun for the both of them, they were able to learn a lot more about each other then they had already revealed on the way to the Orc village. They had both explained their lives to the other and they could both confidently say that they knew almost as much about the other as they did about themselves. It was as they continued to walk and talk that they encountered Grey-Grey.

"Sire!" Grey-Grey shouted as he hurried over to them.

"Yes Grey-Grey what do you need?" Naruto asked as he and Tak stopped walking as to allow the Grey minion to catch up to them.

"Well Sire you were so tired yesterday that I didn't get the chance to inform you, but I thought you would like to know that I sent Echo out on recon for tower objects and any other pieces of information that he could scavenge."

"That is fine with me, Tak do you have any objections to this?"

Tak stood silently for several seconds after being asked the question before finally responding.

"No I don't see anything wrong with this so I don't have any complaints."

"Since there are no complaints continue on your way Grey-Grey. And Also Grey-Grey send Gnarl down to the Hospital once you see him assuming he isn't there already."

"Of course Sire I will begin searching for him right away." Grey-Grey said before turning around and shuffling off to search for the aged minion master.

"Now then shall we continue?" Naruto questioned Tak with a small smile on his face.

Tak simply smirked back at him before replying in a slightly mocking regal tone, "Why of course my Lord we wouldn't want to keep the peasants waiting now would we?"

Naruto barked out a short bout of laughter before answering with his own small smirk and condescending tone, "Why of course my Lady, we shouldn't make them wait too long even if they're not worthy to behold our figures."

The two looked back at each other before erupting into laughter as they continued to make their way towards the hospital. AS the laughter subsided the two fell into an amiable silence until about 20 minutes later they arrived at the Hospital. The duo walked past the pair of gnomes guarding the entrance to the hospital who saluted Naruto as he walked past them and entered the Gnomes Hospital. Looking around Naruto noticed that it was bigger than he thought it would be, but he dismissed that thought in favor of approaching the Gnome standing behind the receptionists desk. As the two approached the desk the gnome receptionists looked up at who was approaching before quickly scurrying to their feet and bowing at the waist as Naruto stopped before of the desk.

"Sire what can I do for you!" The gnome questioned still bowed at the waist.

"Rise I don't wish to talk to your back," naruto said getting the Gnome to rise back up and stare at Naruto, "Now then can you tell me if there is a human woman with long red hair in the hospital somewhere?"

"Yes Sire there is, she is on the second floor 4th room on the right. There is a group of minions guarding the door for whatever reason, although now I assume that you gave the orders."

"Yes I did and thank you for the information you may carry on. Tak lets go."

Naruto and Tak left the receptionist where they were as they began walking up the stairwell that was off to the side of the receptionists desk. Once they reached the second floor they began walking down the hall where they stopped at the 4th door on the right upon reaching it. just as the receptionist had said there was a group of minions guarding the door, who upon seeing Naruto they began to shout Master over and over.

"Minions I want you to stay out here while Tak and I head inside the room No one is allowed into this room besides Hinata, Alis, Sasuke, Gnarl, and Grey-Grey understood." Naruto told them in an authoritative tone.

"Yes Sire We's understand!" The minions responded with a salute.

Naruto nodded his head before he and Tak entered the room with Tak closing the door behind her. They walked the few short steps it would take to cover the distance between them and the bed and their laying atop it was Kushina Uzumaki, The former Over Lady and mother of one Naruto Uzumaki. Tak was captivated by her beauty, as this woman was easily among the most beautiful of people she had ever seen. it wasn't until she looked up at Naruto and noticed his sad eyes that she realized something was wrong. The woman before her was not awake, nor was she dead. It took Tak all of three seconds to understand that the woman before her laid in a coma.

"Tak meet my mother and predecessor, Kushina Uzumaki."

Tak's eyes widened at the name she had just heard. Kushina Uzumaki was a well known figure in the Dark Sanctuary. She was the last Overlady before their current Overlord Naruto Uzumaki, and even if she didn't formally accept the title of Overlady she was still a well known figure because of the fact that she would always do her best to help those in the Dark Sanctuary to the best of her abilities without entering the place for fear of either A.) being followed or B.) Having it discovered who and what she was.

"Naruto I can guess what's wrong with her, but I would like to hear it from your mouth what is wrong with her exactly?"

Naruto sighed before answering, "As I'm sure you have already figured out like you said yourself she is in a coma and has been ever since I was born."

Tak nodded her head as it was just as she figured, "Do you know of any way to wake her from it?"

"As it happens to be yes I do. However we need to wait for Gnarl to get here first."

"There is no need to wait Sire as I'm here now." Gnarl said from in front of the door causing the rooms two non-comatosed occupants to turn their heads towards him at suddenly hearing his voice.

"Ahh Gnarl there you are, if you don't mind me asking when did you get here as I didn't even hear the door open and I pride myself on my almost supernatural senses."

"Of course Sire i don't' mind the question at all. I arrived just in time to hear Tak ask if you knew of a way to wake your mother from her coma. So Sire what is this way that you speak of, and why did you need my presence first before waking her?"

"Well Gnarl the only way to wake her is a form of shock therapy, which would be sending a highly concentrated blast of Izako-hime's yokai into her body, which should in theory jumpstart her brain forcing her out of her coma. As for needing your presence I want you to gather everyone to the throne room after I wake her and that does include Tu and Nur as well as Felix."

"Ahh I see. You wish to make it known that your mother has returned, enticing others to possibly join our alliance."

"Yes that is part of it; however, I also want everyone to know that she is second in command after me as this meeting will also begin to establish the chain of command throughout the alliance."

"Ahh yes that is an excellent idea Sire and I must say quite devious as well. I understand now, please wake Lady kushina and then I will go and gather everyone."

Naruto simply stared at Gnarl for several more seconds before turning his head back towards his mother.

"_Izako-hime are you ready for this?"_ Naruto questioned the queen of the Bijuu.

"_Of Course Naruto-Kun just lay your hands on her chest or head and I will take care of the rest."_ Izako replied as she began to call forth her yokai in preparation for what she was going to do.

Naruto laid his hands on his mothers chest and almost instantly he felt Izako begin pumping her yokai through and out of his body into his mothers. The position of Naruto's hands also had the added effect of forcing Izako's yokai throughout his mother's chakra coils forcefully activating them aiding in the process of jumpstarting her brain so a more conscious and aware state. Gnarl and Tak watched on in fascination as a red cloak formed around Naruto then began to funnel itself into his comatose mother, while inside Naruto's mindscape one could see Izako concentrating on her yokai as she moved it throughout Kushina's chakra coils and finally into the location that it needed to make its way to, her brain.

"_Naruto-kun I've directed my yokai into her brain so you can remove your hands for now we will just have to wait and see what happens." _Izako told him.

"_I understand Izako-hime and thank you for doing this for me, you don't know how much this means to me."_ Naruto replied as he lifted his hands away from his mothers chest.

Naruto and Tak moved back from the bed to stand beside Gnarl as they watched Kushina with a mix of caution, curiosity, and in Naruto's case hope. For several minutes nothing happened and Naruto was just about to ask Izako of maybe they needed to try again when something caught his eye. Kushina made the smallest of twitches once more focusing all attention on her and before long she began to move around more before convulsing around on the bed that she laid on. after what seemed to Naruto like an eternity but in reality was only about half a minute Kushina lurched upwards and off of the bed her open eyes wide and unfocused.

"Gnarl go on and gather everyone in the throne room, Tak you head there also Kaa-chan and I will be there once I catch her up to speed."

"Of course Sire I will see it done at once." gnarl replied before turning, opening the door, and walking out of the room."

Tak too walked towards the door but before leaving she turned back towards Naruto, "Are you sure you don't want me staying around just in case anything bad happens Naruto?"

Smiling at her question Naruto shook his head before answering, "Its fine Tak go on and head down to the throne room. and on the way make sure that the others are awake too."

"Ok I'll see you in a little while Naruto." Tak responded before leaving the room to do as Naruto asked of her.

Once Tak left the room Naruto turned his attention back towards his mother who he could tell was slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings and it wouldn't be long before she was entirely aware of said surroundings, another 3 or 4 minutes at most. He patiently waited for his mother to finally focus on her surroundings and once she did she instantly took notice of Naruto sitting next to her.

"Excuse me but who are you? I'm sorry but the last thing I remember was giving birth to my twins before blacking out and waking up here. Now that I think about it where is here anyway?"

Naruto simply waited for her to finish asking her questions although the part about her giving birth to twins caught his attention and as he tried to latch onto that train of thought he immediately began to get a horrific headache. Ignoring that fact for now he began answering her questions in a different order.

"In reverse order You are currently in the Hospital of the Gnome city of Taklesh, and as for my name is Naruto Uzumaki you are the one that gave me my name after all Kaa-chan."

Kushina froze at his words and studied him a bit harder than she had moments before and it didn't take her long to see the resemblance between the baby boy she had given birth to and the young man standing before her.

"Naruto-Kun?" Kushina asked quietly almost as if she were afraid this was a dream and that it would shatter if she was too loud.

Naruto simply smiled as he nodded his head and whispered out just loud enough for her to hear, "Hai Kaa-chan it's me, Naruto."

"NARUTO-KUN!" Kushina shouted with joy as she did a kind of leap from the bed colliding with Naruto and making him fall to the ground with her on top of him as she sobbed into his chest for several minutes.

After those minutes passed Kushina stood up from her position atop Naruto helping him stand in the process and the two made their way back over to the bed where they sat down and began to chat.

"Naruto-Kun what's going on? Last time I saw you you were still a baby and I was holding you in my arms with your sister. Speaking of Where is your twin sister, where's Tayuya-chan?" Kushina asked him causing Naruto to get another headache this one worse than the last which Kushina took instant notice of, "Naruto-kun are you alright?"

Naruto shook his briefly to clear it of the pain that was currently affecting it before answering, "Don't worry Kaa-chan I'm fine. As for what's going on you've been in a coma for 13 years. Also who is Tayuya? i don't ever remember having a sister so I don't really know what to tell you about her."

"Wait what? What do you mean you don't know who Tayuya is she's your twin sister after all."

At Kushina's words Naruto began experiencing an even worse headache than the last two times but this time that headache was also accompanied by several images of a small 3 year old girl with shoulder length red hair wearing a purple shirt with black shorts, running down a street holding his hand and laughing followed by other similar images of the same girl.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Kushina said concerned when she saw Naruto tilt his forward, clutching his head in pain. It actually looked like he was ready to start screaming his lungs out with how tightly he was clutching his head.

She reached her hands around his waist pulling him close to her when she took notice of a small seal located at the bottom of the back of his neck which could have been easily missed by anyone who wasn't actively looking for it. It didn't take Kushina long to recognize it for what it was, a memory suppression seal which she assumed was made around his twin sister. Standing from her position to his right, she moved behind him putting her right hand atop the seal and her left hand atop her right.

"**Fuin: Kai** (Seal: Release)" Kushina said causing a slight glow beneath her hand before she felt the seal on Naruto's neck disappear.

With the removal of the seal Naruto slumped forward for a few seconds as the pain suddenly vanished and all of his suppressed memories of he and his twin sister came rushing back to him including when Orochimaru had kidnapped her and applied the seal to the back of his neck causing him to forget her existence. Before Kushina could do anything to check up on him a large presence fell upon the hospital causing all those within it that were not used to such a pressure the fall the their knees gasping for breath. Kushina who was used to this type of pressure was only slightly affected but it did cause her draconic blood to boil allowing for the scales along her arms and legs to become more prominent along with her pupil becoming slit, sclera turning a blood red, and her canines becoming more pronounced.

"That bastard! When I get my hands on him I will completely and utterly destroy him for what he's done!" Naruto raged before slowly calming himself and reducing his aura to simply affect those within 5 feet of him.

"Naruto-kun who did this to you, who put that damned seal on you?" Kushina asked with a growl as she flexed her clawed hands that now more resembled talons.

Naruto stood from his kneeling position and began to walk towards the door with Kushina following a step behind him.

"I'll answer all of your questions once we reach the throne room Kaa-chan, so please wait till then." Naruto growled out.

Kushina grunted in acknowledgement as they began walking towards the throne room. It took several minutes for them to reach their destination and every person that passed within 5 feet of the duop instantly collapsed to the ground gasping for breath until they were at least 30 feet away. The mother and son duo arrived at the doors to the throne room around 10 minutes later where after Naruto signaled the guards to open the door for him. Once the doors were opened the two made their way inside the room where they could see Grey-Grey, Tak, Gnarl, Sasuke, Hinata, Alis, Tu, Nur, Felix, Kodomo, and Kari and the two were instantly able to tell that some of those in the room recognized that the pair were aggravated in some way, The only people truly taking notice of her being Tak, Hinata, Gnarl and Sasuke.

Upon reaching the throne Naruto sat down and allowed his aura to spread out and encompass the entire room making those in attendance stumble slightly before righting themselves even if it had become somewhat harder to breathe. As Naruto opened his mouth to speak he was beat to the punch by Alis who was staring at Kushina with a look of confusion and curiosity.

"Naruto-sama who is this woman any why is she here in the throne room with us, I thought that this meeting was going to be used to establish the order of command?"

Naruto merely looked over at Alis while everyone else in the room focused their eyes on Kushina and if the widening of their eyes were any indication it seemed that Tu and Nur had figured out who Kushina was.

"If you would let me speak you would know exactly who she is, now as for allowing her into the throne room she is here because I wanted her to be. That is all that should concern you."

"But Naruto-sama why even allow her into the throne room in the first place? There doesn't seem to be anything special…." Alis instantly stopped speaking as her eyes expanded in fear as Naruto leveled a glare on her body allowing her to feel a more concentrated form of his aura on her body.

"Like I just said she is here because I WANT her here. Is that understood?" Naruto growled out causing all those in the room but Kushina to feel a shiver run down their spines.

"Of course Sire!" Everyone responded.

Naruto nodded his head minutely accepting their words before speaking once more, "Now then this woman here is my mother and my predecessor, Kushina Uzumaki the previous Overlady." Naruto said causing all those unaware of this fact to instantly drop to their knees and bow to her for several seconds before Naruto told them to return to their feet. "Now that that little bit of information is out of the way it's time I revealed the chain of command for this alliance. Obviously I will be the overall person in command, after me will come my mother and sister then Hinata, Next is Gnarl and after him Sasuke. From there all the races will chose someone to report to Sasuke who will report directly to me understood."

"We understand perfectly Sire." Tu responded.

"Good im glad that you understand this. After this meeting is over you all can return to your people and decide who will represent each of your races."

"Of course Sire." Nur responded this time evoking a nod from his twin brother.

"Naruto if you don't mind me asking who is your sister? Both me and Hinata have known you since we were all 6 and I never remember you mentioning a sister in that time; in fact I remember you claiming that you were an only child who became an orphan after the Kyuubi attack with the memories of your family." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow in the process.

The moment Sasuke finished his question the room immediately became weighed down with the combined pressure of both Naruto and Kushina making all those in the room crumble to the floor suffocating from the sheer amount of pressure that was now inside the room. however almost as soon as it appeared the invisible weight vanished initiating a relieve sigh from all those in the room. As everyone returned to their feet they could immediately see the pent up rage and frustration in his features as well as the same emotions in Kushina's along with a hint of curiosity.

"The reason why I never mentioned her before Sasuke is because I didn't even remember I had a twin sister in the first place. Tayuya was kidnapped when we were both 3 years old. to be specific she was kidnapped by Orochimaru the same he deserted the village and he applied a memory suppression seal to the back of my neck that suppressed all my memories of her." Naruto hissed out as black flames began to manifest around the throne room.

Everyone else in the room either growled or hissed at Naruto's words. While normally most from the Dark Sanctuary would overlook something like a kidnapping as it was a fairly common occurrence it was the person that had been kidnapped that elicited these growls as she was a member of the Overlords family and next in line to take the throne should anything happen to her brother.

"I will get my sister back, and once I do we will destroy Orochimaru for his impudence! After all if you're going to mess around with a dragon you better be prepared to get burned." Naruto said with conviction before muttering the last part in a low and ominous tone of voice getting everyone in the room to nod their heads in agreement with his words. Naruto stayed quiet for a few more moments before returning to his regular tone of voice, "Now then since we have discussed everything that needed to be mentioned you are all dismissed." Naruto told the before standing from the throne and exiting the room his mother following behind him eager to learn a little more about her son's life thus far.

-End Flashback-

From there Naruto's relationship with his mother soared and he explained his entire life to her so that she could have a better understanding of who he was. It was even during this time frame that Kushina decided that staying with her son by any means necessary was an acceptable course of action and decided to become one of his mistresses simply because she didn't want to miss out on any more of her son's life. Surprisingly for the both of them no one said anything about the arrangement and merely accepted it for what it was. There were several other interesting things that happened during the time after that meeting in the throne room; such as Naruto's meeting with the enraged Flame Unseelie queen Korra since she claimed that he had forgotten about her. In Naruto's defense he had been completely focused on retrieving the Orcs for the alliance that he had even neglected retrieving Kodomo when it was time to leave. A mistake he was not going to make again after seeing the small boys battle prowess. It was also during this time frame that Naruto had a very interesting experience. Naruto experienced his first signs of puberty. This did however also trigger his very first heat and within a week he could no longer control his impulses and had sex with both Hinata and his mother multiple times. He had also become even closer to Tak to the point where he had even had sex with her, something which they both enjoyed immensely, and officially dubbed her as his 3rd Mistress. Naruto had also apologized to Alis for his reaction to her question in the throne room that day which she responded with.

"It's fine Naruto-sama, I understand now that you were upset about recovering your memories about your sister and thus were somewhat volatile. To be honest I should be the one asking for your forgiveness not the other way around."

From there the two's relationship had become better with the two learning more about each other resulting in Alis referring to Naruto by his first name unless they were in an important meeting and finally culminating in the event that had happened the past night making Alis Naruto's 4th mistress. Naruto smirked to himself as he remembered the previous nights activities and he had to suppress a groan of pleasure when he felt the phantom pangs of pleasure coarse through his body. Naruto shook his head briefly attempting to clear it of the thoughts he was having before returning back to staring at the throne room's door waiting for his mistresses to enter the room when a bright light suddenly appeared in the center of the room instantly putting the guards on alert causing them to eye the light warily. Once the Light died down the form of Echo was revealed and he had a small smirk on his face before he approached Naruto who had motioned for the guards to return to their previous state.

"Ahh Echo I was wondering when you would be showing up to make your first report. What information do you have for me?" Naruto said in a somewhat jovial tone as he stared down at the Gnome before him.

It was then that the doors opened admitting all of Naruto's Mistresses, Sasuke, Gnarl Korra, and Kari into the room. The group made their way to Naruto where each of his Mistresses sat on a different part of the throne or in Hinata's case, Naruto's lap. Echo seeing his baby sister couldn't help but get distracted and began talking to her instead of issuing his report.

"Tak, how have you been since I last saw you, it's been awhile after all." Echo questioned his baby sister with small smile on his face getting an amused smirk from most everyone in the room with the exception of Tak who simply sighed before staring at her older brother with a look of apathy.

"I'm fine big brother and there is no need to worry about me as I haven't been claimed by any of the Gnomes in the city not that it would matter anyway because of my new position. Other than that it hasn't been that long since we last saw each other it's only been a little over a month. Besides I believe you have a report to deliver do you not"

Echo's smile faltered for just a moment as a semi-depressed look appeared on his face that almost seemed to say 'why is my little sister so cruel'. It was then that Tak's last statement registered in his mind and he chuckled to himself nervously before turning back to Naruto who bore a somewhat amused smirk on his face.

"Right, sorry Sire I didn't mean to get distracted like that but i couldn't resist the chance to speak to my sister even if it was only for a little while. Now then while I was exploring the surface I, regrettably, did not locate any tower objects although I have reason to suspect that there is one located inside the village I was exploring as I felt a large source of magic radiating from what I believe might have been a blacksmith." Echo reported before being cut off by Gnarl who made a comment at his last words.

"Sire if that's true then there is a chance that it might be one of our missing smelters, although which one is a mystery until we can confirm it."

"Yes well then I also managed to find out that the village, which is known as Otogakure, is run by a man named Orochimaru and that he apparently has plans to invade a place known as the Leaf village in a few months time."

Once more Echo was stopped in the middle of his report but this time by Naruto and Kushina who both released a large blast of Ki into the room causing those standing to fall to the floor in an instant from the sheer force being applied to them. Seeing what their Ki was doing the two let up on it although they still left a little of their Ki leaking from their body making their draconic nature more distinct, Naruto did manage to nod his head towards Echo indicating for him to continue his report though.

"H...He also s...sent out a redheaded g..girl out on a mission to wave country S….Sire. I b...believe t...that she was a...about your a...age also."

Naruto's full attention immediately snapped onto Echo as his eyes narrowed slightly as he asked a single question of the Gnome in front of him.

"Did you catch a name that he used for her? Any name at all?" Those aware of what had happened could immediately tell that Naruto was hoping this would be a lead to his sister's current location and none of them could blame him as they could see the same hope in Kushina's eyes too.

"I believe that he said her n...name was Tayuya Sire. Tayuya Uzumaki."

Echo stumbled back in slightly in terror as a truly bloodthirsty and Feral grin spread across Naruto's face once the girls name was revealed and he could see that same grin mirrored on the red headed woman's face that currently sat on the left arm of Naruto's throne.

Naruto began to bark with laughter as he slid Hinata off of his lap then stood and began making his way towards the large set of doors at the end of the throne room followed by Hinata, Kushina, Alis, and lastly Tak.

"Yes that works perfectly for me. Echo you may spend the rest of the day resting so that you may recover any lost energy. Tomorrow you will return back to your reconnaissance until you have something else to report to either me, Grey-Grey, or Gnarl." Naruto told Echo as he walked past him and out the doors of the throne room.

Echo watched as all of the girls that sat on the throne with Naruto followed him out of the room before he stopped his sister just as she passed him ignoring everyone else as they passed the two of them.

"Tak what was that for? Why was Sire so elated to hear about the girls name? Also what do you mean by your current position?" Echo questioned his little sister.

"Well brother the reason that Naruto is so elated about that girls name is because that girl is his twin sister that was kidnapped when the two of them were both three years old. As for my position it doesn' really matter but I guess you could start calling me Tak Uzumaki now." Tak replied once more walking towards the doors before stopping just before passing them.

"I know I may not seem like it but I'm glad that your back and safe brother, so please try not to die." She said before leaving the room entirely following Naruto and the other girls to wherever they were going.

Echo merely stared after his sister before sighing and walking out of the room also, a small smile on his lips as he made his way towards his room to rest.

"Yea I'll do my best baby sister."

-Next day inside the throne room-

Inside the throne room several people could be seen standing on a somewhat depressed platform in the ground. these people were Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Tak, Alis, Kari, and Korra. And as this scene panned towards Naruto one could hear him speaking to Gnarl, informing him of what he was to do while he was in Wave.

"Gnarl I want you to make sure that all of our defences are up and running the way they should, as well as checking in with the Orc blacksmiths to see if they have any information about the chunks of armor that we were able to scavenge off of the Onigumo corpses. when I return I want to know that what forces we do have are ready for war." Naruto told him as his black sclerad red pupiled eyes looked onto Gnarls single yellow one.

"Of course Sire I will see that it is done. Also master I will inform you of any new developments that appear on our side." Gnarl replied in his usual tone of voice.

"Then that's everything. Ok guys were ready to go. assuming of course that Gnarl summoned the waypoint gate here he said he would." Naruto said passing his gaze once more to Gnarl who simply chuckled at his master's words.

"Don't worry Sire I've summoned it exactly where I said I would, just within the forests of Wave country."

"Good. Ok guys the moment we appear in the forest go on high alert, we don't need any accidents happening."

"Hai!" They all replied before a bright light engulfed the group transporting them to the forests of wave country.

The moment the light died down Gnarl turned around and began issuing orders to all of those still present in the room.

"You heard the master get to work! You there head down to the armory and begin a thorough and systematic evaluation of all your weapons and armor along with any siege weapons you have present. You head out to the Barracks and inform them that all guards are to begin patrolling the walls and making routine sweeps of the area up to 5 miles away from the city. And you! Head through the waypoint gate and inform the Orcs of this as well, I will be there shortly to speak with the Orc blacksmiths." Gnarl said pointing at three gnomes who immediately rushed out of the room to do as they were ordered.

"Don't worry Sire I'll have this ready once you return." Gnarl muttered quietly to himself.

-Somewhere within the forests of Wave Country-

The group of 8 appeared in a flash of light and the moment said light died down they instantly went on alert. Naruto and the others cautiously looked around the clearing before deciding that they were alone and made their way off the waypoint gate and slowly made their way through the surrounding forests, and f anyone could see their group now they would be somewhat confused by what they were seeing. First leading the group was Naruto who was wearing his matte black armor with silver lining along with vambraces, gloves and shoulder pauldrons. Behind him was Kushina who was wearing a simple leather chest piece so as not to limit her mobility along with vambraces and gloves. The person behind Kushina was Hinata and she seemed to be wearing something like a mix between Naruto's and Kushina's armor, it was a mottled green color that was somewhat low cut making it capable of revealing part of her cleavage if she wanted it to along with gloves and vambraces. Behind her came Tak and Alis standing side by side and each of them wore a light leather armor though Alis's was more reinforced with Orichalium. Next was Sasuke who was wearing the typical Tengu styled armor of leather chest plate with cuts in the back allowing for his wings to escape if he needed to use them. Lastly came Korra and Kari who wore almost identical armor with the exception of Korra's being made of metal and Kari's being made of leather, Their armor simply looked like a form of amazonian armor plain and simple. As the group progressed further and further into the seemingly never ending sea of trees they began to hear what sounded like shouting and the clashing of steel upon steel. To those that recognized the sound that could only mean one thing. There was a battle ahead of them somewhere. Glancing back and forth between each other briefly the group began moving even more cautiously than before and after several more minutes of walking they stopped just short a clearing with a lake off to their left hand side. Within the clearing and atop the lake itself a total of 8 beings could be seen, 5 of which could be recognized by Naruto, hinata, and Sasuke. the other 3 none of them recognized although they did realize that the 8th being was an exact replica of the 7th being meaning that it was some type of clone. The group watched on in fascination and with a hint of bloodlust as the 5th being struggled around inside what looked like a sphere of water before apparently giving up on escaping and turning his attention towards his group.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai take Tazuna and run! You guys don't stand a chance against Zabuza, he's way past your skill level!" Asuna yelled out further enticing those within the treeline with the thought of a powerful opponent and possible recruit.

The now identified Zabuza merely chuckled for a moment before speaking.

"You say that as if they can escape. What you don't realize." Zabuza began before flashing forward and suddenly appearing before Ino, his Zanbatō raised in the air ready to deliver the finishing blow.

It was then that Naruto acted as his bloodlust became too much for him to control and he disappeared from his position then reappeared before Ino a dagger in his right hand held in a reverse grip holding back the impressive Zanbatō.

Zabuza had just swung his blade in a downward arc eliciting a scream of terror from the girl before him when suddenly a blonde haired boy appeared before the girl stopping his blade with a single dagger that he held in a reverse grip, singlehandedly at that! Seeing that he couldn't push forward any farther that he already had he jumped back from the boy before analyzing the dagger that had stopped his attack. The dagger seemed to be made of an entirely different metal than he had ever seen before, but the hilt did seem to be made of a very strong type of wood with rings of that same metal that made up the blade surrounding the wood holding it in place. Zabuza refocused his eyes upon the dagger's blade. The blade was shaped oddly, resembling a Kukri with the exception of it didn't flare out past the bottom, and along the blade there were several runes that one could just barely make out if they focused their eyes enough. Narrowing his eyes Zabuza focused upon the runes before gasping out in shock at what he was able to interpret of the runes. He was a famous Swordsman so it was expected that he knew his famous blades and the one before him was almost as rare as they came.

Naruto smirked slightly before chuckling to himself quietly, "I see that you've figured out what blade this is, or at least which set it belongs to. And if you're wondering No i do not possess the second blade although a very good friend of mine does. So please allow me to introduce you to one of the blades of the Ikari ni michita rei (Wrathful Spirits) blade set. This beauty right here is Hōfuku (Retribution).

Naruto's smirk then became bloodthirsty as he snapped his fingers and within a second Zabuza heard the sound of a splash originating from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he was surprised to see that the clone he had made to hold the Jonin captive in his jutsu had been destroyed by two more kids no older than the one before him and each of them had blades of their own. Shifting his gaze back to Naruto Zabuza quickly weighed the pros and cons of his current situation through his mind before jumping back from Naruto and away from the other two kids who had begun to make their way towards the blonde boy. Soon enough the three kids were all standing side by side and staring at Zabuza with a strange mix of apathy and savage glee. Just as Zabuza was about to act 5 more figures made their way from the treeline and stood behind the three kids before him.

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai and Asuma were surprised by what had just transpired. Just a moment ago Zabuza had been ready to cleave team 10's resident blonde in 2 before he was suddenly stopped by the same person that was supposedly killed about 2 weeks ago when Mizuki defected from the village, and shortly after that both Hinata Hyuuga, whom they had been told was kidnapped by Mizuki, and Sasuke Uchiha had suddenly disappeared from the village appeared with him! This was almost too much to take in for Team 10; however, Naruto's next words did push them over that edge as their eyes bulged wide with surprise.

"Now then Zabuza why don't we begin!" Naruto shouted as he and the rest of his group summoned their weapons to themselves in some way or another although Zabuza did notice that Naruto replaced the dagger with something else that resembled a strange sword like object with a dual scythe protrusion.

Naruto was first up to bat, his weapon in a striking stance. He swings at Zabuza, but was deflected with break neck speeds. Soon there were a flurry of blocks and strikes in sync to make a tune of metals being hit. The symphony of sword clangs was dying down with both warriors repelling each other to a stand still. Breathing heavily, Zabuza looked around for an advantage spot. Finding Naruto wasn't even affected by the storm of sword blows, Zabuza used suiton Shōshitsu gen'ei no jutsu ( water style, vanishing apparition), sinking into the water and appeared behind Naruto a few seconds later. Before Zabuza could get the Shia surprise attack on Naruto, Hinata struck down, causing Zabuza to block her attack and allowing Naruto to jump out of the way. "You little bitch," Zabuza exclaimed with stifled breath. Hinata retaliated against his words with a violent sword thrust, causing Zabuza, with limited strength, to parry, causing him to reel back from shock. Naruto tried to used the advantage with a strike, but was stopped by Sasuke hopping off Naruto with a leap attack (which causes Naruto to plop into the water, having to swim up to see the end). Zabuza was too late to react and took a slash to the chest, leaving a long, deep gash forcing him to his knees in pain. Before Sasuke could finish Zabuza off with a decapitating blow, a random person appeared, wearing a white hunter-nin mask, and disappeared with Zabuza in tow.

-End of Chapter-

**Demonick: And there you guys have it! And I do hope that you guys enjoyed chapter 7 immensely. **

**Uther: YOU ARE WELCOME! We spent many restless nights for your enjoyment! *Breaks table with void cracker* **

**Phenix: Whoa calm down Uther it's all right. But yes we do hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are willing to leave us several nice reviews.**

**Demonick: Indeed. Now guys I feel like I have to hand out some credit to Uther for his help this chapter. First I want to make notice of what Naruto's and Tayuya's baby sister's name shall be which is Lillith. Next I want to say thanks for his help in naming the pair of daggers that Naruto and his friend share, and lastly I want to say thanks for his help with the Zabuza fight scene at the end of the chapter.**

**Uther: Yay I like receiving credit for stuff like this… *Laughs hysterically to self with mental thumbs up and awkward smile* Shia surprise! **

**Phenix: Now onto a more serious topic. For those of you who have seen Invader Zim we're sure you know that we are using Tak in this story; however, we have made her personality somewhat OC to help better fit the story. **

**Demonick: Yes everyone I made her character's personality somewhat OC to help out with the story a little. Now then I guess we have held you guys up long enough so for now this is Demonick signing out for now along with Uther and Phenix. Ja Ne!**

***Turns around and begins to make way back to torture chamber to torture Perv Man with Phenix and Uther in tow.**


End file.
